Hey Arnold! Masked Heart of the Jungle
by GojiraCipher
Summary: After winning a contest, Arnold and his class goes on a field trip to San Lorenzo to uncover the mystery of his missing parents, Miles and Stella. But as he begins having strange dreams of a masked creature, he may uncover a hidden Green Eyes' secret that could help him find closure, or find something he may regret ever knowing. The Jungle Movie. tjm.
1. Dreams of a New Hope

**Chapter 1:**

"(There, almost finished)." In a stone room filled with ancient machine like objects and scrolls, there was a tan-skinned young man working on a humanoid thing on a table. "(Just some more of these and he should be ready)." He spoke to himself in his ancient native Central American like language.

The man stood up to wipe some sweat from his forehead. He appeared to be in his twenties, wasn't very muscular, but looked rather intelligent. His most distinguish feature about him was his green eyes.

"(Now, let's see how you look so far.)" The man held his hand out and a small glowing sphere appeared. He examined his creation with admiration. It looks like a very small toddler wearing light khaki mask with just black eyes and a mouth. His child-like body was completely black with vine-like appendages covering his chest and his feet appeared shoe-like. His hands had small claws and his back appeared to have small wings like limbs.

"(Yes. Now for the final key.)" The man placed a round shaped object into the chest and laid his hand over the creation's chest, gave a small jolt of electricity from his bare hands only. He did this a few more times and finally the eyes glowed green.

"(Yes …. Yes!)" The man smiled like an overhyped child as he stood back. The creation moved his hands a bit and gazed around its surrounding. The man stepped closer and the creation looked directly at him. "(There, there. I will not harm you. We are family.)" The man carefully picked the creation up like a newborn child. "(You have a great future ahead of you)" The man placed his forehead on the creation. The masked being eyes gaze up at the man, and then smiled.

"(Now to name you, the first of your kind. Yes, you shall be known as …) HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!"

* * *

In what may be the coolest room in existence, a foot-ball headed blonde boy arose out of bed. He looked over at his potato clock and unplugged it. "That was some dream." The boy, named Arnold stood from his bed. He yawned a bit and stretched. "At least I finally got a good night sleep."

They boy's mind suddenly shifted over something that have been gnawing him away. He walked over to his desk and there sat an old journal. 'Miles Shortman' the name of the owner was written on the inside. They boy flipped through the pages and stopped near the very last one, a skillfully drawn map of a jungle. He gently placed his hand and thought of the owner of the journal and his beloved wife, his parents.

About nine years ago; Arnold's parents, Miles and Stella, had vanished without a trace in the remote jungles of a Central American country called San Lorenzo. Miles and Stella were once scientists, exploring the jungles to discover cures for diseases.

Arnold closed the journal and locked it away in his desk. It has only been yesterday since the anniversary of their disappearance and nothing but sadness was overwhelming him, but then he'd discovered his father's journal. From within those pages he learned more about his parents, especially their encounters with the mysterious race of people hidden in the jungle, the Green Eyes.

Arnold sat down and thought back about how the Green Eyes and his parents have saved each other multiple times. It was that reason that Miles and Stella had left for their final mission, to save the Green Eyes from an outbreak of a disease they once have cured.

"Mom …. Dad." Knowing more about his parents made him feel better about his life, and more honor for his grandparents, the ones that took him in. But when he found that map, he felt overjoyed with hope.

He then recalled him showing the map to his grandparents. They were happy for him, but knew well enough what he was thinking.

(Flashback)

"Arnold, I know you must be thrilled to find this." His caring Grandpa Phil said. "But you know that it's …. Not likely that they're still around." Arnold's Grandma Pookie placed her hand on his shoulder. "And also even if this map might lead to some closure, we simply cannot go. Plane tickets are getting real expensive and we have to support this whole house, and you now."

Arnold knew this very well. But he looked at his grandparents and smiled softly. "I know, but if I ever get the chance. I'll go to San Lorenzo."

The grandparents know enough about their grandson's sense of hope, even if it seems more like daydreams.

"Arnold, I know a lot is on your mind." Grandpa Phil patted the boy on his head. "But you should get some rest now. You have school tomorrow."

(End flashback)

Arnold got dressed for the day and threw on his backpack. He walked out of his room headed into the kitchen with his Grandpa reading the newspaper and his Grandma flipping pancakes, dressed as a cowgirl.

"Morning, Shortman." Phil greeted his grandson.

"Morning, Grandpa." Arnold sat down as he was served pancakes.

"Eat up, Tex'd. You need brain food for some learnin."

Arnold ate his breakfast as his grandpa spoke. "So Arnold, sleep well."

Arnold looked up. "I did; had this weird dream though." Phil and Pookie looked at Arnold.

"Was it about San Lorenzo?" Pookie asked.

"I don't think so. There was this guy that was building some living masked doll or something. He was also speaking some ancient language, but I can still understand him."

"Hm." Phil looked back to his newspaper. "That's weird. But you know what else's weird. Look." Phil showed Arnold an article. The boy looked carefully and was surprised that it was about San Lorenzo. "Says here that they found a Green Eye's temple with some weird masks lying around that wouldn't fit a normal size head. Heck, not even yours."

"Wow, that's really weird." Arnold examined a photo and saw no sign of anything relating to his dream. "Well, I should be going now. I heard there's a big announcement at school." Arnold hopped off his chair. "See you after school."

"O.K. Shortman." Phil waved.

"Go round up them cows!" Grandma said.

When Arnold went out the door, the two looked at each other. "Why he seems happier now." Pookie said with a smile.

"Yeah. Glad that he found that journal." Phil sighed. "And that map …" Phil thought of Arnold exploring through the jungle in search of his parents. "Boy's head are too high in those clouds, just like his dad."

Pookie pecked his forehead. "A true cowboy."

Phil smiled. "They must be so proud of him." Phil skimmed through the rest of his newspaper and found something interesting. "Hey, Arnold's school in the newspaper. Phil read the article thoroughly and his eyes widened. "I don't believe it. Pookie, I think we're in the Twilight Zone!"

* * *

Arnold climbed into the school bus to see his classmates acting their usual selves. Harold laughing with Sid and Stinky, Lila is brushing her hair, Rhonda and Nadine talking about butterfly wings patterns, Curly yelling at random pedestrians, and finally his best friend Gerald.

"Hey Arnold." Gerald called out. "How've you been feeling?"

Arnold sat down. "Good, have a lot on my mind."

Gerald recalled what Arnold told him before. "Still thinking about your parents?" Gerald asked; feeling worried for his friend.

"Yes." Arnold smiled. "But you won't believe what I found in my attic, my dad's journal."

"Your dad had a-" Gerald held down a laugh. "I mean you did?"

Arnold grinned with excitement. "You won't believe what I've learned. I need you tell you later."

As the bus traveled around the neighborhood to pick up more kids, Arnold asked Gerald about his day at Dino Land.

"Well, I was still feeling bad about your parents, but to tell you the truth, I've been hanging out with Phoebe all day.

Arnold smirked and playfully punched his arm. "Good going. How was that?"

"Nothing huge happened, but I think it's heading in the right direction." Gerald folded his arm. "Here she comes right now."

Phoebe walked into the bus and noticed Gerald. She smiled softly and sat in the empty seat in front of them. "Good Morning, Gerald. Good Morning Arnold."

"Morning Phoebe." said Gerald.

Phoebe then looked at Arnold, thinking about what happened. "Are you feeling any better?"

Arnold's eyes lit up. "What are you talking about?"

Gerald looked at Arnold with a small guilty face. "Yeah. I sort of told Phoebe why you didn't come. Sorry."

"No, it's o.k." said Arnold. "Nothing to keep secret about."

Phoebe smiled. "Don't worry; I won't talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable." Phoebe said as she faced forward. "Here comes Helga and … huh."

The three kids looked ahead and saw Helga looking tired and miserable. "Here's your freakin money." Helga tossed some coins in the collection bid and walked into the spot next to Phoebe. She looked behind her to see Arnold and Gerald. "Great, Tall Hair boy and Football head."

"Sorry for choosing this seat, Helga." said Phoebe. "Looks like you didn't sleep well."

Helga yawned. "It's bad enough that Oooolga is home for a few months, but for the last couple of days I had the same nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Arnold asked.

"None of your business, football head." Helga slum sank into her seat.

"Did you eat those pork rinds again?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'm off those for good."

Arnold and Gerald didn't know what they meant by pork rinds, but decided to not ask.

In Helga's head, she started fantasying about what he could have dreamt. "Oh Arnold, your dreams must always be perfect. Flying above the air and observe the beautiful earth below." Helga's thoughts then turned to what she'd found out yesterday. "But alas, nothing is perfect. Your life is incomplete. Your parents have been missing for who knows how long, leaving behind the most perfect boy in this ungrateful world. And imagine what they are like in person. Creating such an angel will need both a balanced mind and heart like a god. Ohhhh, Arnold."

"Helga?"

Helga jolted up. "W-what?"

"We're at school."

Helga looked around and stood up. "I knew that, bucko." Helga marched by and shoved Arnold.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

As everyone gathered in class, they wondered about what the announcement will be. Being about just for their class, they couldn't help but guess what it is.

"We're probably going on a field trip to Entomology Lab." Nadine said.

"Or perhaps to New York during the seventh annual European Fashion Show." guess Rhonda.

"Or we are going to do an experiment." said Phoebe.

"Unless it blows up, I'm not interested." said Harold. "I bet we're all going to get ice cream!"

Helga yawned. "If it's boring, I can probably get some sleep."

Arnold glanced at Helga. "You know, this could be a once in a life time thing." Helga looked at Arnold. "You might like it."

"I'll judge it when it comes." Helga looked away, and thought about if it involves the both of them.

The bell rung and came in their now fifth grade teacher Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz.

"Good Morning Class!" Mr. Simmons said with a huge grin. "We have a very 'special' announcement." He said as he bends his fingers upon saying 'special'.

"We get a vacation?" asked Eugene.

"We're punching something?" asked the Torvald.

"Did you find an ever most wonderful lady in your life?" asked Lila.

Mr. Simmons glanced around suspiciously. "No, but Eugene is close. Principal Wartz, will you…" Mr. Simmons then looked at Torvald. "I forgot you were in our class."

Torvald grunted.

"As I was saying." Mr. Simmons looked at Principal Warts. "Will you tell our announcement? I know you're more excited if we win."

"Win?" the class wondered.

"I will, Mr. Simmons." Principal Wartz faced the class. "Since your teacher had been nominated several times and recently had a promotion as your new Fifth Grade teacher, this class has been elected to take part in a country-wide essay contest. One student will be chosen from this class to write a three thousand word essay of any story about a certain country, whether it is about its modern or ancient culture, rulers or citizens, and even of its mythos. And whoever wins, which better be one of you, will have that student and class experience an all-expense paid trip to that country!"

The students awed.

"Is it France?" asked Rhonda.

"Mexico?" asked Lila.

"Candyland?" asked Harold.

"A remote communist country?" asked Curly.

"Good guesses." said Mr. Simmons, pretending to not hear Curly. "The country the winner will bring their class to and the subject of your essay will be non-other than the country we're currently learning about, San Lorenzo."

After hearing those words, Arnold's eyes widened as his heart beat faster. "Did he just say …"

"Yes, San Lorenzo!" cheered Principal Wartz, who then calmed down to keep his formal pose. "The class will explore some of the most popular cities and travel deep within the untamed jungles filled with ancient ruins and ferocious beasts. And I will be accompanying you all if you win. Win now!"

Arnold couldn't believe all this. "Is this … my chance to find them?"

Helga noticed Arnold getting real excited. "Wow, wonder what makes San Lorenzo special for him. Wait, what am I saying?" Helga thought to herself. "A beautiful Central American Country with exotic cities and majestic rain forests. I cannot think of a more romantic place to be with my beloved. Ohhhh."

Mr. Simmons took out a few sheets of paper. "Now the contest only allows one student to participate. And you have the right to choose, but from our recent quizzes on San Lorezno, I believe the one with the most heart to write a 'special' essay about San Lorenzo will be Arnold."

"Me!?" Arnold smiled while nervousness grew inside.

"Correct, I'd never seen anyone more enthusiastic about San Lorenzo than you, Arnold." Mr. Simmons said. "It's like it holds a special place in your heart."

Arnold looked around the class to see everyone cheering him on.

"You can do this, man." said Gerald.

"I'm sure you'll write an ever most wonderful essay." said Lila.

"Yes, we must travel to those high quality cities and filthy jungles." said Rhonda. "Wait, filthy jungles?!"

"Go Arnold!" said Torvald

"Do they grow chocolate there?" asked Harold.

Seeing everyone cheering him on, Arnold smiled with confident. "I'll do it!"

The class cheered, even Principal Wartz before he shouts at everyone to be quite. "Now Arnold. You have between now and the next two weeks to work on that essay. Don't play, don't eat, don't even sleep until you make that essay of yours so amazing that will blow the minds of the judges!"

Mr. Simmons laughed. "You just gotta love your sense of sarcasm, Principal Wartz."

"My what?" he asked.

Arnold couldn't stop himself from thinking about everything. "After all these years …. I'll find you. I'll find you with your map."

The rest of the class went by normally, they discuss about history, math, science, but Arnold's unusual attitude was quite distracting for the class. They just assumed that Arnold was overhyped, but his face sort of looked creepy at times, but it was not enough for Mr. Simmons to slow down the class.

The final bell rung and everyone ran out of P.S. 118. Arnold and Gerald walked out, heading to the bus. "Arnold, are you O.K.?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Well. You've been smiling like Freddy Kruger all day."

Arnold felt his face and finally wiped it off. "Sorry, Gerald. It's just I'm excited to win a chance to go back to San Lorenzo."

Gerald shook his head. "Arnold. You've been even more interested in that country than Phoebe. What makes this … wait, again?" Gerald raised an eyebrow at Arnold.

"Oh, well … let's just say that country is very important to me."

Gerald noticed the lowered tone in Arnold's voice. Something was up. "Alright. But if you need to talk, I'm all ears."

"Thanks, Gerald." They did their signature hand thing and climbed onto the bus. Arnold's patient almost ran out when it made his stop. He jumped off and ran right into the boarding house, almost tripping on the animals.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Arnold ran pass some of the boarders and found his grandparents in the living room. "I have great news!"

"Oh boy." They glanced at each other as the Boarders looked into the room. "Is it about some essay contest?"

Arnold blinked a few times. "Yes, how'd you know?"

"It was in the newspaper." Phil showed Arnold the article on P.S. 118's essay contest. "Just noticed this when you ran out. Looks like you entered a contest for a chance to go to San Lorenzo."

The rest of the boarder's heart sank, knowing exactly what this means.

"Grandpa …." Arnold looked at them, waiting for their approval.

"Arnold, we discussed about this." He and his wife held hands. "And we've decided …"

Arnold gulped, believing that they wouldn't allow him to go.

"…. That it will be best for you to go."

Arnold opened one eye and looked at his grandparents. "W-What?"

"You heard us right, Kimba." said Grandma. "We know you'll be heartbroken if we forbid you."

"But." Phil placed his hands on Arnold's shoulder. "Remember what we've talked about. It's been years, we know and we … how can I put this?"

Arnold then embraced his grandpa. "Grandpa, I know. But, I just know I have to go."

"We know, we know." Both his grandparents embraced him. "Promise us you'll be careful and that you will not go out looking for them on your own."

Phil looked at Arnold in the eye. "They flew off into some unexplored area. I doubt that even your class trip will go anywhere near that place."

Arnold's heart beat faster. He'd never thought about where the trip will go exactly. "I …. I promise." Arnold walked out of the room and headed to his bedroom.

The rest of the boarders soon entered.

"So it's true." said Ernie. "Arnold has a chance to go there."

"This is so sad." said Mr. Hyunh. "His heart will be broken."

"You don't think he'll go off on his own?" Oskar asked Phil.

Phil sighed. "I don't know. It's possible. But even if he explored every inch of that jungle unharmed, he probably won't like what he'll see."

Ernie looked upwards. "They were some very great people."

Mr. Hyunh wiped off a teardrop. "I remember when I first met him when I moved in."

"Me too." said Ernie.

"Miles told me to check a lump on my neck, and some doctor got rid of it, which turned out to be a spider bite …. With eggs." said Oskar.

"And don't forget Stella." said Ernie. "Smart and tough. No wonder Miles fell heads over heel for that girl."

Grandpa Phil sighed. "You should have seen him growing up. Always behaves, and somehow got a pet snake. I mean that thing was huge."

Grandma Pookie chuckled. "He'd tamed Quetzalcoatl and ruled the jungle."

"Quetz-what now?"

Oscar laughed, but then looked towards the steps. "So now Arnold has to write a story to win. That doesn't seem bad."

"I dunno." said Ernie. "That contest is country wide. He probably has a one in a million chance to win."

"You're right." Phil started to worry about his grandson. "Hope the boy won't work himself to death."

* * *

Arnold sat at his desk and took out his dad's journal. At first he was so excited to finally go to San Lorenzo and finding his parents, but now what his grandparents told them could very well be possible. "I don't know …" Arnold felt scared finding the truth. Are his parents truly dead? Will he even have the chance to find that answer? Arnold laid his head on the desk. For years he had been wondering that question for so long; leaving a void in his heart greater than knowing if they've passed. "But ….. I just have to know."

Arnold looked into the journal's map. He's been studying it last night before bed and found it to be more detailed than any professional map. He skimmed around the map with his finger and pointed out some nearby popular cities.

"Maybe I should just start writing."

Arnold took out some paper and began his draft of his essay. He wants to tell a simple yet well enjoyable story, but what should it be like? Arnold looked at the paper and sighed. "Come on, I need an idea. If only mom and dad were here, they would have told me what it …" Arnold rose his head up and looked straight at the old book. "My dad's journal" Arnold skimmed through the pages, admiring his father's writing skills. "Just submitting this would let me win for sure."

Then Arnold felt his heart sinking a bit. "I can't just copy my dad's journal, his life. He wouldn't like it. Would he let me? I am his son and he and mom …." Arnold closed the book. He's well aware that only he and his grandparents are the only ones who know about the information about the book, but he couldn't find the heart to just rip off a story, even if it was a part of his dad's life.

After going downstairs to eat and coming back to brainstorm, Arnold looked at the clock and noticed how late it was getting. "I should get some sleep."

Arnold changed into his pajamas and looked at his quick notes about his story. He felt uneven knowing that he had nothing original to work with, but the need to sleep overcame him.

Before he shut his eyes, he took out a photo frame of his parents in the jungles of San Lorenzo. "Mom, Dad. Let me find an answer." He put the photo away and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"So what is this called again …. An airplane?"

"Yes. I believe that is what it's named. Or a windplane? Maybe oxygenboat?"

"Ssssss. Ssssss."

"Don't look through there. You might hurt yourself."

"Hey, I think she found something, master."

"For the last time, I'm not ….. wait. What's this? Looks like a …. Clock? Clock, that's what it's called."

"Hmmmmm. We've dealt with modern machine before. I don't think this is supposed to tell time."

"Yes. Like it's a timer ….. why was it here? … I don't like the look of this."

"W-What are you saying."

"…. Oh course this wasn't an accident!"

 **End of Chapter**


	2. Happy Birthday!

**Chapter 2:** Happy Birthday!

("So, you've manage to create him; just like I ordered.") A tan-skinned, overweight middle aged man sitting upon a thrown said to the young creator of the mask creature. "But why must he be so small, Itzam?"

Itzam bowed to the man. ("My Chief Nuuk. He will grow to full size in years, much faster than a normal human and will reach a tremendous size.")

("That doesn't answer my question.") The chief snarled. ("Why is he a mere toddler?")

The Mask Creature walked from behind Itzam and the creator patted it on the head. ("Trust me, not only will his size be great, but also his power.") Itzam kneeled down to place his hands on the mask creature as Chief Nuuk grinned with curiosity. ("He shall grow and master his power far better and safer through this.")

("Really?"…) Nuuk smiled. ("And of course his ability will be kept secret. I can't afford any of my people to whisper his true source of life to the current greatest empire in the world. Damn them.")

Itzam stood up. ("He and the other 'magical' ones will be kept in silence.")

("Others?") Chief Nuuk stood up with eagerness. ("Are they ready?")

("I'm still working on them. They aren't as nearly as complex as the first one here.") Itzam rubbed the Mask Creature's head. ("They should be ready soon in the next few days.")

("Excellent!") Nuuk sat up his thrown and walked down some steps to meet Itzam. ("They will help revolutionize my Empire. Your family shall be held with honor! I insist you move into the palace.")

Itzam held his hand up. (I appreciate the offer, but my wife and I would find it more suitable to live in our quiet land, fresh with nature and our close friends. She is pregnant after all.") Itzam smiled. ("But I'll make sure I'll bring the others to you as soon as they're ready.")

("As you wish.") Nuuk smiled.

("But there is somethings I must speak with you, privately") Itzam looked around the guards and at the Mask Creature. ("It's about what I have here.") Itzam showed Chief Nuuk a round object wrapped in cloth.

("Very very private?" This is something I must hear with my own ears.")

Itzam kneeled to the Mask Creature. ("Listen, I must speak with the Chief of this Land alone. Stay here and don't bother the guards.")

The Mask Creature smiled and nodded his head.

("That's my son.")

As the two walked away, the creature walked around the throne room and looked upon all the artifacts and weaponry hung from the walls. A mirror caught his attention, seeing his reflection mimicking his movements. As he plays with the mirror, the creature started to hear voices.

("I don't like the look of that thing." "Does it even have a soul?")

The creature looked behind him to see two guards looking at him as they spoke to each other. They seemed a bit surprised when he looked at them.

("He probably has great hearing or something.")

The creature heard the voice coming from one of the two, but neither of them spoke. The creature felt uneasy and decide to sit at the corner, waiting for his creator to return.

* * *

 _HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!_

Arnold woke up and unplugged his clock. "Wow; that dream. It was about the same person and masked thing."

Arnold stretched his arms out and yawned. He looked at his calendar to see that it was Tuesday, wishing that there was no school so he could work on his essay. But something in his mind was boggling him. He looked at the calendar at the date. 'October 7 1997.' "Something about that date….." He doesn't remember anything important about this day, not even any plans he had made with anyone.

Arnold got ready for the day and walked downstairs to his Grandparents. "Morning." Arnold then noticed the unusual smile his grandparents were giving him. "Is something the matter?"

"Well I don't know." Phil said devilishly. "Does October 7th mean anything to you, Shortman? Or should I say, 'Silencer of Nature'?"

"Uhhhh." Arnold thought about it. "You know, I can't say for sure."

Phil's eyes popped out, but then laughed. "Well looks like finding that journal and the essay contest sure did a number on ya head, birthday boy."

Arnold's eyes immediately lit up as he mentally slapped himself. "My Birthday's today! I'm ten!"

"And of course we're having the party right here!" Phil put a party hat on. "Just promise your friends won't wreck the place."

"Raise the roof!" Pookie cheered, dressed as a lumberjack.

A flow of memories rushed through Arnold's mind of him passing out invitations and of course his party plans they came up with before the start of October. "Wow, I was real busy."

"Just make sure that brain of yours wants to work for school." Phil laughed.

Arnold quickly ate his breakfast and ran out the door. He reached the bus and sat next to Gerald.

"Happy Birthday, man." The two friends performed their handshake.

"It's your birthday?" Harold said from behind them. "I forgot. I ate your invitation."

"Because you were hungry." Rhonda said, disgusted with Harold. "I wouldn't expect a pitiful party from you, Arnold. I hope I don't steal the show with the latest fashion of mine."

"You already stole my eyes!" said Curly, trying to sniff Rhonda before she slapped him.

"Oh I'm sure your party will be ever so lovely, Arnold." Lila said, sitting across from him.

Gerald looked at the seat in front to see Phoebe. "Hey Pheeb, you coming to the party?"

"Why most certainly." Phoebe said with a light blush. "And I'm sure Helga would come too."

"Probably to wreck it." said Harold. "She better not ruin the food. There's going to be food, right?"

"Come on guys, she's not that bad." said Arnold. "Here she comes now, still looking bad." Arnold pointed out the same sleep depraved eyes of Helga as she sat next to Phoebe.

"Sup, same old dream again." She noticed everyone gathered around Arnold. "What did you do today, Football head?"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "They were just wishing me a happy birthday."

As the words entered her ears, Helga's eyes bulged out, but kept her normal tone. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Helga took out the invitation. "Don't even know why you even bothered to give me one; but what the hay. I'll come."

"That's good to hear." said Arnold as Helga sighed whimsically to herself.

School went by rather quickly for Arnold. People greeted him happy birthday, they sang to him in his class, and the rest was learning more about San Lorenzo and other Central American countries.

After school, Arnold went straight home to prepare for his party. He saw the banner reading 'Happy Birthday' hung on the front door. He opened the door as the animals ran out.

"Grandpa, Grandma, I'm back." Arnold said.

"Hey Arnold." Ernie and Oskar came from the kitchen, holding boxes of decorations. "We're all setting up the big day for you up on the roof."

"And I get to taste test the cake." laughed Oskar.

"Oh no you don't, Oskar!" shouted Grandpa from upstairs.

"Hey Grandpa, I'm back." Arnold said with a smile.

Phil walked down the steps to greet him, and shew way Oskar. "That's good. Now you can help with decorating."

"Hey gramps." said Ernie. "Why does Arnold have to work on his big day?"

Phil chuckled. "First off, I don't trust Pookie alone with anything. Second, stop calling me gramps."

Arnold was about to walk up, but heard a knock on the door. He answered it to see Harvey the Mailman, holding a package.

"Hey Arnold. You have a package from some far out country."

"Really?" Arnold took the package and signed his name 'Arnold Shortman'.

Harvey checked the signature and couldn't believe his eyes. "Shortman? Finally I know your last name, you know whenever you write your last name, it always get smug or something."

"Everyone says that for some reason." Arnold greeted Harvey goodbye. He then brought in the package to show Phil and Pookie.

"What you got there, Shortman?" asked Phil.

Arnold checked the address. "I don't believe it. It's from San Lorenzo!"

"You don't say." Phil checked the address and name. "Why if it isn't from Eduardo himself."

"Eduardo, really?" Arnold asked with excitement.

"So he finally decides to contact us after all this time." Phil gave the package back. "This must be a birthday gift to you. Either that or he's asking for money since according to the boarders I'm everyone's grandpa."

"Well aren't you?" asked Pookie.

Phil just gave her a half-lit stair. "So are you going to open it or what, Shortman?"

Arnold looked down at the package. "I think I'll wait till the party's over."

"Sure thing. Just put that in your room and help out in decorating."

"And I'll get the salami for the cake." Pookie said with a smile.

* * *

On top of the roof, all the decoration and food have been set properly. Pookie even managed to keep things normal with her party planning, well normal-er. "Who's ready for pin the tail on Abraham Lincoln?"

Arnold looked down onto the street to see some of his friends coming. "We already have party members." Arnold pointed at Mr. Hyunh. "Play it!"

Hyunh at the DJ put on a record containing some of Dino Spumoni's greatest hits.

Arnold walked down to the front door and let in Harold, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Phoebe, and Gerald.

"Glad you can all make it." Arnold smiled, right before Harold pushed him away.

"Where's the food?"

Rhonda sighed at Harold's behavior.

"Happy Birthday, Arnold." Gerald and Arnold did their usual handshake. "We are gonna party till the cops come."

"The cops are invited too?" asked Stinky.

Phoebe laughed a little. "Happy Birthday, Arnold." Phoebe and Gerald handed him their gifts.

"Thanks guys." Arnold then noticed a certain blonde girl wasn't with them. "Where's Helga?"

"Why are you asking?" Sid said with a mischievous smile. "Planning on asking her to a dance and pffff ah ha ha! I can't even joke about it with a straight face."

Sid, Stinkey, and Rhonda laughed as Pheobe just looked slightly irritated.

"You should have seen Arnold when my marriage predictor told him that he'll end up with Helga." Rhonda laughed. "So glad it was a flawed one. I mean it matched me with Curly, who could have thought up of something that crazy?"

Stinky and Sid held in some snickers as they imagine the thought.

Arnold pointed upstairs and told them which door led to the roof. "And make sure you don't go into any of the boarders' rooms."

As more kids entered the party like Torvald, Curly, Eugene, Lila, the rest of the class, and others; Arnold noticed that Helga was nowhere to be seen. "Hm, probably decided not to go."

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster?" Helga asked in her normal tone, sitting in a car as she held onto a present.

"Helga, I have to obey the traffic law, silly." Olga said as she drives down the street toward the Boarding House. "I'm sure your friend will love the present you bought him on the last minute."

Helga sighed to herself, regretting on how she could have forgotten. "My schedule was full. I also really hate to be late, so can you speed up just a little so I can impre- I mean hand this box over and dig in on the free food?"

Olga smiled. "He is a nice boy. I'm sure he won't mind you being a teeny bit late."

Helga impatiently shrugged. "He is nice, I guess." Helga thought about her beloved. "Nice and always have his heads in the clouds."

Olga smirked. "Just like his father and mother."

"I know." Helga folded her arm. "Just like …. Wait what?!" Helga nearly jumped off her seat if it wasn't for the belt. "You know Arnold's parents?!"

Olga smiled disappeared, and then stopped at the Boarding House. "Here we are." She looked back to her baby sister. "I knew them. Just …." Olga sighed. "Just don't bring it up, please."

Helga looked into her sister's eyes. She'd seen her upset plenty of times, crying non-stop; but those gloomy and quite eyes she was giving her was enough to have Helga take the present and get out of the car with no questions asked.

"O.K." Helga waved Olga goodbye and looked at the Boarding House. She could easily see everyone dancing and talking from down to her level.

"Hey kid, don't run on the edge there!" shouted Phil as Curly ran around the edge of the building.

Helga walked up to the stoop and knocked on the door. No answer came, assuming everyone's upstairs, and let herself in.

She walked up the steps and went straight to the roof's door. She knew her way around the house quite well, due to the number of times she broke in here, and she'd never realized until now that she haven't seen a single picture of Arnold's parents. Sure she doesn't know what they look like, but she can safely assume she can easily recognize them.

"What happened to them?" Helga thought back about two days ago when she slipped away from the group unnoticed, even when she was leading the way, and sneak right back to hear Arnold telling Gerald that that day was the anniversary of when they left home and never came back.

"And that's just it." Helga thought to herself as she walked up the steps. "I mean did they go missing, died, or abandoned him with his grandparents so they can live a care-free life? They better swear on their lives they didn't." Helga had a quick thought of strangling them, but remembered what Olga said. "No, they must be some good people." Helga reached the top of the steps. "O.K., don't bring it up. You have a party to attend."

Helga opened the door, which knocked into someone. Helga quickly looked and saw that she had bonked the birthday boy himself in the nose.

"Arnold!" Helga quickly helped him up. "I mean uh sorry. Since it's your birthday I'll go easy on you."

Arnold felt his nose and smiled. "It's okay. You're just in time for whatever my Grandma has planned."

Arnold and pointed at his Grandma holding a rabbit and a chainsaw, which gave Helga the creeps. "I have to hand it to you; your grandparents are something else."

Arnold smiled. "I know. Sometimes I wonder what they would be like if they were normal."

Helga laughed. "Trust me, keep them like that."

The two shared a laugh together as Gerald and Phoebe walked by. "Helga, you made it." Phoebe said.

"Got stuck in traffic, which reminds me." Helga handed him the present. "Happy Birthday, Football Head."

Arnold took the name calling lightly and took the present. "Thanks. I'm just going to place this over there."

Helga eyed the pile of presents Arnold placed hers with, seeing if any were bigger than hers.

"Why hello, Helga." Helga looked to see Lila waving. "Lovely party, isn't it?"

Helga and the others watched Pookie juggling the rabbit and chainsaw while singing Yankee Doodle. "After seeing this, I bet my nightmares will finally go away."

"Nightmares?" Arnold came back, curious about the girl. "Are they really that bad?"

"Hold it right there, bucko. You shouldn't be in business on your birthday party, Football head." Helga joked.

The two shared a laugh, which made Gerald a bit weird out, but thankful that Helga's not crashing the party.

"Arnold, Gerald!" Torvald came in. "Harold's about to fit fifty candy bars in his mouth!"

Gerald and Arnold smiled. "You girls want to see this?"

The three decide against it. "No thanks. I rather not barf today." said Helga. "Or see Harold do it."

The two boys left the three girls alone.

"Well there they go." Helga looked around and eyed the snack table. "I'm going to grab some grub and-" Suddenly, Phoebe grabbed both Helga and Lila by the arm and pulled them away.

"Girl talk. Now!"

Unfortunately, she wasn't nearly as strong to move Helga an inch. "Woah, Pheebs. You know I don't do girl talk."

"But I do." Lila said.

Seeing the two go behind the old water tank, Helga rolled her eyes and followed them, after grabbing a few brownies.

"So what's so important?" Helga asked as the three sat together, out of ear sight.

Phoebe eagerly looked around. "When Gerald and I were dancing, our cheeks accidently touched, for a whole millisecond!"

The girls became silent for a moment. "That's it?"

"Yes ….." Phoebe's face turned completely red from embarrassment. "Sorry."

Helga bit into a brownie. "Trust me, Phoebe, that's nothing."

"But I thought it was sweet." Lila added. "Maybe Gerald is your 'oh so special someone.'"

Phoebe blushed again as Helga smiled. "I won't go putting it like that. You're making it sounds like it's destiny for some baloney."

Lila smiled. "We're entitled to our own opinions." Lila smiled devilishly. "You know, there's a slow dance coming. Why not ask Arnold?"

Helga's eyes bulged out. "You promised you wouldn't squeal!" she said silently.

Lila covered her mouth. "No, that's not what I-"

"Wait, you know?" Phoebe asked Lila in shocked.

"Sorry, I-"

Helga quickly covered both of their mouths and looked around. "Look. I told Lila before the Romeo and Juliet play and Phoebe knew ….. well best friends information only."

Helga removed her hands and the two girls looked at each other. "Right … that explains how Helga became Juliet." Phoebe said silently.

"I'm ever so sorry, Helga. I was just joking."

Helga glanced around. "Look. None of this ever happened." Helga stood up and gestured a neck strangle, and walked away.

"Poor girl. Unable to reveal her true emotions to him." Lila said as she and Phoebe stood up.

"I know." Phoebe said. "But it's best if she gains the confidence she need before confessing."

The girls walked from behind the water tank and saw Helga with the face of disgust. "Helga, what's the matter? Are you feeling-"

"Blah!"

All three girls stared in disgust by the aftermath of Harold trying to break a personal record, which made Rhonda faint.

The party went on very well after the incident. Everyone laughed and danced, Rhonda awoke and talked to the girls about fashion, Abner ate everything that fell on the floor; and they caught Curly smuggling a Sasquatch to the party, which disappeared before anyone could take a second look.

"Ha, humanity is WEAK!"

Then when the party came near to the end, the candles on his cake were lite and brought to Arnold on a large table where everyone sat.

"O.K., I hope everyone here knows how to sing happy birthday. If you don't, I just have to give up on this generation." said Phil.

Arnold stare at his cake, decorated like a beautiful rainforest with a waterfall and beautiful trees. He looked around his friends and family as they all sang Happy Birthday.

"Make this wish a good one." Gerald said as Arnold was about to blow the candles out.

"I'm sure he will." Helga said, giving Arnold a thumb up.

He looked at his cake and took a deep breath, ready to make his wish. "I wish to go to San Lorenzo, and find them, alive."

The boy blew the candles out and everyone cheered.

After the cake was cut and served, before having plenty of pictures taken, Arnold started to open his presents one by one.

He'd received new clothes, mystery books, and even a new video game called 'Legend of Korda'. Lastly there was one gift left, the gift from Helga.

As Arnold was about to open it, Helga was panicking inside. "He'll hate it. He'll love it. He'll hate it. He'll love it. He'll late it. He'll hove it."

Arnold opened the box and took out what Helga had given him, a pocket knife. But no ordinary pocket knife, it was well crafted in wood with no cheap material used. It even came with a compass. "Wow, this is really good." Arnold waved at Helga and grinned happily. "Thanks!"

Most of the other kids were amazed and surprised that Helga will give the boy she hates and picks on every day something this nice.

"…What?" Helga snarly asked, causing some of the kids to lean back. "I went easy on his big day. He only turns ten once."

"And you're only fifty once." Phil said out loud.

Arnold nodded at Helga and thought to himself. "Knew she wasn't all that bad."

The party soon slowed down and everyone started to go home.

Gerald, Phoebe, Lila, and even Helga stayed to help clean up, which made the boarders very happy. Especially Oskar when he tried to sneak out before Suzie caught him.

"Well that's a wrap." Phil said as he tossed the last bit of garbage away in the house. "Glad you decide to work." he said to the kids. "Here, Pookie made you some tea."

The kids and Arnold's grandparents all sat in the living room, enjoying the tea and quite moment.

"This tea is especially delicious, Mrs. ….. Arnold's Grandmother." Lila said as she took a sip.

Grandma Pookie smiled. "Why thank you. It's not every day when the doll from Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer visits."

Lila raised her eyebrows in shock as Helga laughed uncontrollably. Even Arnold had a hard time holding in a laugh.

Arnold finished his tea and examined the pocket knife Helga gave him. "I have to hand it to you, Helga. I would never expect a present this nice from you."

Helga scuffed. "Don't get used to it."

"It is very thoughtful of you, Helga." Lila said and turned to Arnold. "If you win that contest, you can use it when we travel the vast jungles of San Lorenzo."

Arnold imagined San Lorenzo, exploring uncharted areas to find his parents. "That would be great, if I win."

"Why wouldn't you?" Phil said with a smile.

When thinking about San Lorenzo, he immediately remembered the package. "I almost forgot about the package from Edwardo."

The kids looked at the boy with confusion. "Who?"

Arnold looked at his classmates. "Uhh, he's an old friend of the family …. Who hadn't contacted us in about nine or eight years."

"Almost ten years?" Gerald asked. "Where've he been hiding."

Arnold felt uneasy to talk about it. "Well ….."

"I think it's about time you kids go home." Phil suddenly spoke. "Getting pretty late."

"He's right." Lila said as she checked her watch. "I promised my father I'll be home before 9."

"My sister's coming soon." Helga said. "I'm sure she'll bring us all home."

"Oh my big sister." Lila said, making Helga realize the grievous mistake she'd made.

"It thinks that is her now." Phoebe pointed outside to see a blonde woman coming out.

"Yep, that's her." Helga sighed. "Well happy birthday, football head. Tomorrow I start the usual torment." She was about to walk out, but something inside her stopped to speak once more. "Oh Arnold."

Arnold looked at the girl curiously.

"Just letting you know I'm a good writer, if you need help."

Arnold just looked at her. "Uhhh, thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Helga and the other girls walked out as Gerald felt very confused. "What bumped her on the head?"

Arnold waved goodbye to the kids as Olga drove them away.

"Well that was something." Phil said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "She stinks at being a bully."

"Grandpa." Arnold smiled at Steely Phil's joke.

Phil chuckled. "Remember when I said that maybe she has a crush on you?"

Arnold slightly blushed. "I doubt it."

"Well anywho, why not open that package."

"Oh, right." Arnold rushed upstairs into his room and took the package to bring down. He used his new pocket knife to unseal it. "Am I even aloud to have this?"

"What'cha got, tex?" Grandma asked.

Arnold moved the Styrofoam around. "Looks like I got ….."

* * *

"..…"

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"….."

"I know that you now have a way to track him down, but this jungle is huge. Don't work yourself this much."

"Sorry ….. I wasn't thinking about that."

"Mmmm, sorry I assumed."

"No don't be. And for the last time, I'm not your master ….. I was actually thinking about these past few days."

"Oh, the two anniversaries."

"Yes. The day Miles and Stella landed here …. And the one who had silenced all of nature."

"(Sigh) Maybe we should find the village Miles and Stella lived in before moving back to their home land."

"I'd never traveled near those villages on my own. I was always guarded when we traveled."

"That's right. But you no longer need to be guarded now."

"Now that I think about it, a village does sound like a good start. The pirates will need to rob them to survive. Or just find work and rethink their pathetic lives. I saw we leave tomorrow."

"Sssss. Sssss."

"They probably won't like you."

"Me or her?"

"Her, you fool. (Laugh)"

"I'll do better next time."

"Please, just relax."

"Oh look who's talking now."

"I wasn't stress like that before."

"Sorry. I'll perform better."

"Ugh."

(Both laugh)

"By the way, Master. Are we going to bring _that_ with us?"

 **End of Chapter**


	3. She Knows

**Chapter 3:** She Knows…..

Arnold moved the Styrofoam away to see multiple items. He dug around to find a photo album, a local newspaper, some small replicas of artifacts, and the most noticeable gift of all, a whip."

"Wow…." Arnold examined the whip. It was no mere toy; it was a real genuine whip. "I can't believe Eduardo would give me this."

"And you're only 10." said Phil. "Better take it off your hands until you're older."

"Grandpa…."

"I'm just messing with you." Phil laughed as he took out the newspaper article. "Say, this is about those masks discovered in San Lorenzo."

"And look at this." Arnold took out the photo album. "This has pictures from the excavation."

Arnold skimmed through the photos to see some archeologists uncovering the masks. Phil looked at one of them and pointed at a man holding an upside-down triangular shaped masked with curved ends, two large holes for eyes, and a small X where the mouth should be. "That's Eduardo alright."

"It is?" Arnold looked at the photo. "So this is my parent's best friend." Arnold memorized his face, smiling at the founding. "He must be working there." Arnold looked at the next page to see Eduardo brushing off a mask in the background as a blacked haired woman with tan skin was smiling with a skull in her hand. "She's creepy."

"I'll do the same thing." Pookie added.

Arnold thought about Eduardo uncovering more secrets. "I wonder if there are more photos of him." Arnold turned to the next page and was surprised to see old photos of Eduardo and his parents. "Look, here're some old ones of my parents."

They looked to see the photos showing his parents on exploration trips, making medicine, and helping people in need. All these new memories made Arnold's heart warm inside.

"Oh look, their wedding." Phil pointed at the next page. "Look, there's me in the cake!"

Arnold laughed at the site of Phil eating their wedding cake. He looked around to see more photos of his parents dancing, kissing, and some people being drunk.

"Squeee!" Suddenly Abner jumped onto Arnold's lap.

"Don't worry, you're here too." Arnold pointed at a photo of Abner as a piglet. "I still can't believe you came from the Green Eyes."

"And he's just a normal pig." Phil said. "Maybe the Green Eyes did some trading with the locals secretly. But that doesn't give you permission to talk to strangers when you're over there."

"Don't worry, I won't." Arnold said while finishing through the photos. "This has got to be the greatest gift ever."

"Won't the girl with the one eyebrow be happy." joked Phil. "But seriously, don't say that or she'll get you. I know those looks in her eyes."

Arnold smiled as he looked through the replicas. "Looks like these are based off the green eyes." Arnold then found what looks like a Green Eyed Necklace with a letter tied to it. Arnold removed the letter and examined the necklace. "Wow, this is a really good replica."

"I'm not too sure about that, Shortman." Phil said as he took the letter. "Hm, looks like there are two letters." Phil looked at one and noticed the unusual writing. "Oh oh! I think this came from the Green Eyes!"

"Really!" Arnold hopped up to see. "You think so?"

"Oh course. Not even Pig Latin is less clear than this."

"I think there's a translation here." Grandma Pookie picked up the letter in English. "It says …. 'Once upon a time. There lived a majestic swordsman loved by all, a fat stupid man with half the loved ones, and a blue porcupine with fans that are never happy with him forever. They lived happily until one day the army of monsters lacking hearts came, led by Darth Vader!'"

"Pookie…"

"Then after they defeated the Vader, Satan appeared!"

"Pookie you … you …"

"Then after Satan was sent to the lake of fire, Darth Vader returned and turned into a monster, right before the Three Stooges ate him."

"Give me that you old coot." Phil took the letter off his wife's hands. "Ehem." Phil cleared his throat. "It really reads ….."

'Dear Arnold Shortman.'

'We've never really met before. But I'm sure your grandparents told you all about me. I am Eduardo, a dear friend to both Miles and Stella. The two greatest people I have ever known.'

A flashback shows Eduardo digging. 'I've taken a career in architecture and learned so much about the ancient life the Green Eyes lived.' Then the woman from the photo came and scared the poor man with the same skull. 'Also I'm being tortured by this crazy lady apart of the team.'

Eduardo looked into an old temple to see the mask he held in the photo. 'I am so intrigued by the size of the masks. There is no way they were meant to be worn normally. This may have something to do with a story of demons or angels, but it's too dark to tell you about.'

Eduardo looked at a few temple carvings depicting people praising a tall being. 'I also believed I've uncovered an ancient God once worshipped greatly.'

"Eddy, they got me!" Shouted the woman covered in blood.

"Dah!" Eduardo ran away as the woman laughed. "It's just tomato sauce!"

'It's hard to believe that woman jokes around and yet does her job faster than anyone else'

Eduardo sat at him from a long day and looked at a photo of him and Arnold's parents. 'I'm sorry for not writing back for such a long time. I've been doing so much with my life up to this point. But seeing that your tenth birthday was coming, I figured now will be a good time to catch up on all those years.'

Eduardo placed the gifts into the box and mailed it to the U.S.

'I still remember the day you were born. He who has silenced all of nature. There can only be few unworldly phenomenons that can overshadow what I have witnessed. I hope you have a great life.'

'Also, that necklace is genuine. I've found this on my windowsill the night before I'd mailed your present. The letter itself was written by the Green Eyes Chief himself. I have told no soul about this. I may be learning about their past, but I would never try to uncover where they live now.

Arnold smiled with excitement. "I don't believe this!" His heart raced as he clenched onto Phil's arm. "Read more!"

"Woah, Arnold. I haven't seen you this excited since you were a toddler." Phil began to read the translation.

'Arnold. I am Chief Padolm. The Leader of the Green Eyes. We like to wish you the best of pray for the tenth anniversary of your birth. We know you live far away, but I hope that maybe one day you can visit our secret city and meet all of us. We all love you and your parents for what they've done for us.'

Arnold felt a little uneasy. Do the Green Eyes know where they are? He listened carefully to what Phil read.

'I've even named my daughter after your mother, Stella. She is growing into a fine girl and has learned so much from recent events.'

Arnold was curious by what the letter meant by recent events.

'I wish I can tell you more, but we are very secretive. Let the gods look happily upon you, Arnold.'

"….. Is that it?" Arnold asked, eyeing his grandfather.

"For the Green Eyes, yes." Phil figured what Arnold was hoping for. "But looks like Ed wrote more." Phil skimmed through the rest. "Hey, he's talking about the contest. Says here he and the lady came up with the idea of the essay contest with some American School government people."

"It was him?" Arnold quickly smiled. "Is he one of the judges?"

"Don't get any ideas, Shortman." Phil laughed. "He doesn't say anything about him being a judge, but he did mention about you possibly entering it." Phil read the part out loud. 'I have no idea if your school will be selected to take part in the essay these news articles talked about. Really hope I'm not just dangling keys this way.'

"Glad this came today."

'But like the Green Eyes says, have a wonderful birthday. From your friend, Eduardo.'

Arnold smiled softly as he put the necklace on. "And now I have a chance to meet him."

"Won't he be surprised?" Phil said as he placed the letters in the box. "You should be getting to bed, Shortman."

Pookie held onto Phil and smiled at her grandson. "You need all the energy to write that essay."

Arnold nodded. "Thanks guys." Arnold hugged them both goodnight and took the box with him. "And thanks again, for everything."

"Goodnight, Shortman."

Later on, Arnold changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed. "This was the best day ever." Arnold opened a draw and took out the photo of his parents and the journals. "I hope my birthday wish comes true." He hugged the two items and gently put them away. "Good night …. Mom and Dad."

Arnold closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Inside a small home, a woman was resting in front of a fire, feeling her tummy.

The door opened and in came Itzam holding onto the masked creature. "(I'm back, Ixch!)"

"(Itzam.)" The woman named Ixch tried to get up, but was having trouble.

"(Here, let me up!)" the frantic Itzam placed the masked creature down and helped his wife up.

"(Hey, I was getting the hand of it.)" She pecked Itzam's cheek and the inventor blushed. "(How'd I get stuck with a cute nerd like you?)"

"(Smart luck.)" Itzam smiled proudly.

His wife smirked and used two fingers to push him off balance. "(I hope the new baby will only get your brain and heart when he's born.)"

"(Hey, I'm in good shape.)"

"(I'm in better shape.)" She then looked at her belly. "(Don't make a joke.)" She winked at him. "(So, how'd it go with the fat man?")

Itzam rolled his eyes. "(Still thinking about himself. But he loved what he asked me to create. And when I finish the Scouters, I'll send them straight to the Chief.")

("Did he offer us a new home in his fancy palace with servants? I would really love it if he did.")

A single sweat drop ran down his face. "(Uhhhhh.)"

"(I would say that, if the palace wasn't so loud and the help won't let us do anything on our own. Also Nuuk is terrible.)" She playfully pushed Itzam. "(I'm not giving up this life.)"

Itzam laughed. "(Who doesn't?)" He gently kissed her tummy. "(Our baby will grow up nicely here. With children his age, our clear field to watch over him, no evil men to harm us, and of course … wait, where's-)"

Then a horrifying screech was heard. They turned to the fire to see the masked creature had placed his claw in the flame. Itzam then quickly grabbed the creature and put his claw in a pot of water.

The creature panted heavily as he held onto Itzam. "(That was fire ….. )" The masked creature looked up to his creator. ("It's a very important too, but must be handled with care.") He held the creature's claw with his gentle hands. ("Listen to me, far into the jungle, there stands a mountain of smoke. That is a volcano.")

The creature looked up at him with his green glowing eyes.

("It holds a lake of fire. Never go near it or touch the water of fire. Promise me.")

The creature nodded with happiness and hugged Itzam. ("Good. Good boy.") Itzam looked at his wife, Ixch. ("So you think we'll make great parents soon?")

The wife smiled. ("We're already parents.")

Itzam stood up with the creature in his arms. The two looked at the masked creature and Ixch patted his head. ("Who have no idea what you will bring to this world ….. Mascasa.")

* * *

As Arnold dreamed, a teardrop ran through his closed eyes and landed onto the necklace.

* * *

"And let you have many more birthdays filled with happiness. And accept my love."

Helga had just finished up a new poem in her sanctuary of Arnold. She set aside one of her many books and started bowing to her deity. "Oh Arnold, watch over me as I sleep again. Every night so far I have had horrifying dreams with the same elements. But I will stand tall and overcome the nightmare, in the name of you."

Helga left her closet and crawled into bed. "Ah who am I kidding? I'm just going to fall asleep and wake up every ten minutes."

As Helga tried to sleep, a knock came from the door. "It's my bedtime." she said in her normal tone.

"Baby Sister, it's me."

Helga sat up, still remembering the annoying trip she had with Olga and her 'little sister'. "What is it?"

"It's about Miles and Stella."

Helga rubbed her eye. "I have no idea who those people are. Now can you please hold this off till tomorrow-"

"Allow me to restate that. Miles and Stella Shortman."

"Still not getting it."

A sigh was heard from behind the door. "Arnold's parents."

"Oh." Helga yawned. "In that case …" Helga eyes lit up as she jumped to the door, opened it, and dragged her older sister in. "WHO ARE THEY? WHAT ARE THEY LIKE? WAIT … Shortman?"

Olga quickly placed a finger over Helga's mouth. "Quite, baby sister. I'll tell you, you might need to know if your class wins that contest."

"Contest?" Helga thought back about how Arnold acted when they announced the essay contest to win a chance to visit San Lorenzo. "What does Arnold's parents have to do with that country?"

"Well for starters, that's where they first met."

In Helga's heart, the country of San Lorenzo was now envisioned as the beginning of creation.

"They were scientists and botanists, finding cures for diseases and helping people in need. They're heroes."

"Definitely the parents of my beloved." Helga thought to herself. "So uhhh … what happened to them?"

Olga handed her an old newspaper article. "After sometime in San Lorenzo; Miles, Stella, and their baby boy moved back here. Then a year or so, they were called back to the same jungles for a mission, and were never heard from."

Many questions ran through Helga's mind. "So, do you know anything else?"

"About their last mission, just that then went to cure a plague some mountain people had?" Olga said. "Their family must know the full story, but the only other thing I know is that they took a small plane over the jungle and was never heard from. No bodies, no plane crash, no sign."

Helga can feel the pit in her heart by just knowing what kind of emptiness Arnold must feel, never really knowing the great people that brought him into this forsaken world.

"You want to know how I knew them?"

Helga answered yes.

"I met them when I was about your age."

(Flashback)

'I was at a small burger place when it happened with some friends.'

Olga and what looks more like her fanbase complimenting her were having frozen yogurt. That's when a certain business man came in.

"The name's Scheck." He said to the cashier.

After he got a hotdog; Miles and Stella walked inside with their baby boy in the carriage. But then Scheck started choking on his hotdog.

"Oh no! Save him, Olga!" her fanbase shouted.

"I'm only a kid!" she shouted in panic.

Then Miles and Stella both performed the Heimlich Remover on him, thus saving his life.

(Cut)

"Wait wait, was this Scheck guy …."

"Same one."

(Flashback)

'That's when I became amazed by them.'

"That was amazing!" Olga shouted to the two. "You are like super heroes or something?"

The two couples laughed. "Well we are doctors." said Miles.

"And scientists who used to work in a rainforest to find cures." Stella said.

'I knew it then that these two must become my role models. We've talked a bit more and I've told them how advanced I was and they offer to talk to our classes every once in a while. I even sometimes visit their boarding house and let you play with Arnold.'

(Cut)

"Wait wait!" said Helga. "You became their biggest fan, and I. As a baby. Use to go on play DATESSSS. With ARNOLD?!"

"Correct." Olga said. "You were so cute together. I've taken several photos."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Olga suddenly when quiet. "It …. well it just never accrued to me again …. after their disappearance."

Helga calmed down, allowing Olga to finish.

(Flashback)

'I remember when I first heard they were leaving. I was about to show them an essay I've written.'

"And then Miles and Stella defeated the nuclear dinosaur and saved the Rugrats, and also they kissed a lot. Oh they are going to love this!"

Olga saw Miles and Stella at the park with their baby playing with a map. They seemed to be worried about something as they spoke with a Hispanic man in a cowboy hat.

Olga decided to wait till man left and the couple picked their baby up. "Miles, Stella." Olga waved at the two.

"Oh no, our fangirl again." Stella whispered to Miles.

"Just be friendly and hoped she hadn't written another story again." Miles and as they faked a smile.

Olga greeted them and shook Arnold's little hand. "I saw you talking to that man, is something the matter?"

"Oh." Miles looked at his baby boy. "That was an old friend, Edwardo."

"He told us that there are some … mountain people in the remote jungles we once lived in, San Lorenzo."

"We feel conflicted about. We really want to help them, but …"

Stella patted her son on the head. "We left that part of our lives, and we don't want to leave out baby boy." Stella picked her son up and gently rested her forehead onto Arnold's forehead and smiled. "We're going to save them no matter what thou….."

"I understand." Olga said to the two. "Besides, you two are the greatest! You can cure them all and be back here in a jiffy. Besides, he has two amazing Grandparents to look after him while you're gone."

Both Miles and Stella smiled by Olga's words. "Thank you. Arnold gets along real well with them and the boarders."

Olga smiled. "Trust me. You'll be back here in now time."

(End Flashback)

"For as long as I can remember, I regretted saying those words to this day." Olga held her hands together, filled with guilt.

"Olga … I had no idea." Helga looked at her older sister, the sister she used to think was mostly about being better than anyone and receiving compliments all the time. Olga had told her she sometimes tires of showing off, but still she'd never imagine what else can go on in her head.

"Helga….." Olga looked at Helga with soft eyes. "I know you have a thing for their son."

Her brain nearly shattered. "You … WWWWHHHA-" Olga quickly covered her mouth.

"Trust me, I've been watching you real close when I visit you in preschool and when I worked in your class. Most of it is just a hunch."

(Flashback)

Helga was reading poetry in her closet, but her voice traveled through an air vent and right into Olga's room, where she covering her ears to try to get some sleep.

(End Flashback)

"Just a hunch."

Helga glanced around as sweat ran down her face. Knowing her frantic speech she gave to Lila and Dr. Bliss, she took out a piece of paper and wrote down what she would preach.

Olga read the words and was amazed. "Helga, please tell me you're thinking of becoming a poet."

Helga, who had her eyes shut, opened them slowly. "Wait, you're impressed?"

"I've been impressed, but this is amazing." Olga smiled. "I had no idea you were this crazy, in a good way." Olga smiled sheepishly. "So uhhhh. Does anyone else know about your little secret?"

Helga opened up, unaware of what she's actually doing. "Well my best friend Phoebe, your second little sister Lila, and my therapist Dr. Bliss."

"Ohhhh, that's so cute you have the closet friends who ….. you have a therapist?"

Helga nodded. "Yeah, it was for pounding a kid, which I do every day for breathing down my neck every day, and she's really helping me."

Olga had no idea what to say. "How long was this going on?" She asked herself. Is she really unaware of her sister life? "Helga, I think we should have more private talks like this."

"Agreed." Helga said in her normal tone. "Well I have to get some sleep and get the same nightmare again. I'm going to talk to Dr. Bliss about it tomorrow, FYI."

Olga nodded as Helga said goodnight and covered herself in her blanket. "And Olga …. Thanks."

As Olga was about to walk out, she caught glimpse of her shrine to Arnold. "….This is worse than I thought …. I really really need to talk to her more ….. and listen."

When Olga left, Helga opened her eye and pondered about what just happened. "I hardly insulted Arnold today, got him a great gift that overshadows the others, stayed to help clean up a party, and now I had an actual moment with Olga that didn't end with her reminding me of what I hate about her. What is going on?"

The more Helga thought about it, one conclusion came to her mind. "Unless, I am working my way up to confess to Arnold my deepest darkest secrets." Helga sat up and hugged a teddy bear. "I even offered my help for his essay contest. Oh yes, I'll guide him to victory and we'll travel the romantic, untamed wilderness. And yet …." Helga thought back to the boy's parents. "There is no doubt your naive heart will lead you astray to think that they can still be found; but there is a chance that they still breath. Till my dying breath, I will walk by your side through the best and worst times to bring you back to the light, like you do with me….."

* * *

"Is this where he was really born?"

"Yes, I still remember that day perfectly. I was with the others over there, out of there sites."

"Master, you know who else was born here?"

"Hm?"

"I was."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, this was Itzam's own workshop. Became sort of like a main workshop before Chief Nuuk granted multiple ones for how they say 'Supply and Demand'. It was also the place …. where _he_ was made."

"….."

"Come on in, I'll show you around."

.

.

.

"Wow, the centuries really did a number on this place. Wonder if the files in the walls are still intact."

"Hmmmm, I'm not too sure old age did this …. Wait. Is that!?"

"It is! But I thought the very ideas of these came after the foreign attack that took ….."

"I think it's best if we stay here for a while. We may uncover more about this."

"As you wish."

 **End of Chapter**


	4. Words of a Dream

**Chapter 4:** Words of a Dream

"Really? Only a few days away and you're stuck huh?" Helga spoke on a phone in her room. "Yeah yeah. I know just what to do. You're speaking with Helga G. Pataki. But first I have a meeting with Dr. Bliss soon. It won't take long at all ….. don't worry I'll be there at 4 p.m. See you there, Football head."

Helga hung the phone up and collapsed onto her bed. "I can't believe Arnold is asking help from me. To help write the most groundbreaking story the judges have ever laid their mere eyes on. Ohhh hooo."

"Helga, are you ready?" Olga asked from behind the door.

Helga immediately got up. "Coming!"

Helga, in an unusual happy mood, walked outside with her older sister Olga and got into her car.

"You seem happy today, Baby Sister." Olga said, looking at Helga's face.

Helga still felt annoyed when she called her 'baby sister' but told her the reason for her mood. "Arnold just asked me to help him on his essay. It's due tomorrow and he's desperate for help." Helga reclined on her chair. "But remember, don't tell anyone."

Over the past few weeks, Helga and Olga have been getting along better. Of course their parents haven't noticed. They still see Olga as their star child. Always impressing them and overshadowing Helga; but despite all that, Helga seemed to finding her less annoying after their talk that night.

"So, you think you're ready to confess?" Olga asked with a smile, which got Helga to sit straight up.

"You kidding!?"

"Helga, I'm sure you'll tell him when you're ready." Olga drove in front of the Hillwood Medical Center where Dr. Bliss's office is. "Here we are."

Helga got out of the car and greeted her sister goodbye. " _I don't know what's more crazy. Arnold actually asking me for help since I was nice to him or that I'm actually getting along with Olga? What is the world coming to_?"

Helga knocked on the door and heard Dr. Bliss's voice to come in. "Hello Helga." Dr. Bliss greeted. "How've you been?"

"Sup, Dr. Bliss." Helga said with a smile as she lay down. "Well let me put it this way. I've been having the same kind of nightmare since Oct. 5 and a great time during the day."

"Or really?" Dr. Bliss picked up her clipboard. "I suggest we talk about your real life first. What had improved since the fifth?"

Helga told her about Arnold's birthday and about how Lila and Phoebe know about her secret, and how she somehow was acting nicer to him on that day and since. She couldn't even remember the last time she tried to shoot a spit ball at him."

"And what's crazier is that Olga figured out my secret and that somehow got us closer. Still annoying, but tolerable. Can you believe it?"

"Interesting." Dr. Bliss took down a few notes. "How do you feel about Olga lately? You're spending time with her, right."

"Actually, yeah." Helga sat up. "We haven't really talked about deep stuff that much. Just hang out."

"Well Helga, I think this is a good way to tell her about your life at home and the struggle you've been through."

Helga thought about it. "Well, I guess you're right. But I don't think anytime soon is good."

"Understandable." Dr. Bliss took down some more notes. "I think it's wonderful you're bonding with your sister."

"Yeah well, I guess I agree." Helga lightly smiled.

"So let's move onto Arnold." Bliss took a sip of water. "You've been treating him nicer since his party?"

"Yep, I guess it all started when I learned something about him on October 5th."

"Really." Bliss had some thoughts about what Helga said early. "What did you learn?"

"Well I was eavesdropping on him and his best friend and turn out that date is the anniversary of when his parents went away, and never came back."

Bliss's eyes lit up. "You don't say. Do you know anything else?" Bliss looked at Helga, feeling bad for Arnold.

"Well it turns out that Olga knew them." Dr. Bliss looked at the girl, a bit surprised. "Turns out they're a couple of jungle adventurers and scientists that find cures and fight wild animals. They went missing about nine years ago and no trace was found." Helga's tone softened as her heart began to ack. "Sometimes …. I wonder how Arnold feels about them; knowing that they were great people."

Dr. Bliss felt touched by Helga's words. "Helga, you're a real good person to feel this way, especially towards loved ones." She spoked as she laid a hand on Helga's shoulder. "I'm sure Arnold would find this side of you beautiful."

Helga lightly smiled. "I always knew he didn't have his parents around, but I guess since I learned they went missing I just wasn't in the mood to pick on him." Helga glanced at her. "So …. Do you think that's just me working my way up on telling him the truth?"

"It is possible." Dr. Bliss sat back down.

"Heck, I'm going over his house today to work on this essay contest." Helga smirked. "The ironic thing is the prize is a trip to the same county his parents went missing in, San Lorenzo."

"Wow …. That is amazing." Bliss thought for a moment. "Helga, I think now is a good time to talk about that nightmare you've been having."

Helga took a deep breath. "That ….. I just tell people it was just a bad dream, but they're more like it came from some horror movie. I well written one with no jump scares."

Dr. Bliss looked at her with shock. "They're really THAT bad?"

"Down right sadistic." Helga said in a higher tone. "And it's pretty much the same dream every night since. Here's how it goes…"

Helga explained to Dr. Bliss about the dream she's been having with every single detail. "Then the other _thing_ that saved me brought me to a boat with a bunch of other kids, and then the whole city gets destroyed."

Dr. Bliss had listened very carefully to this story. "Helga …. That is … so dark ….." Dr. Bliss breathed in heavily. "And you haven't watched any horror movies, psychedelic subjects, or experienced any abuse?"

"Nope, nope, and especially nope." Helga said. "I already told you my life story, and I have no idea why I'm having those dreams."

Dr. Bliss checked her notes. "Well Helga, I may be a therapist, but I'm also licensed in finding mental conditions. If things get worse, we can have you set up for a cat scan."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Won't Bob be thrilled."

Bliss looked from her clipboard. "We're almost out of time, but I suggest you speak with Arnold about the dream. And also …" Bliss glanced at the clipboard one more time. "When you mentioned San Lorenzo, I found that very familiar."

"Really?" Helga asked. "Did you know Miles and Stella Shortman?"

"No, I've never heard of them." Bliss said. "But I did read a newspaper article about the country" Dr. Bliss stood up. "It was on October the 6th, it even mentioned that essay contest."

"Really, that's spooky." Helga looked curious.

"It was about an excavation site at some old temple where they found large masks."

"Masks …" Helga tilted her head, feeling very freaked out. "Do you still have it?"

"Sorry, I don't. And the waiting room always keeps their reading articles up to day." Dr. Bliss walked over to Helga. "I'm not entirely sure about your dream. But remember what I say, talked to Arnold about it and if you still have it, we may need to check your brain."

"Gotcha." Helga waved goodbye and exited the building, there she saw Olga waiting for her.

"Hello Baby Sister, who'd it go …. with what you're comfortable telling me of course."

Helga shook her head. "Well about how I'm treating Arnold nicer and about you."

Olga felt curious, but knew to keep those questions to herself. "Anything else?"

"Well that nightmare too. Kind of strange because it has these monsters wearing masks and she told me there was this newspaper article about San Lorenzo and ancient masks."

"Really?" Olga said. "Maybe it's a part of some destiny?"

"Don't joke about." Helga said in her usual tone. "Dr. Bliss also suggested a cat scan if the dreams continue long enough."

"Sorry ….. So ….. how are things with Arnold?"

* * *

Arnold was in his room, banging his head on his desk. "Where is she?" Arnold had written and re-written his essay plenty of times. He had his grandparents and boarders read it and they all felt it was good. But Arnold knew that it has to be better.

"I have to win this. And where is Hegla? She said she'll come soon ….. woah." Arnold sat up and realized what he'd just say. "I'm waiting for Helga?! Helga G. Pataki! What is this world coming to?"

Arnold slouched on this chair as he heard a knock. "Hey Arnold." His grandfather called. "Your friend with the one eyebrow is here."

"Finally …. Really. What is up with me?" Arnold opened the door and there stood Phil and Helga.

"You two play nice and don't break any windows. I have enough problems with those lousy kids hitting their baseballs in the Boarders' windows."

"Hey grandpa, a baseball hit me in the head and Susie isn't home to put ice on my bump." whined Oskar.

"See what I mean?" Phil closed the door to yell at Oskar.

" _Okay Helga, play it cool. And don't mention his parents._ " Helga thought to herself before speaking. "Well you're extended family sure is annoying." " _Crap, please tell me that was too close to parent related mental whatever?!_ "

"Well I won't put it that way." Arnold smiled. "But we still care about each other like any normal family."

" _Close one."_ Helga mentally sighed to herself. " _Just help him out and_ - _"_ Helga then noticed the whip hung on the wall. "Woah, where'd you get that, Indiana Jones?"

Arnold chuckled. "That was part of a gift Eduardo sent me."

"Eduardo, who's that?" Helga asked. " _Part of a gift? It overshadowed mine, did it_?"

Arnold looked a bit shocked. "Oh, well he's an old friend of the family. He lives in Sa-, well he lives far away."

Helga could feel that Arnold was about to say San Lorenzo. "Whatever, none of my beeswax. Now onto business."

Arnold handed her his essay. It was the usual good vs evil story, but he told her that he really wanted to focus on writing great characters.

"Well that's always the first step, characters." Helga read the list to see that it took place in ancient times. "Green Eyed People?" Helga asked the boy.

"Trust me, I didn't make them up." Arnold smiled at her with sort of a fanboy-ish grin. "They're this secret race of people living in San Lorenzo."

"Secret?" Helga looked at him with a half-lit stare. "If they're so secret, how come you know them?"

Arnold blinked a few times. "Welllll, they're like missing people, but there're some reports that says they're still alive. Heh."

"Fine, doesn't matter too much if they're real or not." Helga read the story and found it quite good. She however can easily word it better, and then she got to two characters. "Twig and Stone?"

"I thought they could be good comedic reliefs. They're supposed to be annoying and-"

"Get rid of them." Helga said as she looked through. "I mean these things are embarrassing and …. Wait. What are they?" Helga read about the Green Eyes having masked things to help them out in building, farming, and caring for their families. "Strange, this is just ….." Helga then read something that struck in her mind like lighting. "I need to read this out loud."

Arnold noticed the shook tone in Helga's voice, but allowed her to read it out loud, after she read it over a few times.

'Then the hero, Toma, went to see the Scouters. Their whole bodies where just their heads and limbs, there light Khai-colored masks were shaped triangular facing down, w-with curved ends. Raptor claws. Bird feet. Black messy hair. Large eyes with small green pupils. And an X-shaped mouth.'

Arnold looked into the girl's eyes. "Helga?" Helga didn't respond. He noticed the girl trembling in shock. "Helga?" Arnold asked louder as he placed his hand on her shoulder to shake her a bit.

"W-What?" Helga snapped out of it and saw Arnold close to her. "Yikes!" Helga pushed him away. "What do you think you're doing, bucko?!"

Arnold stood up and brushed himself. "Sorry, it's just that you were sitting there with no response. I was worried."

" _He was worried about me. Ohh huhh._ " Helga mentally slapped herself. "Sorry there, Football Head. It's just that …." Helga looked at Arnold, not wanting to sound like a creep. "It's just that I remember hearing about those walking heads right here." Helga pointed at the part of some monsters called Scouters, walking towards a temple. "It just felt … spooky. Heh. Or you just ripped if off an old cartoon."

Arnold gave her an odd look. "Well there was a newsp-"

"Newspaper article on the 6th. That was it!" Helga quickly said.

"…..Okay. Well wait. I don't think those photos I have showed body parts."

Helga tried to think quickly. "Well … wait. What photos?"

"Oh." Arnold rubbed the back of his head. "Well Edwardo was more than just a family-friend." Arnold took out the photo album from a shelf and showed her the picture of Eduardo. "This is him, and he's part of the team who found those masks."

"Get out." Helga looked at the picture. Helga's eyes widened when she saw the mask he was holding. She felt completely shocked, more than completely. And yet, looking in those empty eyes made her feel ….

"Helga?"

"Oh, sorry about that again." Helga felt her head. "Maybe those nightmares I've been having are messing with my minds. That's all."

"You're still having them?" Arnold sat down next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

"Uhhh ….. Oh, we still need to write that essay."

"Oh right!" Arnold realized. "Please, continue reading."

Helga read through the story and really enjoyed Arnold's main character, Tona. She quickly theorized that he must have based the character on himself, which she had no argument against. But what caught the most attention was Tona's friend, a masked creature by the name of Mascasa.

"You know. Mask in Spanish is Mascara. Not Mascasa."

"I know." Arnold said. "That how'd they called him in my dream."

"Dream?"

"Well, I didn't think up of all of this on my own." Arnold smiled. "Ever since I found my … I mean Oct 5th, I've been having these strange dreams most of my nights involving this Mascasa character."

Arnold then went on to tell about the dreams he was having from Mascasa's creation, other types of mask monsters.

"Last night I dreamed about one of those mask creatures you read out loud being a prototype for something. Also I think he's a bit paranoid with something, but very loyal to Itzam and Mascasa."

"….O.K. I mean you know dreams better than anyone." Helga joked. " _Man, this is creepy. Should I tell him about …._ "

"So what do you think of the ending?"

Helga snapped out of her thoughts. "Let me see."

Helga read through the introduction of the villain, a plain old pirate. Reading the pirate's dialogue and finding out his big evil plan seemed too boring.

"You stink at writing bad guys."

"I know…" Arnold sighed. "I guess it's not in me to write bad people."

Helga smirked. "Count yourself lucky you have a bad-to-the-bone friend to help."

"Friend?" Arnold had to ask himself that. " _Of course she's a friend. Still picks on me a lot, but not as mean as Wolfgang_." Arnold looked at the essay. "So how should a bad guy be like?"

"Well for starters you made him way too nice." Helga took out a sheet and write down some villain traits. "Make him as inhuman as possible."

"But he's still human." Arnold added. "How far can someone go?"

"Trust me, let me tell you." Helga wrote more. "Make him …. Have henchmen. But make sure he's so bad he overshadow them. Also make him kill a lot of people."

"Helga, I don't feel comfortable with-"

"And you should also add some Green Eyes dying because of them."

Arnold's heart skipped a beat. "Helga, I-"

"And what will really be juicy if this Pirate finds a kid and parent and kills the-" Helga instantly stopped herself, realizing what she had said. "I mean hurt a family member. Not kill anyone yet. Then have a few minions experience a change of heart." Helga looked at him with a sheepish smile. "Since they realized how evil the Pirate is, they don't want to be evil anymore. That's your stuff, right?"

Arnold thought about it. "Yeah, that is a good idea. I like that." Arnold took a pencil and wrote with her. "And maybe some of the minions were forced to work for the Pirate."

"Good idea. That Pirate guy could be holding his par-Parrots hostage. Ha, joking! I mean loved ones. Yeah, that's it."

"And how about this, and maybe I can add some that, and how about-"

The two kids wrote about ideas for thirty minutes and both laughed and were intrigued with the other's ideas. After they got all their ideas together, Helga helped Arnold re-write his essay with more advance wording.

"And don't use those words more than once in the same sentence. You spelled that wrong. Separate that into two paragraphs."

They soon finished the essay, reaching the necessary amount of words needed. "Aaaaand done." Helga sat up. "Let me tell you, you would have flunked without me."

Arnold felt so sincere to Helga. "Thank you, I have a chance to find them!" Arnold embraced her with a hug, which Helga felt captivated before slapping herself.

"Don't go too soft on me. I'm still supposed to pick on you."

"Well not since my birthday." Arnold reminded her. "I think you're doing a lot better."

"Oh … well I guess thanks and … wait." Helga tilted her head. "What'd you say after 'Thank you'?"

Arnold's eyes widened. "Oh would you look at the time. I think you need to go home for dinner."

Helga knew he said something else. "Well you're right about that. My folks would hate it if I missed one of Oooolgaaa's special dishes. See you around and …. your welcome."

As Helga was about to walk down Arnold's room's steps, but the boy stopped her. "Wait, I forgot."

"What is it?" Helga annoyingly asked.

"We need a reason for the Pirate to be evil."

"Are you serious?" Helga glanced at him as she placed her fists on her hips. "You don't need a reason to be evil."

"But …. There got to be reasons." Arnold looked at his essay. "I'm sure deep down he must have been-"

"Believe me, Arnoldo. There are plenty of bad people out there being bad for the heck of it. I hope you don't plan on changing the essay. You might ruin it on your own."

As Helga walked away, Arnold looked at the essay he and Helga wrote. "But …. Well Helga is right about not touching this." Arnold slid it into a folder and placed it in his backpack. "I can't change things. Everything else is perfect."

"Hey Arnold, Dinner!" her Grandpa called down. "Pookie, I hope you didn't add any raspberries in these."

Arnold sighed happily. "I'm sure I'll win now, thanks to Helga." The boy smiled to himself and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"And I didn't make fun of him once when we were brainstorming." Helga and Olga were talking on the drive home. "And he has a family friend named Edwardo who's finding all those masks in San Lorenzo."

Olga took in Helga's words, those long long words about Arnold Arnold Arnold. " _She really needs more hobbies_ … _I'm I a bad sister for not realizing this_." Olga smiled at her sister. "That's good. Did you talk to him about your nightmares?"

Helga calmed down. "Not really…. But the strangest thing is that he was having a recurring dream the same time I did. Only they were about some fantasy ancient people and mask monsters as servants."

"That is strange. You should tell me about those dreams soon."

Helga slouched down. "Sure, but you won't like them."

Olga pulled into the garage, but before she opened the car door, she asked Helga an important question. "You didn't mention …. Miles and Stella about Arnold, did you?"

Helga took a deep breath. "I almost slip, but not a word left my mouth about them. But I'm confident this Eduardo guy was a more personal friend to Miles and Stella."

"Hm, that could have been Eduardo I saw talking to Miles and Stella years ago. But at least you didn't mention anything." Olga smiled. "Come on, maybe my special Ravioli and Shrimp in Vodka sauce will make those dreams go away."

Helga felt her stomach. "Anything sounds good now. I'm starving like a horse."

* * *

"That's good to hear."

.

.

.

"Master, I think something is unusual with this floor."

"Let me check …. Hey you wouldn't remember any secret passageways in here? Like say one that will lead down there?"

"How can I forget? There is a basement for storage. Luckily I'm one of the few who knows the combinations. In fact I just have to do it here ….. and there you go."

"I wished the Green Eyes were this advanced now."

"You know we can easily help them do that, right?"

"I don't think advancing that fast is a good thing. They'll just become lazy, and we wouldn't want that to happen, right?"

"Heh, no we wouldn't. No we ….. oh my…"

.

.

.

.

"I have almost NO idea what this means."

 **End of Chapter**


	5. Arnold Won, Duh

**Chapter 5:** Arnold Won, Duh

"(Come on. Say the word 'Itzam')"

Itzam and Mascasa were in his lab, working on Mascasa's speaking skills. "(Iiiiitzzzzzzaaaaaammmmmm)" He spoke slowly with a foolish face.

"(IiiiiiiiitaaaaaaAM!)"

Itzam smiled. "(Yes, you're doing it. Now make the last part quieter, and the whole thing shorter)"

Mascasa took a deep breath. "(It…..zam. …..Itzam.)"

Itzam smiled joyfully. "(Good Mascasa. You've finally said my name!)"

Mascasa smiled and hopped up and down. "(Itzam, food, Green Eyes, Scouter, Hunter, Nuuk, ow my toe, you're not fat so please don't hurt me!)"

Itzam laughed. "(And those words too!)" Itzam picked up Mascasa and gently rested his forehead on Mascasa. "(You're learning so much, soon you'll can learn other languages such as our competitor empire. Can this day get any better?)"

"(Itzam!)" Then a man ran into his lab and bonked into a wall. "(Ixch is in labor!)"

"(Labor? I don't believe it!)" Itzam swung Mascasa around. "(This is wonderful, our baby's coming ….. OUR BABY'S COMING?!)" Itzam released Mascasa, causing him to be flung into some vases. "(I'M COMING!)" Itzam ran pass the man and headed straight to his home, with Mascasa following.

The two reached their home and barged right in. "(Where the devil were you two?!)" Ixch shouted in bed as some women were watching over her. "(Help me and experience this miracle with me NOW!)"

Itzam grabbed some random cloths and came to his wife's aid.

Mascasa walked in and saw the situation, completely clueless as to what is exactly going on. "(W…Where is ….. baby?)"

"(Coming out of me!" shouted Ixch. Mascasa shrieked in shock as Itzam and the women were running around.

"(Easy does it, now push.)"

"(Push what?)" asked Mascasa. "(Tell me.)"

Itzam glanced to Mascasa and to his wife a dozen times in a few seconds. "(Just wait outside. We'll handle everything.)"

Mascasa did as he was told and sat outside. "(Why didn't you give him the ability to make this less painful?)" Ixch asked with sweat racing down her red and stressed face.

"(You know we can't do that unless you want to be bonked on the head that hard.)" Itzam placed a wet cloth on her forehead. "(Trust me, just breathed deeply and you'll be fine.)"

Then a horrific explosion was heard outside. "(Mascasa!)" Itzam rushed out to see Mascasa standing up. "(What happened!?)"

Mascasa pointed towards the wilderness and there Itzam saw….

* * *

" _Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey-_ "

Arnold quickly jumped up and turned his clock off. "Wow; that was tense!" Arnold wiped the sweat off his forehead. He opened a draw and took out a journal. "That's another one." Arnold written down the dream he had and placed the journal neatly next to his dad's. "I'm so glad I'd decided to do this."

Arnold looked at his backpack and realized the submission day had arrived.

"Well, it's time."

After getting ready for the day, Arnold climbed onto the bus and greeted Gerald and Phoebe. "Hey Arnold, is that essay of yours ready?"

"Sure is." Arnold patted his backpack. "Thanks to Helga of course."

"Say what now?" Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Helga was helping you; the same girl that bullied you for years?"

"That's right." Arnold sat down behind the two. "I probably wouldn't stand a chance without her."

"I bet it was worth going through the name calling." Gerald smiled to himself.

"She's not bad once you get to know her." Pheobe said; which made Gerald feel a bit ashamed. "Trust me."

"Actually she went easy being a bully." Arnold spoke. "In fact we had a lot of fun brainstorming ideas. Also she wasn't really mean to me since my birthday."

"True." Gerald felt his chin. "And to tell you the truth that was giving me and the rest of the class the creeps."

"Gerald…."

"I mean it, just look for yourself." Gerald pointed around and Arnold noticed everyone staring at him and immediately looked away.

"O.K. I admit it is strange, but this is a good thing. She's probably changing to be a better person."

"Whatever you say." Gerald leaned back as Helga climbed onto the bus. "There she is now."

"But she's looking much better today." Pheobe pointed out the bag-free eyes and her upbeat attitude. "Morning, Helga."

"Morning Pheebs." Helga sat down next to Arnold. "I'm in too much of a good mood right now. Finally had a good dream."

"What was it about?" Pheobe asked as Gerald doesn't seem to care.

"Just me kicking butt." Helga laughed before turning to Arnold. "So what about you, dream about more masks?"

Arnold answered as Phoebe and Gerald gave him a curious look. "Yep, and with Mascasa again."

"Mascasa?" Gerald asked? "What kind of dream were you having?"

"Long story." Arnold answered. "I've based my essay on it. But I'll tell you all about later."

The bus pulled next to P.S. 118 and they all gathered into Mr. Simmons's class. "Good morning, students!" Mr. Simmons greeted the kids. "Well today's the big day." He called over to Arnold. "Do you have your essay ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Simmons." Arnold's heart pounded a bit fast as he took the essay out of his bag and handed it to Mr. Simmons.

"Now Arnold, there are plenty of essays that were written for this contest, but I'm sure your essay is very 'special'."

"Thank you, Mr. Simmons." Arnold sat back to his desk, praying that this will take him to San Lorenzo. " _Please let me win, please let me win_."

" _Oh please let him win. He deserve it above all else._ " Helga mentally sighed.

Arnold breathed slowly. " _Whoever is judging, please like mine the most ….. Mine and Helga's._ "

* * *

After class, the essay was shipped with the other essays by plane towards a far off country, San Lorenzo. The essays were then placed in an old truck and delivered to a tent overlooking an old temple being excavated.

"Ay yai yai, I can't believe we're stuck reading all these essays." Out of all the dumb luck, the person responsible for reading these entries is none other than Eduardo himself. "Hey Kisiin, how are you doing with them?"

The black-haired woman who was holding a skull in the photo was reading through the essays next to Eduardo. "Mh, I have to say these are pretty bland and tasteless, but at least it doesn't have 'adult language' all over it." The woman named Kisiin said as she skimmed though the sheets with her bright green eyes. "But what do you expect from kids ….. wait, here's one with nothing but bad language, burn." She threw it into a fire pit outside. "Can't wait to get back to work and scare you after this."

Eduardo sighed. "I still can't believe you weren't fired yet."

"Hey, we're both doing the same amount of work under the allowed time." Kisiin protested. "Besides, this will help you build character when you're confronted with snakes and spiders …. and pigs."

Eduardo shook his head and smiled. "Trust me; I've been on a number of adventures with two dear friends of mine." Eduardo skimmed through another adequate work and tossed it to the side.

"Friends aye?" Kisiin torn up another essay. "Who might that be?"

Eduardo smiled with a hint of sadness. "Just two of the greatest people who have once lived."

"Once?" Kisiin asked with a lowered tone.

"Oh, you've never heard about them." Eduardo placed another sheet to the side. "Their names were Miles and Stella."

Kisiin's green eyes widened. "M…M…Miles and Stella?" She then grabbed a hold of Eduardo's shirt. "THE Miles and Stella … uhhhhhh…"

"Shortman." Eduardo gently removed her hands. "I'm guessing that you've heard of them?"

Kisiin placed her hands on her lap. "I've heard so many things about them. Is it true they helped the mysterious Green Eyes whom may or may not be living anymore?"

"Well that is just a rumor. I can't confirm it." Eduardo laughed, looking away with his bad poker face. "But I'm sure you've heard what happened to them….."

Kisiin sighed. "They flew towards the jungle, and no trace was ever found." Kisiin picked up on last sheet from her pile. "I feel so sorry ….. hm." Kisiin paid close attention to the essay she was holding. "I just found our winner."

"Kisiin, you can't just decide that. And I'm not done." Eduardo said, examining a stain on one sheet.

Kisiin read the essay over and over with amazement and yet with great mystery. Her eyes flickered with many expressions as she checked something interesting. "Who could have written such a beautiful story?" Kisiin looked at the top corner and saw the name 'Arnold Shortman' "Huh, hey Eddy, this kid has the same last name as Miles and Stella. How unusual is that?"

"Very unusual …." Eduardo's eyes lit up and he toss an essay away. "Let me see that!" Eduardo nearly tore the sheet in half as he grabbed if off the woman.

"Sheesh, not so close!"

Eduardo blushed lightly as he stood back. He checked the essay over and over. "I don't believe it…." Eduardo glanced at the essay and read about an amazing and yet simple tale. "Toma, Masks, Masssscasa? Should be Mascara but I know what it means in the U.S." Eduardo checked the address of the essay and the name of the city. "Hillwood? Hillwood!? Hillwood!" Eduardo laughed loudly as he danced around. "It's him, I don't believe it!"

"Believe what?" Kisiin asked, oblivious to what he's so crazy about. "I'm supposed to be the weird and un-boring one. Tell me."

Eduardo felt his beating heart. "This is there kid! Miles and Stella's son!"

Kisiin's eyes lit up. "They had a son?!"

"Of course they had a son!" Eduardo knocked the other essays off and placed Arnold's essay on the table. "Do you know what this means…."

"You're choosing him as our winner?"

"No, it means I wasn't just dangling keys above him!" Eduardo laughed as Kisiin wondered what he's talking about.

"So are you going to choose him over all the other kids?" Kisiin asked with a smirk.

Eduardo quickly calmed down. "Well it wouldn't be fair if I just chose Arnold's as the winner. Even if his story is the best, so far. We must read the others."

"Oops."

Eduardo's eyes lit up and noticed Kisiin wasn't in the tent with him. He peeked out and saw Kisiin tossing the rest of the essays into the fire. "For the record, the rest smelled funny."

Eduardo glanced at Arnold's Essay. "Well, we have a winner."

* * *

(One and a half Weeks Later)

"Arnold, are you worried about the winner?" Phil asked Arnold at the kitchen table.

This was the week that the winner of the essay contest will be announced. No official day was given. He doesn't know if they'll just get a call or letter, or if someone will visit their school.

"Yes…" Arnold picked at his breakfast. He'd never felt so nervous in his life, not even when he tried to save the neighborhood from Sheck. He thought back about the rough nights he was having, feeling sleep depraved like Helga was, only this time he didn't have any more of those dreams.

"Just remember what we've talked about, Shortman." Phil placed his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "If you lose, please to take it as the end of the world."

Arnold took a deep breath. "O.K. Grandpa." Arnold left the Boarding house and waved goodbye to his dear grandparents at the front door.

"Poor kid…." The two slowly walked to the living room and sat down gently. "I hope that girl with the one eyebrow knows what she's writing."

"Don't worry, Steely Phil." Grandma Pookie smiled. "Arnold's a good and smart kid."

"Not that smart." Phil leaned back. "Growing up without them is hard on him. He has no idea what could have happened or if they're still alive. Heck, we feel the same way….." Phil took a deep breath. "But we actually knew them."

A moment of silence was held between the two, but then a gentle knock was heard from the door.

"Wonder who that can be?" Phil and Pookie answered the door, brightening themselves up for the visitor. "Welcome to the Sunsets Arms ….. HOLLY CONOLLY!"

.

.

"Really, hardly slept at all again?" Arnold was walking towards the class with Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga. "You know Mr. Simmons will call you out again for dowsing off." Gerald said.

"I know; I'm just so nervous." Arnold thought back about the essay. "Was it good enough?"

"Of course it was good enough, I helped you." Helga said, still feeling energetic. "Have to point out the obvious, but this is ironic. I was in your shoes a few weeks ago and now you're hardly sleeping while I was getting great sleep, even though Olga is back."

"I am quite curious, Helga." Phoebe spoke. "Your sister has been here for a long time and became Mr. Simmons's student teacher again. Did she graduate from college?"

"I dunno." Helga said as they walked passed Principal's Wartz's office door, which burst open with the principal cheering towards the heavens. "YES YES YES!"

The kids sat down to see Olga standing next to the front desk. "Morning class." She spoke, without personally addressing her baby sister. "You're all probably wondering where Mr. Simmons is." Olga glanced around to see all the non-expressive faces. "Well he's ….. somewhere?" Olga glanced at the door. "Somewhere?"

The bell rung shortly after and then Principal Wartz spoke through the speakers. "EVERYONE, AUDITORIUM, NOW!"

Olga glanced around confusedly. "Well, you heard our wonderful principle. Let's all line up single file and marched right to the auditorium."

" _Was this_ …." Arnold's heart raced as they walked towards the auditorium.

All the classes and teachers sat down as Principal Wartz tried his best to hold in his excitement, with Mr. Simmons standing next to him. "Hello students of P.S. 118. I have a special announcement." Principal Wartz cleared his throat. "In a couple of weeks, which is a week away before Thanksgiving, I will not be present during that weeeeek!"

Some of the students cheered a bit.

"Because ….. because … And this is why I called you here!" The anxious Wartz handed Mr. Simmons the sheet as he glee some more.

"Students and Staff of this fine School, I am here to announce the winner of the San Lorenzo Essay Contest!"

Arnold's eyes lit up. "Come on …. Come on …."

"The winner of the essay contest is none other than …. Arnold Shortman! Wait, that his last name?"

Everyone in the auditorium looked over at the boy standing up in shock. "I ….won?"

"Arnold won!" "Ada boy!" "Shortman?" Everyone's cheers slowly faded in Arnold's mind. He finally done it, he had a chance …. A chance to find them.

"What are you waiting for, Arnold. Get up here." Mr. Simmons said, just as eager as the crowd.

Arnold made his way to the stage as Principal Wartz shook his hand. "You've done it! You've won my free trip to San Lorenzo!"

Arnold shook his hand, unaware of what he really said. "Thank you, Mr. Simmons!"

Mr. Simmons then asked Principal Wartz if this way of announcing was necessary.

"YES!" Principal Wartz then turned to the audience. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to class, minus Mr. Simmons's class!"

The rest of the people left the auditorium and Arnold's class all stood on stage. Mr. Simmons handed each of them a sheet of paper. "Now boys and girls. The trip to San Lorenzo is a week today. That will give you enough time to collect necessary and vital belonging and to have your parents and/or guardians to sign these permission slips." He looked at Olga. "Well since you were assigned to work with my class only, why not come with us? We will need another chaperon."

"Oh I would love to! This will be a great experience and to spend more time with both my sisters!" Olga squealed as she and Lila held hands and danced a bit.

"Woopie." Helga sighed. "At least Olga is actually becoming O.K." She looked at Arnold reading the permission slip thoroughly. " _Your prayers have been answered._ "

"And young man I almost forgot." Principal Wartz said. "I believe an old family friend of yours from San Lorenzo is in town."

"What?!" Arnold asked as everyone became silent. Some of the kids whispered about who it might be and the chanced of the contest being rigged.

"Is it Eduardo?" Arnold asked frantically.

"I'm not too sure. I've received a call that one of the judges is here and knows your par-hm, family." Wartz cleared his throat. "However he is not here yet. My guess is that he'd gotten lost."

"I bet that judge let Arnold win!" said Harold as Stinky and Eugene agreed.

"Now boys, there is no way of proving that. But you should keep this to yourself just in case this is true or you'll be serving detention for the rest of the year!" The three boys became quiet. "As I was saying, the judge is-"

"Right here, amigo!" Then a Hispanic man walked into the auditorium. "Is this the classroom of the winner?"

Arnold looked at the man in aww. "Eduardo…..Eduardo!" Arnold waved to the man, catching his attention. "I'm Arnold Shortman!"

Eduardo's eyes widened as he looked at the ten year old boy. "Me Senor. It is you." Eduardo climbed up the steps to meet the boy. "You were only over a year old when I last saw you."

Without warning, Arnold embraced Eduardo in a hug. "My grandparents told me all about you. I can't believe you're here!"

"So am I, Arnold." Eduardo smiled and hugged the boy.

As the kids were giving them odd looks and talking to themselves, Helga whispered to Olga. "Hey Olga, I saw his picture at Arnold's place, is this the guy Arnold's parents talked to before … you know?"

"That's him alright." Olga looked at the man. "I remember him perfectly."

Eduardo and Arnold let go of their hug. "I can't wait till you see my grandparents again."

"Actually the Boarding House was the first place I went to …. Because I couldn't find the school in this city." Eduardo laughed softly to himself. "Both Phil and Pookie are the same as always. I'm amazed they're still in great shape." Eduardo grinned proudly. "But what was I expecting from the parents of your father." Eduardo quickly shut himself up as some of the kids gave him shocked stares. "As I was saying, I am here for just one day. But your grandparents have already given me a room to stay."

Eduardo looked at Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz. "Apologies for my lateness, I hope I didn't hold up your class long."

"Not at all." Wartz said. "Mr. Simmons, Miss Pataki, and students. Eduardo and I must speak privately about the matters for the field trip. Please continue your schedule class time now."

"I'll meet you again at the boarding house to catch up for all these years, Arnold." Eduardo shook the boy's hand.

"See you then, Eduardo." Arnold waved goodbye as they left the auditorium. Not even five feet away from the exit, all the students were bombarding him with questions about everything related to San Lorenzo and Eduardo.

"Now class, I'm sure Arnold has much to tell us." Mr. Simmons said. "But we still have a test today." A long groan was heard from everyone. "You'll have plenty of time to ask him during lunch and recess. Now let's hit those books!"

Class when on as usual, except for everyone's mind being on Arnold's mysterious friend, but thankfully they weren't too distracted to take their test.

Lunch finally arrived and Arnold gathered his food with Gerald. "Congratulation again!" Gerald said happily. "Just to think, next week we'll be hiking through those wild jungles of San Lorenzo."

"Yes we will, San Lorenzo …." Arnold smiled happily.

"You're making that Freddy Kruger face again." Gerald pointed out.

"Sorry."

"But anyway, this Eduardo guy …. Is he the same one from …"

Arnold and Gerald then noticed his class mates sitting at or around Arnold's usual table, eager for answers. "Oh boy…" Arnold and Gerald sat down and he held his hand up. "I know what you're wondering." Arnold looked at all his friends. "You see, I only knew him once as a baby."

The kids looked at one another, feeling that the answer was clearly about something taboo to them.

"He was a friend … to my parents."

"You're pa-pa-parents?!" Rhonda asked as everyone stood there in shock. They didn't know what to think, no one had ever mentioned Arnold's parents before, and no one ever dared asked him personally. They just assumed they must have died or just abandoned him or something.

"He is the same one?" Gerald spoke from realization, which made everyone stare at him. "O.K. If Arnold doesn't want to go into any details, don't make him talk. Got it?" Gerald pointed his fingers at everyone.

"Gerald, they have the right to know ….. but …." Arnold felt real uneasy as they turned their attention back to him.

"Come on, tell us!" Harold said.

"I'm ever so curious about all this." Lila said.

"And why is he living all the way in San Lorenzo?" asked Stinky.

"Was it aliens?" asked Curly.

Sweat started running down Arnold's face. "Well, you see…"

"Alright you bunch of morons. If he doesn't want to talk about it, leave him alone!" They all looked at Helga. "Gerald might just stand there and bark, but I'm all fangs, you got that?"

They quickly nodded and returned to their seats, far away from earshot and Helga's sight. "Don't say I didn't do you any favors, bucko." Helga said. "Come on Phoebe; let Arnold-o and Tall Hair Boy talk privately."

"Coming." Phoebe then whispered to Helga. "There's something I should tell you."

"So is your mind too blown to talk to me about it too?" Gerald asked.

"Of course not. I want to tell you first …. But I think you'll end up telling Phoebe anyway." The two friends spoke at their table alone. "He's the same Eduardo. I'm surprised he's a judge."

"I bet he let you win." Gerald smiled. "So are you going to show him your dad's journal?"

"That's a great idea, Gerald." Arnold took a bite out of his sandwich. "He would be so amazed. He can help me with the map."

Gerald looked at his friend curiously. "I wouldn't doubt it, but don't think we'll travel all over that country. It's not as big as the U.S.A, but still big."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Arnold said, without revealing his true goals. " _Should I tell him what I'm planning?_ "

.

.

"I have one crazy black cloud." Eduardo sat with Arnold in the Boarding House as they read through the journal. Phil and Pookie were also there along with the rest of the boarders.

"Three strikes. A mountain slide to a waterfall, a cable cart rescue, and a volcano. That's some big bad luck right there." Ernie spoke as he took a cookie from the table. "I'm surprised Miles and Stella made it through that, especially when Stella was in labor."

Arnold laughed. "I wouldn't call it bad luck."

"What are you saying, Arnold?" asked Mr. Hyunh. "They almost burned alive."

"But they didn't." Arnold pointed up a finger. "They met the Green Eyes, saved some people, and were saved by the Green Eyes during the eruption."

Eduardo smiled softly. "Always looking on the bright side, just like your father."

"Eduardo." Arnold hesitated for a moment. "Do you know any stories about my parents the journal didn't spoke about?"

They all looked at Eduardo, feeling a bit concern for the boy. "Yes my friend. I'll tell you all about when I first met Miles and our adventures together."

"To be continued."

"Mrs. Pookie Shortman, what are you talking about?" asked Eduardo.

"Just roll with it." said Phil.

* * *

"O.K., let's gather together what we've figured out…."

"Well sir. We've search as far as we can in this jungle without getting lost ourselves and still cannot find _him_. Search through all the files and found no further details about _that_. And the basement ….. well we found a path to _there_ , but I still have no idea what was going on there and I do not like it!"

"It also seems like the path was heavily damaged not too long ago, which could be a reason why that pirate didn't escape this way, or he was here during the destruction. We can't say for sure."

" _What if the pirate_ …."

"The pirate what?"

"Don't do that! I was thinking that maybe he wasn't involved."

"He had La Corazon in his hand. You remembered that."

"Right, right. We've sort of cornered him back home then you scared him off. Do you remember anything back then?"

"No details I can recall. Do you know any other temples Itzam worked in?"

"Sorry, we've collected all the information from those temples and stored them away, which we looked through recently. However ….. there is one left that no one has ever found, not even Mascasa himself."

 **End of Chapter**


	6. Memories

**Chapter 6:** Memories

"Did you miss us?"

"Pookie, why do you have to hide your medicine every time they're delivered?" Phil asked his wife.

"No, they'll never take me!"

Eduardo just rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you two haven't changed."

"Except our age …. Darn raspberries!" Phil stood up. "I heard the story already; you start while I answer the call to nature."

When Phil left, Eduardo told the tale of how he met Miles Shortman.

(Flashback)

" _I arrived at Hillwood University from San Lorenzo to study anthropology._ "

Eduardo arrived from a bus and witnesses the views of his brand new college.

" _When I looked at that building, I felt like I would change the world for the better. Until something arrived that was foreign to San Lorenzo …. Cold weather._ "

Autumn arrived and Eduardo was shivering in the library.

"Are you O.K.?" asked a certain blonde man. "It's only 50 degrees."

" _Thankfully the harsh weather allowed me and your father to meet_."

"I'm Miles Shortman."

"The names Eduardo …. Eduardoooo ACHOO!" Eduardo sneezed right on Miles's face. "Heh, sorry."

" _We quickly became friends when I had to help him on a botanist project since I made him catch the flu._ "

"Good …" Miles and Eduardo worked in a dorm and Miles pointed at a paper Eduardo was writing. "You have to carry the …. ACHOO!" Miles's powerful sneeze pushed him towards a bookcase, knocking down all the books and knickknacks, with each landing on the same exact spot on Miles's forehead. "I'm O.K."

" _Even back then your father was clumsy ….. unnaturally clumsy_."

Eduardo then explained how Miles fell in a pond and was attacked by mosquitos, fell out of the football stadium and got tackled, walked under some ladders and a paint can fell on his head which caused him to land in a pile of feathers some random students have, and almost breaking a college landmark all because he saw a spider.

Next Eduardo spoke about their graduation. Miles received his diploma and shook the hands of plenty of doctors and professors.

" _Miles and I have done a fantastic job through the years and were honored as some of the best students in the University_."

Eduardo received his diploma, but then gasped when Miles fell off the stage and landed in one of the band's drums. "Oh hermano."

(End Flashback)

"Wow, were you two really?" Arnold's eyes glistered.

"Indeed they were." Phil said as he returned. "I remember the celebration."

"I sure don't." laughed Ernie along with other boarders. "Once we hit the bo…." The boarders realized that Arnold was with them. "….. We got clobbered in the head thanks to your dad. Heh."

"Yes, that actually did happened." laughed Eduardo.

"That took place long before Oskar and I got married." Susie said. "Wonder what he was like."

"He along with Stella would laugh that Oskar got married." laughed Ernie.

"Hey that's not funny!" said Oskar.

Arnold chuckled. "So did you and dad go straight to San Lorenzo after that?"

Eduardo smiled at the boy's cheerful tone. "Well I did after the party. Miles had to do his paper works in order to leave the country. In fact, your father and I traveled to many parts of the world together before coming to San Lorenzo, such as Africa and Australia."

Eduardo briefly described how those trips went and the many discoveries that were made. "Those were some of the best years we ever had, well as a pair of friends." Eduardo smiled. "After some years in different countries, we've finally arrived at San Lorenzo, my home country." Eduardo laid back and thought about his fond memories. "We've studies the locals and plant life for a few more years until the day that changed Miles's life forever ….. your mother."

(Flashback)

Eduardo watched as Miles and Stella bonded over the time they met and after the mountainside incident.

" _I could easily see the love blossoming between those two. And thankfully they weren't too much in love to leave me all by my lonesome_."

"Miles, Stella. I believe that's the flower we need." Eduardo pointed at a calm river with a large vegetation covered rock in the middle. Miles and Stella looked at the beautiful red and orange flower soaking in the sun rays.

"Seems easy enough." Miles looked around and walked into the half-deep river. He took the flower from the rock with ease, but then an anaconda emerged from the water.

"Miles!" Stella and Eduardo shouted as Miles stood there frozen as the anaconda was swimming around him, looking curious.

Then a horde of smaller anacondas arose from the water, following the larger one.

"Hey snakes!" Stella threw a rock near them and the anacondas swim away from Miles.

"Thanks Stella." Miles wadded back and climbed out of the river.

"Good thing they didn't attack on sight." Stella sighed, taking the flower. "This will be a great ingredient for that medicine I was working on."

Miles glanced back and saw the anacondas had returned and are now resting on the rock.

"Something the matter?" Eduardo asked.

"Is that species known?" Miles pointed at the snakes with dark brown scales and emerald green diamond spots. "I had a pet anaconda before named Larry. They don't usual travel in packs like that."

Stella noticed the smaller ones huddling around each other. "Yeah, besides crocodilians, reptiles are on their own after birth."

"And they're defiantly babies, not males." Miles pointed out. "Males would of have been eaten by now."

The anaconda and the babies dove underwater, never to be seen again.

"Maybe we've discovered a new species." Eduardo said with enthusiasm.

"Maybe?" Miles and Stella smiled. "But first things first." Stella held up the flower. "A giant snake can wait, but people really need this."

" _That mission was successful, but that anaconda species was never seen again. I guess it will remain one of San Lorenzo's many mysteries._ "

The anaconda and its children slithered onto land and two figures, a tall and a small one, walked towards them. The snakes surprisingly acted friendly as one offspring slithered into a pair of small hands.

(End Flashback)

"But who were those two mysterious folks at the end?" asked Pookie.

"Those were Miles and Stella, including myself." Eduardo answered. "The only living beings besides plants were those snakes."

Pookie shrugged. "Guess you stink at Hide and Seek."

Eduardo rolled his eyes. "Well you probably know what happens after that." Eduardo patted the journal. "It is an amazing find. Especially that map." Eduardo picked the book up and turned to the last page. "I had no idea Miles was working on this. It must be a spare for when he travels." He closely examined the 'unexplored' areas. "It's even more detailed than any existing map."

Arnold pointed out to the map. "So where did they ….." Arnold quickly quite himself and faked a cough. "So where did they first meet?" Phil gave his grandson a suspicious stare.

Eduardo smiled. "Around here." Edurado pointed at a spot. "Your class will be visiting there on the field trip, along with the new excavation site and the same village Miles and Stella lived."

"Really?!" Arnold smiled.

"Indeed, all the villagers know about the essay and your arrival. They are all very excited for your return."

"Why wouldn't they?" Phil spoke. "I bet all your friends and teacher will learn so much about your parents."

Arnold realized that their visit may make Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz very suspicious if he ever tries leaving. "Yeah, they sure will …" Arnold said, hiding his true tone. "So you're only here for the night?"

"Unfortunately yes." Eduardo patted the boy on the head. "But you're lucky. You'll see me next week! And you'll see what I've been finding all this time."

Arnold stopped and wondered. "Eduardo. You went to college to be an anthropologist. Why are you digging for old relics from ages ago?"

Eduardo looked a bit surprised when Arnold asked. "Oh that. I've started doing it as a hobby and helped the team out so much. But I still study the ways of life of the locals. It also helps me learn more and more about the Green Eyes."

"The Green Eyes …. Did they ever write back?" Arnold asked.

"Sadly no." Eduardo said. "And it's a shame I can't just find them. I would love to tell them that you're returning to the land you've stopped the eruption of a volcano."

"Oh I love that part!" said Mr. Hyunh.

Arnold gazed at the journal. "Maybe one of them will show up? You'll never know."

Eduardo smiled softly. "You're right. We can never tell the future."

Phil looked at the clock. "Well Shortman; time for bed."

"Awww, but Grandpa. I want to hear more of Eduardo's stories." Arnold sighed.

"Sorry, Shortman. But you still have school and Eduardo needs to leave early tomorrow."

Eduardo spoke. "Do not worry, Arnold my friend. You'll have plenty of time when we see each other in San Lorenzo."

Arnold smiled. "O.K. Goodnight everyone!"

They all waved goodnight to Arnold and the boarders spoke to themselves. "You know, if I hadn't heard all that from Miles and Stella themselves, I would never believe it." Mr. Ernie said.

"It's crazy." said Oskar. "Hidden temples, secret people, and a volcano who stops when a baby is born."

"And don't forget that treasure that bad pirate want." Mr. Hyunh said.

"Yeah … the treasure …"Oskar rubbed his hands.

"Now don't you get any ideas of joining that trip, Oskar!" Phil threatened the man. He looked at Eduardo with a bit of concern. "Eduardo, there's something we want to ask you."

"Is it about this sheet from the journal I found under the cushion?" Eduardo took a sheet out, which Phil quickly grabbed. "I hope you didn't read it!"

Eduardo looked spooked. "No I haven't. But why are you acting … I knew I noticed a torn after the wedding part.

Mr. Hyunh stood up and covered his ears. "La la la la! I am not listening to you!"

"Stop making a scene. It's already getting enough uncomfortable." Phil said. "But Edurado …. I have a feeling that Arnold may go out looking for his parents."

Eduardo listened very carefully to what Phil said. "Phil and Pookie. I promise on my life that Arnold will not be going out into that jungle alone."

"Thanks Ed. That means a lot and …. Try to talk to the boy about it as gently as you can. He's very mature, but still a kid."

Eduardo held his chest. "Cross my heart."

.

.

(Flashback)

"O.K. Arnold, you and do it!"

Inside the Boarding House, Miles was holding onto the tiny hands belonging to a baby Arnold who as standing up and walking towards Stella. "Come to mommy!"

Arnold stumbled with one step and fell to the ground, but his dad's grasp lifted him up. "Come on, Arnold. One more time."

Baby Arnold smiled as he tried again. He managed one step, then two, and three.

"That's it, Arnold. Give me a hug!" Stella held her hands out.

Miles then let go of Arnold's hands and Arnold walked into his mother's arms by himself. "You did it!" Stella picked him up and swirled her baby boy. "You're growing up so fast!"

"Next thing we know, we'll find a few strands of grey hair." Miles laughed.

"Better be on your head first." Stella smirked as she handed baby Arnold to him.

As they continue to play, a single spider crawled onto the ceiling above them. The spider used its thread to lower itself in front of them.

The two adults noticed the spider and froze in fear. "Spi spi spi."

Before they could slowly walk away, Arnold smiled and swatted the spider to the floor, where it crawled underneath a couch.

Miles and Stella glanced at their unfazed baby boy. "Is he really our son?"

Both Miles and Stella laughed. "Looks like he's braver than we thought." Stella rubbed the boy's hair.

"Which is why we really need to keep an eye on the guy." Miles hugged Arnold. "You're turning one year old soon. We don't want you getting hurt."

(End Flashback)

Arnold laid his bed and quietly laughed to himself. "I'll find you guys … I'll find you." Arnold closed his eyes and drifted asleep, envisioning the next conclusion of the dream.

* * *

Itzam and Mascasa stood there in pure horror.

"(Itzam?)" Mascasa held onto Itzam's leg and shivered in fear.

Itzam's heart beats vibrated through his entire body. "(The Volcano …. It's erupting!)"

Mascasa looked at the mountain spewing out black smoke and red liquid. He heard jungle animals running in fear and smoke spreading in the jungle. "(The water of fire ….. what … of us?)"

Itzam grabbed Mascasa's head. "(We …. We need to …)"

"Eyaaaaaaah!"

"(IXCH!)" Itzam glanced at the impending doom and at Mascasa. "(Mascasa! Go with your kind and help evacuate the people!)"

"(But …. You?)"

Itzam placed his hands on Mascasa's shoulders. "(Do not worry about us. We'll save ourselves. But tell the others that we are here.)"

Mascasa shook his head and ran ahead towards the city. There he met with the Scouters and other breeds of his kind as the captain of the guards ordered them to look around town and find anyone who are unable to flee.

After telling the captain about Itzam and Ixch, Mascasa and a few Scouters ran to each house and thankfully found them all to be empty. After reporting in, the captain shook his head in relief and looked at the escape boats heading toward shore.

As he ordered them to leave, the ground began to shake. Mascasa looked at the volcano and noticed a ball of lava flying from the mouth of the mountain and heading towards the ocean.

"(The people!)" the captain shouted.

In the heat of the moment, Mascasa's eyes glowed green and held his claw out. He swirled it around and created a large green energy-like shield and toss it towards the lava ball, blocked it from landing on a vessel.

The captain and creatures were in aww as Mascasa's eyes turned to normal. He blinked a few times and looked at his claws in shock. "(I do that?)"

"(COMING THROUGH!)"

Mascasa and the others looked to see Ixch being carried in a wagon with Itzam holding her hand, which was being crushed. "(To my temple! We'll be safe there OW!)"

They all ran to Itzam's temple which sat along what looks like a man-made river that appears dried up. Seeing that the boats have traveled far enough, they followed the wagon laid Ixcha in the middle of the room.

The ground shook more and Mascasa ran out to see the volcano erupting more and more. Lava flowed into the city, but the flow traveled into the river bank and flowed around the temple. But that was not enough to save them. More lava balls landed around the temple. It wasn't long until one will land right on them, killing the people inside.

"(Itzam, Ixch!)" Mascasa held his hand out to create a shield, but nothing happened. He shook his hands to get it to work, but still nothing appeared. "(Work work!)". He remembered what happened the last time he touched fire and looked away in fear, still holding his claws out.

The ground shook more violently as Mascasa predicted the end will come …. But then everything went silent.

Mascasa opened one eye and looked around the now quite area, which was broken by a cry from a baby. Mascasa slowly made his way inside the temple where everyone stood around where Ixch laid.

"(Itzam, Ixch?)"

The people and masked creatures glanced at him and moved away. There Mascasa saw the source of the cries, a newborn baby in the hands of Ixch. From a gentle kiss from his mother, the newborn looked up at his new parents.

"(He's precious.)" Itzam gently felt the boy's head.

Mascasa walked up to the new parents and sat in respect. "(He made nature silence Itzam, you made me fat.)"

If she hadn't gone through labor, Ixch would have laughed uncontrollably. "(He did ….. our new son Toma.)"

"(Toma?)"

"(That's his name.)" Itzam held onto Ixch's shoulders. "(Hello Toma. I'm your dad, and this is your lovely mom. You're so blessed.)"

Mascasa looked at the new member of Itzam's family, the family he will do anything for. He then noticed something unusual about the baby. "(But …. What about his h-)"

.

.

* * *

"I'm back!"

"Good. Have you've talked with the others?"

"Yes, they have no idea what this all means. But they will come when needed."

"So what about you?"

"I can't find that pirate, but I did find a nice village I recalled being near about ten years ago."

"Ssss."

"Don't worry, you're coming too."

"So what should I do? We've already studied this entire temple, the basement, and down the now cleared path."

"Hm ….. I suggest you report to our findings back at the pyramid. I'll contact you when I settle in. That is if they'll allow me to stay when I have her with me."

"Ssss. Sss."

A green eyes necklace dangled in what looks like a black raptor-like claw. "As you wish, master."

"Rrrr, please. I am not your true master."

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N:** So apparently Nick and Mr. Bartlett are finally making the jungle movie as a T.V. Movie. Ironically this will be the T.V. movie instead of the Big Screen Movie that was meant for T.V.

I only heard about this and I'm not sure if this is official, but remember this. Hype can Kill.


	7. The Flight to San Lorenzo

**Chapter 7:** The Flight to San Lorenzo

"(Almost there and done.)" Itzam stepped away from the table. "(Now, do you see it now?)"

On the table sat the same kind of masked creature Helga read about in Arnold's essay. A head with a triangular-shaped mask facing down. Curved edges and colored light-khaki. Large eyes with small green pupils, black messy hair growing all over behind the mask, raptor claws and birds feet.

It stared forward, looking at something non-existence. "(I … I think I still see it sir …. Don't stare at it!)"

"(I knew I should have taken a break after the fifty first one.)" Itzam sighed as he wipes the sweat with a rag.

A knock was heard from the temple's door and in came Mascasa, now almost twice as big with a large enough wingspan to fly and growing a tail, but was still a little kid. "(I've brought you food for your good work, Itzam.)" Mascasa said joyfully. "(It was hard work harvesting these fruits, but I know you favor them.)"

"(Thank you, Mascasa.)" Itzam took a bite.

"(Greetings, Mascasa.)" The creature hopped off the table.

"(Greetings, Scouter # ….. which one are you again?)" Mascasa tiled his head, mimicking a confused child.

"(Fifty Two.)" Itzam said. "(Scouter model #52, and the first proto-type for an offensive mode. But still capable of exploration and services.)"

"(Which made me weaker than the other Scouters when I'm normal.)" #52 said under his breath.

Itzam told #52 to help Mascasa out in hunting. He agreed and followed Mascasa through the happily populated city. "(Look around, #52. Can you imagine that nearly a full year passed and already our new kind has been advancing this great Empire?)"

They looked around to see all kind of masked creatures helping the city in everyday tasks. Tribal men like mask creatures brought in meat. Floating witch-like ones casted logs on fire. Large fat tribal ones carried stone around. And black birds with cone shape masks flying around the sky.

"(Yes, it is wonderful.)" #52 said a Mascasa helped an elderly woman pick up a dropped item. "(And to think, we'll all be under your command someday. Including the other Masters.)"

"(When I'm fully grown.)" Mascasa said proudly, narrowly dodging someone in a hurry. "(But I will still follow the ways of Itzam and Chief Nuuk.)"

"(Even when Ixch talk behind Nuuk's back about him.)" #52 snickered.

"(Meh, at least what she teaches me is more fun than …. Labor.)" Mascasa sighed with boredom.

"(Ha, yes it is hard work. But just wait and you can just order us around to do it for you.)"

Mascasa gave #52 a curious look. "(Don't you hate it?)"

"(Negative. I enjoy serving. It is what I'm built for.)"

Mascasa and #52 passed a stone bridge where some women washed clothes and gather water. "(Well I can't be built for just labor. I don't like it. I rather play games, talk to people, hear stories, and figure out my destiny!)"

#52 nodded. "(It's probably just for experience. You'll understand one day.)"

Mascasa folded his arms and smiled. "(I know of a few epic stuff I'll do later, but I can't wait to see my true purpose!)" The young creature flapped his wings and lifted himself into the air.

"(Settle down, Mascasa. You know the faster we gather our prey the faster you can arrive to Toma's birthday celebration.)" #52 called Mascasa back to the ground.

"(I almost forgot.) Mascasa spoke as the two walked into the jungle, passing the majestic vegetation and wildlife. "(He'll love the new flying toy I made for him.)" Mascasa cheerfully smiled to himself.

"(Of course he will, Mascasa. He always enjoys watching birds and you fly around.") #52 hooped into a boulder and scared some rodents away. "(He'll be happy with anything you give him. You are like an older brother to him.)"

Mascasa's smiled slowly disappeared. "(I am no brother to Toma. Nor am I a blood-son to Itzam and Ixch. I am his creation, an invention with an important purpose. That is all … look at that snake!" Mascasa mood quickly changed back to joyful when he saw an anaconda with green diamond design on its scales. It hissed at them along with the babies with it.

"(Emerald Anacondas. Perhaps our target prey is close by.)" #52 observes its surrounding as Mascasa curiously looked around.

"(You remember what we need to find, right #52?)"

"(Of course.)" #52 held out a tablet with a well carved image of a spider. "(Fire Pit Spider. The most toxic animal in the world. To a living being it will kill them, but to us we will have no problem.)"

Mascasa strolled along with #52 and occasionally lift himself into the air from boredom. "(I don't know why Itzam want these spiders in the first place. He only just milks them and eats their meat. Why can't he just make them his life stock?)"

"(That is because the Fire Pit Spider will not breed in captivity, nor any place known to the Green Eyes.)" Mascasa carried #52 across a river. "(They lay their eggs in a certain spot, but we may be close to finding it.)"

Mascasa nodded, but felt something unusual. He turned his head toward to the city, staring silently.

"(Future Grand Master Mascasa?)" #52 noticed the masked creature looking away. "(Do you see the Fire Pit Spider?)"

Mascasa stood there a few moments before responding. "(No, it's just …. Never mind.)"

#52 looked at Mascasa oddly. "(Well then, we should collect the spiders soon. Toma's party is in a few hours.)"

Mascasa and #52 continued their hunt, but the masked boy would glance back at the city every once in a while, feeling something will come. Something foreign.

* * *

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey-"

Arnold awoke from his latest dream and set his alarm clock off. Greeting the morning with a yawn, Arnold gazed at the calendar. The day he's been waiting for have arrived. The plane ride to San Lorenzo.

Arnold grinned widely as his racing heart rose him off from bed and go straight to his well-prepared luggage. "I'm finally going, today!" Arnold re-checked his bags five times before pacing around his room. "I get to see where mom and dad met! Their old friends! The jungles they explored!"

Arnold raced in pace a he breath heavily. "I can't remember the last time I was like this." It has been a while since Arnold acted like a true kid, and he had no shame to hide for it.

With some luggage in hand, Arnold walked downstairs as the Boarders greeted him and wished him a safe trip.

As Arnold feast on a wonderful special breakfast prepared by his grandma, Abner ran around with a green collar around his neck and a nametag. "Abner, I almost forgot." Arnold dashed to the kitchen table and picked up some important looking papers. "I can't believe someone wants Abner to come along."

"Me neither." Phil walked in and checked out the list. "For some reason Eduardo suggests to some of his smart friends to study Abner."

"Squee?!" Abner ran under the table and shivered.

"Don't worry, Abner." Arnold patted his beloved pig on the head. "They promise they won't hurt you."

"Or else face a lawsuit." Phil laughed.

After breakfast, Arnold and his grandparents placed Arnold's belongings into the Packard with the boarders help.

"And that's the last of it." Ernie patted his hands as Arnold gently placed Abner in his cart at the back seat. "That is all of it, right?"

"Double checked everything quadruple." Arnold saluted, making Ernie chuckle from the boy's enthusiasm.

"Well Arnold, time to get in!" Phil spoke as the two climbed into the Packard.

"Bye everyone! I'll see you in about a week!" Arnold climbed into the back with Abner and waved the boarders goodbye.

"Have fun!" said Mr. Hyunh.

"Don't get too crazy in the wild!" shouted Ernie.

"Be careful out there!" Susie spoke softly.

"Find Gold!" shouted Oskar with joy.

"Oskar…."

When they drove away from the Boarding House, the Borders looked at one another with a hint of worry.

"He'll be alright. Right?" Oskar asked.

"Arnold is a smart kid. I'm sure he'll be safe." Ernie rubbed his chin. "Then again that boy's head is stuck in the clouds."

"He'll get lost and eaten by wild beasts!" Mr. Hyunh shouted.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Spoke Lana Vail …..

"Didn't you got thrown in jail last year?" asked Ernie

.

.

On the drive to the airport, Arnold was frantically talking to his grandparents about what he'll do in the wilderness of San Lorenzo. "We're going to see some amazing cities, explore the jungles, and even visit the same village my parents and I lived and we get to see the excavation site Eduardo is working at."

Phil chuckled to himself. "It's like you've eaten a whole bag of sugar."

"Nope, that was just me." Grandma Pookie smiled.

"That explains 10% of it." Phil calm smile slowly faded. "Now Arnold, I want you to keep your promise."

Arnold slowly calmed down and looked at his grandfather. "I know. Be careful out there."

Phil took a deep breath. "Also remember that this is a fun field trip with our classmates. Nothing more." He moved his back view mirror to look at the worried boy. "I know you still have some hope that maybe your folks are still out there ….." Phil tried to find the right words for this moment.

"But this world has both good and bad." Pookie suddenly spoke. "It's how things are." He turned to give her grandson a soft smile. "There will be times when your heart will not be in the place you want it, but remember to hold onto what you have and live in the present. O.K.?"

Both Arnold and Phil were a bit surprised by Pookie, but she was right.

Arnold slowly smiled as Abner licked his hand. "Thanks Grandma, but still …. I promise I'll stay safe."

"That's our boy."

They finally reached the airport and unloaded Arnold's belongings onto a cart. "Time to set sail!" Pookie said as a Hummer drove in belonging to the Patakis.

"Oh thank you for the ride. Mommy and Daddy." Olga said whimsically as Helga got out normally.

"Thanks, see you in a week-ish." Helga opened the back door to unload her belongings by herself.

"Let me help you with that, Sister." Olga took a bag from her and loaded it to a cart.

"At least she stopped calling me 'Baby Sister'."

Bob and Miriam got out and noticed the two elderly couple. "Look, there's the oldest living American." Bob spoke in his usual grumpy tone.

The hair on Helga's back rose as she turned to see Phil and Pookie, along with the star in her eyes. "Arnold." She calmed herself down. "Hey, Football head. How's it-"

"Phil, Pookie!" Olga gleefully greeted the elders, confusing her parents.

"Oh no, not the fangirl again." Phil said to himself as Pookie smiled.

As Olga spoke, Arnold walked up to Helga. "Olga knows my grandparents?"

"Trust me, long story." Helga said with an annoyed tone.

"You ready for San Lorenzo?"

Helga noticed the unusual energy from Arnold, but found it fascinating. "Sure am, those wild animals won't know what hit them if they try messing with me." She then eyed Abner in his crate. "I still can't believe you're bringing your pig and everyone seems O.K. with it."

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "Well it's a long story. It's about where I first got Abner."

Helga looked at the boy. "In the middle of jungle?"

Feeling that he'd said too much, Arnold told her that it was a long story.

The small group walked into the airport and found the rest of the class. Rhonda was being the center of attention, Nadine was looking through a book of insects, Eugene was trying his best to carry a heavy bag of medicine, Harold and his gang were goofing around as Mr. Wartz scolded them, Mr. Simmons was counting the students, and Curly was playing with the X-ray. "I am of the Dead!"

"Arnold, Helga!" Gerald called them. He along with Phoebe and Lila met them. "Got your ticket right here!" Gerald handed Arnold his ticket as Phoebe handed Helga hers.

"Oh this will ever so be wonderful." Lila spoke. "I can't wait to see the vast rainforest with all the amazing plants and animals."

Arnold noticed his grandparents and Helga's parents speaking with Mr. Simmons. "Looks like my grandparents will leave soon. I'm going to say goodbye."

Arnold walked to his grandparents right before Mr. Simmons nodded and walked away. "So are you guys going now?"

"Looks like it." Phil kneeled down to him. "Your plane's leaving soon. So we'll see you after a week or so …. Be safe."

Arnold smiled and nodded. "I will."

As the two said their farewells, Olga hugged her parents as Helga only waved. "See you in a week!" When Miriam and Bob left, Helga walked back to Phoebe.

"So did Tall Hair Boy tell you more about you-know-what?"

Phoebe shook her head no. "Sorry, I've told you everything so far, which wasn't a lot comparing with what your sister told you. Not even about his parents' lives in the jungle. Arnold must have kept a lot secret."

Helga sighed. "Well since everyone knows Eduardo knows Arnold's parents, I probably won't say too much."

Phoebe glanced back at Arnold and Gerald who were listening to Mr. Simmons. "You know, you haven't told Arnold that Olga knows your parents. Maybe you should bring it up first."

"Woah woah!" Helga shook her hands in protest. "No way am I bringing that up."

"Why not?" Helga turned to see Olga and Lila standing there. With the three people who hold her most guarded secret standing around her, she has a gut feeling they know what they want.

"You think I'm going to confess, do you?"

The three girls sheepishly looked at one another. "Well …. We … uhhh."

"It will help you be normal." Olga quietly yelped. Which she received two odd looks and one scold. "A normal ….burden free life. You know, you'll have that off your chest."

Helga sighed. "Look, it's not gonna happen anytime soon. Trust me."

Lila smiled. "Well maybe this lovely trip will change your mind. You may never know."

Helga rolled her eyes as she walks to the nearest candy machine. "Please, my heart's one lump of steel." " _They may be on to something_." Helga hid next to the machine and took out her Arnold Locket. "Yes, the majestic jungles of San Lorenzo. The beautiful sights will bring out the strongest of emotions, and that could be love." She held the locket tighter. "And perhaps I can learn more about your parents. I can listen to all your stories and I'll guide you through the darkness you walk." She stood up. "Your life without the people you brought you into this world has tortured your heart for too long. I will help heal those scars and you will see the true me, the one worth loving."

A familiar wheezing breathed onto her neck and one punch was enough to fix that.

Everyone boarded the plane as calmly as Mr. Simmons, Olga, and Mr. Wartz can do without letting Curly causing more trouble.

Arnold and Gerald sat together in front of Phoebe and Helga with Olga and Lila behind them, to Helga's annoyance. Mr. Simmons and Mr. Wartz sat across from them, keeping count of everyone on board. "Torvald, Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Lila, Lorenzo."

"Ha."

"Yep, everyone's here."

After the pilot announced everyone to fasten their seatbelts, the plane flew up into the sky. Some of the kids (and Principal Wartz) played astronauts before the plane fully reached into the sky.

"FREEDOM!" Curly shouted as he unhooks his belt.

Gerald relaxed in his comfortable chair and played some tones. "Looks like we got some good hours before landing. Time to relax and enjoy the peace and what am I saying."

Gerald and Arnold pierced at Curly running around. "Give daddy some sugar."

"UH!" shouted Rhonda. "I don't know what's worse. The fact that I'm going to a bug-infested jungle or Curly. … It's Curly."

Nadine smiled as she showed Rhonda her book. "It won't be that bad. San Lorenzo has over 20,000 species of spiders." Before Rhonda sighed with disgust, Nadine turned to a page more alluring for her. "And look at the patterns of these butterflies."

Rhonda glanced and became entranced by some the designs. "Astonishing! The best designers in the world _must_ see these beauties!"

"And one and two and three and swirl!" Eugene and Sheena danced through the aisle, before Eugene fell onto a cart that rolled him all the way into the back full of food and equipment. "I'm O.K."

"Haaaarolllld. When we land you'll be eaten by a giant spider!" Sid spoke frightfully at Harold.

"Stop it or else I'll pound you!"

"Relax, Harold. There're no such darn things as giant spiders." Stinky calmly said. "Just rabid monkeys."

"Mommy!"

Arnold and Gerald could hear Olga and Lila talking about sister stuff as Helga held two pillows up to her ears.

"Still not O.K. with Olga and Lila being sisters?" Arnold asked the blonde girl.

"Not even after following your advice." Helga scuffled. "There are just some things in this big world you just can't live with."

Arnold gave her a half-smile with made her sigh mentally. "They'll probably calm down once we reach San Lorenzo." Arnold sighed a bit when he spoke the country's name.

"While you fanboy over that place, I'll try to not go crazy."

"What's the deal with airline food?" Curly asked Helga and silently stand there for a good few seconds before shouting about an Imp on the plane's wing.

"WHERE!?" shouted Harold.

Seeing the chaos in the class, Arnold looked downwards, wondering how Abner is doing.

.

.

Abner was in his crate, meditating with some lite fragrant candles.

.

.

"Probably bored." Arnold looked around and thought he would look at his father's journal to pass time. After a few hours of reading, Arnold found himself feeling tired and gently went to sleep with the journal in hand.

* * *

"I'll be back tomorrow!" Eduardo shouted to his crew mates as he packed his jeep for the ride back to the village. "Wonder if anything new happened since last week? Haven't been home in a while." As Eduardo packed up his belongings, he noticed the crazy lady Kisiin siting on a boulder near the site, looking ahead into the jungle. Eduardo curiously walked over to her. "Is something that matter?"

Kisiin alerted herself to Eduardo. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that ….. I'm only looking at the jungle." Kisiin lightly smiled as she jumped off the rock. "Need a favor or something."

Eduardo shook his head no. "No, just checking up on you." He glanced at over to here she was looking. "My village is a few good miles down that way, you might want to come visit sometime. You can learn more about Miles and Stella."

"Your village …" Kisiin recalled that Eduardo's village was that direction. "Naw, I'm fine. I have to prepare myself for old guy sitting for you know, him."

"Who's him?" Eduardo asked.

"Him …. That short guy ….. really old."

"You forgot his name, didn't you?"

Kisiin's eyes widen and gasped in protest. "No, I remember his name! I just can't remember his title."

Eduardo sighed. "He's the Ordain Minister. The one that married Miles and Stella."

"Riiiight." Kisiin smiled sheepishly. "I have to watch over him. He's interested in the artifacts we dug up."

"Oh really? Never took him to be interested in ancient history."

"Like they say, don't judge a book by its cover." Kisiin smiled.

Eduardo chuckled. "You know, Arnold will be to the village in a few days and his class will come to this excavation sight."

"Great!" Kisiin grinned widely. "Just make sure those kids don't break anything. I'll have their heads if they do."

Eduardo felt tensed and slowly walked away. "Well, see you around Kisiin." Eduardo jumped into his jeep and drove off.

After Kisiin waved, she turned towards the village, looking very curious and concern.

Eduardo parked his jeep near the village and everyone waved hello to him.

"I'm back, my amigos."

Some of the villagers walked with Eduardo around the village. "So when is Arnold coming?" one man asked.

"He should be here in about two days or so." They'll be staying in the city for the day and head right here." Eduardo almost ran into some children playing. "I'll take on the role of their tour guide as they experience what they can never have up there in their urban environment."

"And they'll be here just in time for the Mask Festival." A woman pointed at some decorations being set up in a clear area of the village. "They'll have so much fun."

"Yes, this will be." Eduardo then noticed an unfamiliar tent with a young man carving different kind of masks. "I don't recall him being here."

"He's new." One villager said. "Just some traveler looking for work. He's great with farming and livestock."

Eduardo walked up to the young man, probably between 18 and 21. He wore a brown t-shirt and worn out jeans. He looked like a true native with tan skin and black hair. However his most striking feature was his green eyes.

"Hello." The man quickly sat up and greeted Eduardo. "I don't think we've met yet."

"No, we haven't." Eduardo shook his hand. "I am Eduardo, an Anthropologist. I'm also working in an excavation sight up west from here."

"Interesting." The man tightened his grip and shook harder. "I am Jozen. I came here last week to settle down for a while. I'm just a traveler finding his path."

"Jozen?" Eduardo asked. "Is that a real name? Sounds similar to Joven or Jose."

"I'm sure it is. My parents were no fools." Jozen smiled. "I'm creating masks for the festival." Jozen held up a mask resembling a skull. "So what's the story behind it?"

"It was an idea we came up with to celebrate our great findings." Eduardo smiled with pride. "We've uncovered some unusual masks. Some larger than human faces."

"Interesting." Jozen tilted his head. "Are there any here."

"Sorry, they're all at the excavation, and no uninvited guests are permitted."

"I understand." Jozen smiled. "So I heard that there's more than just the Mask Festival."

"Oh there is! In two days, on the Mask Festival, we will be visited by a special American Fifth Grade class."

"American?" Jozen smile faded. "As in the U.S.A.?"

"Correct."

"Oh." Jozen hid a distasteful smiled. "Say no more." He looked over his pile of masks. "I should get back on those masks. I'll talk to you later." Jozen turned around as Eduardo could have sworn he heard him mumbling to himself.

"Hm, nice guy. But what was that about?" Eduardo scratched his head curiously.

* * *

I should really clean this place up. Maybe extend that. Or clear out some leaves here. Build a fire pit." A small figure looked over at the crashed plane. "Heck, maybe I can figure out how to fix that."

The small figure hopped into the cockpit and looked around.

"I have no idea what I'm doing …. So I'll learn then! … Without a manual or any source of information."

.

.

"I hate being by myself."

 **End of Chapter**


	8. Dark Clouds

**Chapter 8:** Dark Clouds

"(O.K. that should be enough for today.)" Scouter #52 was carrying a spider nearly his size above his head.

Mascasa carried about four spiders in his claws. "(Fire Pit Spiders. I just love the colors on their short hairy exoskeleton.)" Mascasa admire the black bodies with red spots on their cephalothorax, yellow stripes on their abdomen; and to top it all off, two white, soulless eyes with three smaller ones around each. He could even see the green venom oozing from the fangs, said to cause severe skin burns, hallucination, and a slow and painful death. "(I'll never understand the fear of spiders.)"

As they continued their peaceful trail back to the city, Mascasa noticed something unusual in the sky. "(#52, do you recognize that?)" Mascasa pointed up to some unusual dark clouds floating into the sky from afar.

"(Must be the Atlantians again.)" #52 spoke in an annoyed tone. "(Just remember, we run on sunlight.)"

"(Why can't the Atlantians do the same?)" Mascasa pierced at the clouds. "(I'm positive this will lead to something drastic to the world, like maybe warm the planet up and melt all the ice up north.)"

"(Mascasa, they've been using that type of fuel for years. They would have already known if it has that effect or not. If so, they'll stop its use immediately like a normal empire.)" #52 looked up again and saw more smoke. "(Hm, there seems to be a lot of ships. Wonder what it's-)"

Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard miles away, piercing the ears of the wildlife.

"(What was that?!)" The masked creatures dropped the spiders as animals ran pass them in fear. "(You don't think.)"

"(The city!)" Feeling that something horrifying is happening, Mascasa grabbed #52 and flew above the trees, dropping the Fire Pit Spider which turned out were just unconscious. In the sky they saw a horde of airships flying around, shooting beams at the city.

"(The Atlantians are attacking?)" #52 shouted. "(Why? We've been at non-verbal peace for centuries!)"

They reached the city and found the people and masked creatures running around in the fire and chaos. The captain and his guards called out to everyone. "(Get to the bunkers, you'll be safe there!)"

As he shouted, a cannon on one of the ships turned towards the guards and shot them all.

"(Oh Gods!)" shouted a woman being pulled from the crowd. "(That was my husband, my-)" She gasped as the same cannon turned towards them.

A second beam was shot and headed straight towards them. The only thing they could do was cover in a hopeless attempt in save themselves.

Seeing this, Mascasa swooped in and held his hands out to create a large and strong enough shield to block the attack. The people looked upon their saviors and praised him.

"(#52, get them to safety!)" ordered Mascasa. "(I'll handle … I'll ….)" Mascasa's eyes began to dimmer as the shield vanished.

"(You're not ready for this yet!" #52 grabbed on the weary Mascasa to help him up. "(Besides …)"

Then from behind them a hug boar like monstrosity jumped over them and dashed toward the ships. "(The other Masters can handle them.)"

Mascasa watched as the racing boar ran up a cliff and jumped right at one of the ships close to the ground, crashing through the deck and wrecking everything in sight. Mascasa also noticed a giant spider in the distance shooting web at the cannons to face them towards other ships before shooting and a feathered serpent shooting fire at the crew members.

"(We have to get out of here!)"

"(But .. I want to help.)" Mascasa said weakly.

"(Mascasa, we are perfectly fine for this.)" #52 walked ahead. "(But if you get shattered, it's the end for you. Unlike us?)"

Mascasa held his chest and then realized something. "(Itzam!)"

"(I'm sure he's home by now.)" #52 spoke. "(They live too far from this populated city to be attack. Get the Green Eyes to safety.)"

Mascasa understood and lead the people out of the city. He flew up into a tree to see the masked creatures shooting down all the ships. "(Why is this happening?)" Seeing that the guards will protect the people he brought, he thought it was best to fly straight to the quiet area he calls home. The untouched land made him feel at peace, but something was wrong. He looked around and saw no sign of anyone. No adults, children, nor animals. "(They've probably fled.)" Mascasa sighed with relief. "(But Itzam has that small bunker ….)"

Looking towards his house, he made a run for it; in hopes that Itzam, Ixch, and little Toma are alright. "Itzam, Ixch, Toma!" Mascasa opened the door and then froze.

.

.

.

"Mmm…mmmm…." Mascasa's eyes widened as he sprung up. The first thing he saw was #52 standing next to him. "#52?!"

"Mascasa!?" he jumped a good feet backwards. "(You're awake? Are you feeling normal?!)" #52's voice sounded frantic.

Mascasa examined his claws and arms. "(I am. But where …)" That was when he noticed all the guards around his house, including Chief Nuuk himself.

"(Is that so)" asked the concern Chief Nuuk.

"(No one, I'm sorry.)" spoken one of the guards in a weak voice.

Chief Nuuk turned around with something wrapped in cloths in his hand. "(Mascasa has awaken. Leave us be.)"

The guards walked away as #52 glanced at Mascasa. Mascasa looked into his sadden eyes. "(#52?)"

#52 only nodded and walked with the other guards.

Mascasa looked over to Nuuk walking over to him. He kneeled down and showed him what was in the cloth. "Toma!" Mascasa shouted to the sleeping one year old. Mascasa gently took the baby boy without digging his claws into the boy's delicate skin. "(You're safe. Itzam and Ixch will be grateful for this.)"

"Mascasa." Chief Nuuk spoke in a stern voice. "(The villagers …. They were ambushed by the enemy.)"

Mascasa's eyes widened as he looked directly into Nuuk's green eyes. "(They … they …)"

"(Were all hauled off and executed.)"

Mascasa's face showed no emotion. "(Itzam …. Ixch …)"

"(They were held at their home)" Nuuk looked at the empty house. "(They discovered the real source of your powers and wanted to stop your kind's existence. Iztam, your creator and his wife, were murdered.)"

Mascasa's face continued to show no change. "(They …. They….)"

"(But from a captive that once breathed for few moments….)" Nuuk held Mascasa's shoulders. "(He revealed that you stopped them from killing Toma as well.)"

Mascasa looked at the child. "(They're …. His parents are not coming back?)"

"(No. The boy's parents will never return.)"

Mascasa felt his chest. "(They're gone …..)" Mascasa looked at his chest, staring blankly at it. "(Gone?)"

* * *

Arnold awoke in a sweat. He panted as he wiped off the sweat from his fore head.

"Arnold?" Arnold turned to see Gerald looking at him. "Are you O.K. man? You look terrible."

Arnold felt his head as he caught his breath. "I'm O.K. It's just a really bad nightmare."

" _Attention passengers_." The piolet spoke from the speakers. " _We'll be landing in Ciudad de Esperanza, San Lorenzo_. _In about one hour_."

Gerald smiled as he leaned back and turned his Walkman back on. "Don't worry about, we're almost there."

Arnold took a deep breath. "Sure thing." When Gerald closed his eyes, Arnold took out a different journal. He looked at the fresh new cover with the title 'Dream Journal' and his name underneath. Taking out a pen, he turned a few pages to a blank one and wrote down the date.

' _Still having that ongoing dream about Mascasa and the Green Eyes.'_ Arnold wrote inside the journal. ' _But this one was horrifying, an invasion happened and both Itzam and Ixch lost their lives.'_ Arnold then jolted down his entire dream up to the point where Mascasa learned of his creator's death. ' _I still have no idea what this means. The only things I can think of are those old masks they discovered in San Lorenzo, where Eduardo is working at. I'll probably know, but I still feel awful that both Mascasa and baby Toma lost-"_

Arnold's mind froze before writing down 'their parents'. He gazed at the book blankly as the feeling of lost grew within. He glanced around for any onlookers and from his bag he took out a photo frame of his parents. His thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected announcement.

" _Fasten your seat belts. We'll be land in San Lorenzo in ten minutes_ "

Arnold checked his watch to see that an hour had passed. "Wow. When did that happened?" Arnold turned to Mr. Simmons as he turned the kids' attention to him.

"Alight class, we are now in … Principal Wartz." Simmons shook the slumbering principal.

"F-five more minutes, mommy." Another shook woke Wartz right up. "Prepare the battleships!" He glanced around the children and straightens himself up. "Alright students ….." He whispered to Mr. Simmons what was going on. "Oh yes yes." He cleared his throat. "Buckle your seat belts like they told us and we'll all exit the plane in a single file. Make sure you don't forget your carry-on luggage."

Arnold quickly put his things away and fastened his seatbelt.

"Well, this is it." Gerald nudges Arnold in excitement. "Next stop, one unforgettable adventure."

"Yeah." Arnold said with is mind still feeling conflicted. "One unforgettable adventure."

.

.

Inside the airport, Eduardo walked around with a sign in his hands reading 'P.S. 118 Students'.

"Finally, today's the day." Eduardo smiled. "I hope Arnold and his classmates will enjoy this once in a lifetime trip. Now their plane should have arrived by now. I wonder where they could-"

"I cannot be seen in this lower-classed airport!"

"Be." Eduardo looked ahead to see Rhonda being disgusted by the non-American airport.

"Rhonda, San Lorenzo is not as advanced or as rich as up north." Nadine informed her best friend.

"She's right." Phoebe said. "Even though San Lorenzo's environment is remarkable, it still cannot compete, economic wise, with the United States due to our country having more lands suitable for trade opportunities and larger population.

"Well let's just hope that our five-star hotel is impressive enough."

"Actually I do believe we'll be staying at a three-star hotel." Lila spoke.

Eduardo sighed at the reaction of the spoiled girl. "This is going to be a looooooong tour." The man raised his sign when he saw Arnold receiving his luggage and Abner.

"Arnold. Mr. Simmons. Principal Wartz."

Arnold turned to Eduardo and waved. "Eduardo!" Arnold took the rest of his belongings and walked up to Eduardo.

"Welcome to Ciudad de Esperanza, San Lorenzo. My friend."

Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz lead the class to Eduardo. "Hola, Eduardo." Mr. Simmons shook Eduardo's hand. "Thank you again for giving us the 'special' tour of this beautiful country."

Principal Wartz held in his excitement as Mr. Simmons presents Eduardo to the class. "Children, you remember Eduardo from school?"

All the kids looked at Eduardo excitingly.

"Hola, children." Eduardo said. "Allow me to be the first person to say, welcome to San Lorenzo. You are all now in the city, Ciudad de Esperanza."

Stinky held his hand up. "What the reckin does that mean?"

"Ciudad de Esperanza is translated to 'City of Hope'." Phoebe said.

"That name's stupid." Harold said; which he quickly received a scolding from Principal Wartz.

Eduardo smiled. "Now then, it's time I lead you all in our tour."

Everyone exit the airport and saw the beautiful looking city. Exotic buildings stood side by side to each other, children played games on the stone road, people were preparing exotic food which Harold was the first to sniff, few artists were painting a wall, and decoration were hung around a market place.

"Well I have to admit, this city does have its own style of architecture which is remarkable." Rhonda complimented city.

"Yes …. it's such a romantic city to explore. Just the two of us!" Next thing Curly knew, he was on the ground with a red mark on his cheek.

"Children." Eduardo spoke. "We'll be staying here for the rest of the day. In the morning we'll leave the city and travel to a smaller town, then after lunch we'll all head on over to the village you'll be staying at for the rest of your trip."

"Eduardo." Arnold caught his attention. "This village we're going to?"

"Same one where your parents lived."

Arnold smiled with excitement, but then noticed all the kids staring at him. Arnold rubbed his neck, knowing very well what they want. "Look. It's … well."

"Alright, let's just get the show on the road." Helga said in her usual tone. "We got sights to see, pictures to take, and lunch to eat."

"LUUUUUNCH!" shouted Harold.

Eduardo agreed and began leading the children down the road.

"Helga." Arnold walked up to the girl. "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it." Helga said. "Look." Helga took a deep breath. "There's something I should tell you … I heard about your parents."

"Really?" Arnold asked. "From Phoebe and Gerald?"

"No, my sister."

"Olga?" Arnold glanced at Olga Pataki, pointing out different buildings and daily activities of the natives to help educate the kids. "Did she know them?"

"I'll tell you more later, just go have some dorky fun." Helga marched ahead to Phoebe who was taking notes on what Eduardo was telling the class.

The tour went on for another hour and already the class learned so much (minus Harold and his friends who were goofing around) about the history and the citizens' lifestyle of San Lorenzo. They've also passed by some remarkable statues, bridges, and even a small food stands.

"Abner!" Arnold pulled his pet pig away before he could take a bite out of some produce.

"And this is where we'll be eating." Eduardo took them to a lovely looking square with a large water fountain in the middle and each building was preparing food for the hungry workers for their daily lunch.

"Mmmmm. Chicken…" Harold followed his nose to someone baking some chicken breasts.

"Harold, you have to pay for that!" Mr. Simmons ran ahead as Eduardo gave them all instructions. "You can all pay at the stand and the restrooms are over there. Just make sure you do not leave this square until we're all done." He handed the kids San Lorenzo dollar bills for the kids to pay for their meals. "Just make sure you don't spend it all in one place."

"Awwwww." Harold moaned.

Arnold and Gerald walked around the stand to find the perfect meal. "There's no pizza, burgers, or any junk food. But man I have to agree on Harold on this." He whiffed in some steamed potatoes. "They know how to cook."

The cook at the stand laughed. "Let me guess, America?"

"Yes sir." Arnold answered. "We're on a fieldtrip."

"And your school picked the best place." The man showed off the ready potatoes. "You won't find a single fat guy here. Well except me!" He laughed again as his belly jiggled.

Gerald and Arnold took some potatoes and paid the guy. They walked around some more to find unique delicacies that wasn't too expensive.

They sat together at a table between Helga and Phoebe, Eduardo with Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz, and an old short guy with a younger woman with long black hair.

"Mh, Mh, MH!" Gerald enjoyed the spicy taste of his rice meal. "That guy is right, American food got nothing on this!"

"I don't wanna leave." Harold said as he finished his food in one bite. "I …. I ate too much, too fast." He collapsed over.

"This is so good." Arnold took a small bowl and put some of his food on. "Here you go, Abner." Abner squealed happily and chowed down. Arnold petted his pig as he spoke "Make sure you behave yourself for those scientists."

"Hey Arnold." Gerald swallowed his food. "How come those guys want Abner to come along?"

Arnold glanced round. "Keep this to yourself. But remember what the journal said about Abner? He was a wedding present, from the Green Eyes."

"That's right." Gerald recalled Arnold reading the entire journal to him a few weeks ago. He remembered the parts when the Green Eyes saved his parents and how they returned the favor. "So they want to check if he's different or anything. Does anyone else know about this?"

"Eduardo, definitely." Arnold took notice of his parents' friend with Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz. "Helga knows Abner came here, but that's all."

"Well that will save you a whole lot of questions." Gerald sarcastically said as he took another bite.

"Yeah, questions." Arnold thought about his plan. _"Should I get him to come along? He is my best friend. I mean I'm just going to find my parents in the jungle who've been gone for ….."_ Arnold took a deep breath, remembering the dream he'd had. _"No, they have to be alive. Nothing can stop them, not even-_ "

"That lousy son of a devil, La Sombra!"

Both Arnold and Gerald looked ahead with shock as Arnold's heart raced. "La Sombra?" Arnold asked as the entire class and two people looked over at the potato guy talking to a delivery truck driver. "You just had to deliver them by boat. Didn't you?" He poked the chest of the truck driver.

"Don't blame me for it. I just drive the truck." The man snarled. "Besides, he didn't get much."

"But he got my supplies!" The man stomped the ground. "It's bad enough that jungle is swarming with deadly plants and animals, but that darn Pirate's been stealing from us hard workers more than ever!"

The class looked at each other in confusion and curiosity.

"La Sombra…" Eduardo sighed. "That horrible River Pirate won't leave anything valuable alone."

"La Sombra?" The class turned to Eduardo. "La Sombra, he's an evil River Pirate and treasure hunter." He smiled and shook his hands. "But don't worry about him. He has no interest in tourists."

Arnold stood up. "Eduardo, is La Sombra the same guy that stole the La Co-" Arnold hesitated. "Co-Gold from some temple? I read it in a newspaper before we got here."

Eduardo knew Arnold must have already learned about the River Pirate, but won't go into that much detail with his class listening. "Most likely. But our tour won't be going anywhere near his territory."

"And what make you think he won't migrate or something?"

Eduardo turned around to see a familiar looking woman. "Kisiin?"

"In the flesh." The woman stood up for her table. "So this is the class you're babysitting, huh? Which means …" Kisiin looked around the kids. "Which means one of you belongs to Miles and Stella!" She smiled joyfully as the kids gasped again form hearing those names. "Now where is this, Arnold Shortman." She tilted her head at the thought of 'Shortman'

"I'm right here."

Kisiin only had to look down to see the blonde boy looking up to her. "Oh, there you …." Kisiin gazed for a long moment at the unusual shaped head. "Arnold? Son of the-"

"Great Miles and Stella!" Olga randomly shouted as everyone turned to her. "Oops."

"….So?" Eduardo turned to Kisiin. "Why are you here?"

Kisiin however was looking blankly way, with a twitched and thoughtful face.

"Kisiin?"

"…Huh?" She snapped out of it and looked at Eduardo. "Oh, sorry. I'm here to bring him to the excavation sight." Kisiin pointed to the old man waving at Eduardo.

"You." Eduardo bowed. "It's great to see you, old friend."

"Who's this?" Arnold asked as Eduardo smiled.

"He's the Ordain Minister of San Lorenzo. The one who married your parents."

"W-What?!" Arnold and everyone else asked.

"You're awesome!" Olga shouted before covering her mouth.

"Wait, does that mean Arnold has two dads?" asked Harold.

"That's not what he meant, stupid!" Helga scolded the boy. She looked over at Arnold shaking the man's hand. _"But what destiny allowed us to who bonded the marriage between the bringer of Arnold, ohhh_."

Arnold let the man's hand go. "I can't believe it. I would never guess to run in you here!"

The old man smiled greatly and spoke, in a completely different language.

"I'll translate." Eduardo cleared his throat. "It's an honor to meet the son of Miles and Stella. Welcome to San Lorenzo."

Arnold smiled. "You … you married my parents. You were there when the ground shook and when my parents got Abner!"

"What?" Arnold quickly turned around to the shocked class as Abner walked up to him. "Heh, well ….."

"Hey, what did I tell you?" Helga walked up next to Arnold and glared at everyone.

Kisiin and the old man found it interesting that Helga manage to control the class like that. "Great guts!" Kisiin playfully laughed. "You're gonna need them."

Helga looked at her and smirked. "Thanks for acknowledging me."

The Ordain Minister spoke again and Eduardo translated.

"I'm sure you must have plenty of personal questions to ask, but I do not have time." He gestured to Kisiin. "Kisiin here is going to take me to look at all the masks over the excavating site. But we can talk during the Mask Festival."

"Mask Festival?" Arnold asked.

"It's a party we're doing in honor of our findings" Kisiin said. "It will be right at the village your parents lived in."

The kids were excited to hear about a party, or they would be if they didn't have more questions than Arnold.

Abner walked up over to Kisiin and sniffed her leg. "What do we have here?" Kisiin picked the pig up and looked at him straight in the eyes. With a silent moment passed, Abner licked her face in joy.

"Abner!"

"Relax, I'm good." Kisiin laughed as the hugged Abner. "I'll be the one checking to see if this pig is different from the others."

"Oh, are you the one that wanted to study him?" Arnold asked.

"Correct!" Kisiin bowed with Abner in her left arm. "I'm also a …. Smart person who studies livestock."

"Don't you mean Scientist?" Eduardo asked.

"No, I mean livestock." She faced Abner towards him before placing him back to the ground. "You can drop him off when you come to the village. I was thinking of staying there a bit during the party."

"Fine with me." Arnold smiled.

Eduardo checked his watch. "Oh my, we should get going." Eduardo shook the Minister's hand. "I'll see you two back at the village."

The Minster greeted goodbye.

"See you people there at the party." Kisiin waved. "And have a great trip here, Arnold Shortman."

The class waved the two goodbye. Arnold held onto Abner's leash as he squealed. "You really like her, don't you boy." He patted the pig on the head. "But there's something …. Odd about her." Arnold looked at the woman with a puzzled stare, trying to come up with something until Mr. Simmons called out to the class.

"O.K. that was a fun meeting. But now we should head on over to our hotel to unpack, then we'll go site seeing and visit a museum before going to bed."

The kids took their bags and tossed their plates and utensils away as they followed their teacher out of the square.

"Hey, hold on!" Arnold turned to see the Potato Guy with a brown paper bag. "You're Miles and Stella's boy, right?"

"Yes."

"Here, take these." Arnold took the bag and found it filled with potatoes. "For the pig."

"Oh, thank you."

"Don't worry about it." He waved the boy goodbye. "Anything for Miles and Stella's kid."

The guy walked back to the truck driver. "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was the son of the famous Miles and Stella."

The truck driver looked surprised. "Really? That's him?"

"Yep." The Potato Guy sat at his stand. "The best doctors in the world. They gave me advice about more nutritious recipes, and business been booming ever since." He laughed. "Shame thing that happened to them. Hope the boy won't feel depressed."

"I'm sure he'll have other things on his mind later on." The truck driver said. "Have to go now. I can't wait to tell everyone I see that Miles and Stella's son is in San Lorenzo!"

.

.

.

"Harold, Sid, Stinky. I know you and everyone else have hundreds of questions, but can you please let me sleep? It's going for midnight!" Arnold sternly spoke to the three, trying not to sound as rude as possible.

They, including Gerald, were all in a hotel room. It was pretty decent, but they could still here Rhonda complaining in the next room.

"Come oooooon. You have to tell us!" Harold whined.

"We could ask Olga, but she's sharing a room with Helga, who refused to let us ask you." Sid pleaded.

"How much Lemon Putting are you paying Helga for protecting your secret?" Stinky asked.

"Hey Harold." Harold turned to Gerald. "I heard we're having a very large breakfast tomorrow that will be even better than the dinner we had."

"Really?" Harold gushed, recalling how awesome dinner was at that fancy restaurant. "Sid, Stinky. We're going to sleep. NOW!" The three boys quickly said their goodnights and rushed out the door.

Arnold sighed loudly as he lay down in his bed. "That was some day, huh?" Arnold asked as Abner hopped on bed with him.

Gerald shook his head. "We were looking at some amazing sites and that museum with mummies. And all they want to ask is about your parents." Gerald sat in the bed next to him. "Look, man. Don't let them bother you. This is your vacation back here where you were born. And somehow stopped a volcano."

Arnold laughed a bit. "Yeah, my Grandpa complained that my dad didn't make up an explanation. But I really did stop a volcano."

"Mh, why not?" Gerald made himself comfortable. "And I won't be asking you those kinds of questions. After all, you did read me that journal of yours and I only told Phoebe half of it."

"Thanks a lot." Arnold sarcastically asked. "But it's O.K. I trust you enough."

The two boys looked up at the ceiling as Abner started falling asleep.

"So I guess your parents are famous here?" Gerald asked.

"I didn't know myself." Arnold thought back about some people they ran into. "Some even recognized my face and say how much I resemble them." He looked over at Gerald. "You remember how they disappeared, right?"

Gerald shook his head. He was hesitant to say it out loud, but didn't want to remind Arnold of it. "I sure do."

Arnold looked over at the window to see the darken city with only a few lights on compared to Hillwood, and he made out the jungle covered mountains up ahead. "Can I tell you something?"

Gerald gave him his undivided attention.

Arnold took a deep breath before speaking. "I think they might still be alive. Somewhere out there." Arnold looked at his friend who was thinking carefully.

"Arnold." Gerald spoke formally. "I don't want to make you feel bad or turn this to an argument." He looked away for a bit. "But you heard about how dangerous that jungle is."

"I know…" Arnold recalled the small details Eduardo gave about their nature tour, knowing that he'll learn more facts about the dangers. "Still, it was their day job to go exploring the jungles."

"I know that, but that's not all I mean." Gerald said. "They flew a plane over there. And plane crashes …. well I'm not saying that will definitely stopped them, they had parachutes and …. Well …" Gerald was lost of words for a moment. "Look, I don't know if they're still around or not. But whatever the answer is, don't raise your hope up." He sat up and smiled. "You're grandparents probably said the same thing, but this should be a fun trip to like learn about San Lorenzo and your parents' lives. Nothing else."

"They did say that." Arnold smiled. "Thanks for listening." Arnold looked at the journal in his hand. "Thanks."

Gerald nodded. "Good night, Arnold." Gerald flipped off the lamp.

Arnold placed the journal down and took something out from one of his luggage, the Green Eye necklace he got from Eduardo. He placed it around his neck and felt it fit right as a good luck charm. "Good night." He flicked the light off and continued to stare at ceiling, focused on his thoughts alone.

" _They never found their plane. They could still be lost_." He pulled the covers close. " _But what if_ _they really are gone_? _But I don't know that for sure. But they've been missing for almost ten years. They would find their way back. They're also the best explorers in the world, there's no way they won't make it. Not from any force of nature. But maybe from another person who hates them. But who could-_ " Arnold stopped his thoughts and covered his face with his sheets. He laid their motionless until he put his mind to ease. He was still unsure on what to think, but he held the necklace tightly in his hand.

"I shouldn't be like this." He slowly blinked a few times. "I need to sleep. Then tomorrow I can visit the village where Mom and Dad lived in. Mom and Dad …" Arnold felt his tired eyes slowly closing, barely even seeing a mysterious green glow so close to him.

* * *

"So, is it true?" asked a man with a sinister voice.

"Yes, Miles and Stella's kid is here in San Lorenzo for some nature field trip." said another man. "I heard it from some blabbermouth truck driver, and then I stole his bag of money when he wasn't looking."

The man in the shadows snickered as he laid his boots on a table with a single candle shining. "Well I say we give him our most 'friendly' welcome we can give him."

The other man and a few others snickered. "So, what shall we do then?"

The man in the shadows smiled as he chews on a toothpick. "Before we can greet them. We need to know where they will be. You think you guys can take care of that?"

The men looked among themselves and smiled. "You can count on us, La Sombra."

 **End of Chapter**


	9. Your First Home

**Chapter 9:** Your First Home

"Hello? … Hello? … I hate it when this happens." Inside the Boarding House, an annoyed Stella hung up the phone. "They could at least say, 'Sorry, wrong number', but no. Just say nothing and run." She looked at her husband and their ten year old son, Arnold. The two were setting up a board game which Stella didn't find amusing. "Monopoly? Really?"

"Sorry, honey. You don't have to play if you don't want to." Miles suggested to her, but she took a set between her two boys. "Stella, I know that …."

"I always go to jail just before passing go." Stella took her piece. "But I refuse to be a quitter. Hand me the dice, Arnold."

Her son gave her a small smirk and handed her the dice. She rolled and landed on a card spot. She picked her card, read it to herself, and tossed it in the air.

"Jail?"

"Jail."

Arnold started laughing uncontrollably, which thankfully cheered his mother up. "Don't give me that look." She rubbed his head. "You always get lucky in this."

"Mine turn." Miles landed right next to Stella and drew a card. "Well Stella. Looks like you get a new cellmate."

Everyone burst out laughing. "S-Sorry, Arnold. We're crook parents now." Miles laughed.

"You're … you're going to have to be a delinquent and break us out!" Stella landed on the couch, holding her thighs.

"But…But I can't break the law." Arnold joked. "Or let the guards get me. They'll beat me up."

"Just bonk their favorite person on the head." Stella said as she imitates a person swinging a hammer. "They'll rush over to him and you can get us back in that sweet daylight."

Arnold laughed along with his parents' jokes he would considered 'immoral' in real life. "Mom, Dad. I'm glad you guys are here."

….

"Mom, Dad?" Arnold looked around and found himself in a dark void. "Mom ….. Dad….?" He called out their names over and over, but no one answered.

"Where …. Where am I?"

Suddenly a vision appeared before him. Arnold walked closer to it to see the masked creature, Mascasa, speaking with Chief Nuuk.

"Mascasa?" Arnold walked toward him to make contact, but his hand went through him like a ghost.

"(We are now at War with the Atlantians.)" Chief Nuuk spoke in the Green Eyes' language that Arnold could still understand. "(Itzam has designed you to become more powerful as you grow. Through this development, similar to us humans, you can train yourself and master your power more naturally.)" He kneeled down the creature. "(I want you and the other Faceless to become soldiers for our war. Your training and our struggle could last for years, but you alone may lead us to victory, and vengeance.)"

"(Vengeance?)" Mascasa curiously asked.

"(Vengeance, revenge, justice. It is what you do to punish those that wrong you greatly. Like the murder of your entire village.)" He placed his hands on his shoulders. "(Will you fight for the Green Eyes Empire and save our people?)"

Arnold could see that all of this was building up on the confused Mascasa. It has only been a single day since the attack and now everyone is preparing for this thing called 'war'. All the other masked creatures, called Faceless, were joining the soldiers to fight the Atlantians as the rest of the citizens were in turmoil for what to come. Despite his young age, he knew what to do.

"(I'll join your cause. I'll be your warrior and bring peace to our empire.)"

"Mmmmaaaasss … Mas?"

Mascasa quickly turned to see an unusual looking toddler waddling towards them.

"(Toma!)" Mascasa happily flew right through Arnold. The boy turned to see the surviving son of Itzam and Ixch, Toma.

"Toma!?" Arnold was in pure shock by the very look of the baby. He looked almost identical to himself. A stack of black hair and the uncanny football shaped head.

Mascasa lifted the tan-skinned boy up and swirled him gently. "(You're O.K.?)" A nurse came in to inform that he has no signs of trauma from the attack yesterday. "(That's good to hear.") He looked back to the boy and smiled. "(Isn't that right, Toma?")

The baby smiled as Mascasa laid his forehead onto Toma's forehead. The boy looked alert and glanced around. "(Mamma, Dadda?)"

Mascasa's green eyes widen and she slowly flew back. "(They ….. they …. Are not currently here.)"

"Oh no." Arnold had to watch as Mascasa carefully explain to Toma about the death of his parents.

Toma looked into Mascasa's eyes, waiting to him to tell him where they went.

"(They're away ….. far away …. It's a natural thing ….. for this to happen.)"

Feeling that they may be gone for a long long time, Toma started whimpering.

"(There there.)" Mascasa gave the baby a hug, but the boy shivered. "(Oh, right.)" Mascasa held out his claw and a single icicle formed. "(My new ice powers … ha.)" Mascasa grabbed a blanket and wrapping himself in it to give Toma a warm hug. "(But … your parents want me to look after you.)"

"(Ba … Ba?)"

Mascasa and Arnold understood this as Toma asking when they'll be back. "(They won't come back here. But..") Mascasa placed his wrapped claw on Toma's head to gently brush him. "(You'll go to where they'll be someday.)" Mascasa lifted the boy up and rocked him to sleep. "(I'll be here to protect you. Always.)" Mascasa gave the sleepy child back to the nurse and looked at Nuuk. "(I'll be a part of your army, but I want to raise Toma, just like Itzam and Ixch did for me.)"

"(Understood.)" Nuuk asked Mascasa to follow him. "(Mascasa, to begin your training, you must first learn where our magic abilities come from, and no it's not 'believing in yourself'.)"

"(Then where?)" Mascasa asked with his face tilted.

"(From our greatest treasure, La Corazon.)"

* * *

Arnold slowly woke up from the sunlight beaming into his room. He pushed himself up and looked at his slumbering friend in the other bed. Before forgetting the dream he had, Arnold took out his dream journal and wrote down the next vision and his own thoughts.

' _I feel so bad for baby Toma and Mascasa, but at least they have each other. I hope the war they're having ends soon enough before Mascasa has to fight. I just don't see him doing such things; especially since after watching him with Toma, who looks like me for some reason.'_

' _Is this supposed to be symbolic to me? I can understand if this is just one dream, but I've been having the same ongoing dream since I found my dad's journal.'_

Arnold gazed at his father's journal on the nightstand.

' _But besides that, this dream is started to get weird. Atlantis, war, masked creatures called Faceless. I feel like that name's taken for some reason.'_

Arnold took a breath and recalled the last part of the dream.

' _But I do find it interesting that Chief Nuuk talked about La Corazon. That was the name of the treasure La Sombra stole from the Green Eyes. Does it really have actual powers? My Dad's Journal does say its' a sacred relic that should be seen since it's too sacred._ '

Arnold then realized something.

' _But how did La Sombra stole it in the first place and why? He found a secret race of people in the middle of the jungle, and how did Eduardo know about that?'_

Arnold looked through the journal and found the part where Eduardo was telling Miles and Stella about La Sombra stealing La Corazon. "Maybe some henchman bragged about it, or the Green Eyes gave him a letter. I should ask him when I get the chance."

A gentle knock interrupted his thoughts, almost waking Gerald up from a sound sleep. "I'll .. I'll take you all on by myself."

Arnold chuckled at Gerald's half-awake talk and opened the door.

"Good morning, Arnold." Mr. Simmons said. "Just letting you know we'll be eating breakfast in an hour and heading on out to a small town for lunch."

Mr. Simmons gave a half-light glare at Rhonda asking about the quality of the town and village. "See you soon!" he gave a bright smile and walked away.

.

.

.

' _I mean criminally, first it's all sad and tragic, then it turns bad-to-the-bone awesome, and now it's turning into both. What's next?_ '

"Helga, are you using a dream journal?"

Helga jolted and hid the book from her sister. "No, who asked you?" Helga sighed from the fact she had to share a room with Olga and not Phoebe.

"Don't worry, I keep one too." Olga handed a journal to Helga. "Go ahead, read it."

Helga, out of pity to amuse her sister, read the journal out loud. "Miles and Stella jump through the portal to meet the Angry Beavers … what?!"

"Woops-y!" Olga swapped the journal with another. "Read this one, instead."

Helga sighed and read through the dream journal. Not too surprising, it was crazy to her, but not nearly as close as her 'imagination without the toys' stories. "Then the spirit showed me more and more visions as I bestow upon her my vast knowledge. I was shown a stranger representing new chances, water representing the circle of life, and a mask representing …. This is getting weird." Helga gave the journal back. "I'm showering first."

The two sisters gotten themselves ready and headed to the dining room. Helga wore a pair of cargo pants with camouflage coloring, a pair of old boots, and a shirt similar to her usual pink dress. She looked at Olga and was kind of surprised, relieved, and impressed that her older sister wasn't wearing a fancy 'boys, look at me', safari dress. Instead she was dressed similarly to her, with a shirt identical to her usual get up.

"Miles and Stella taught me all I need to know on how to prepare for the wilds." Olga said with a sparkle in her eyes. "And we'll be going to where they made all their medicine! EEEEEEK!"

Helga wanted to gag at Olga's fangirl-y-ness, but she was just as thrilled to be going to the old home of her beloved's parents. "So …. Anything I should know when we get there?"

Olga tapped her cheek. "It's best not to straight up ask questions about them, especially when Arnold's around. But don't worry; I'm sure he'll ask all the questions you want to hear." She winked at her baby sister and met up with Mr. Simmons and Principal Warts, both dressed in traditional African safari outfits which are most likely outdated now.

Helga looked around to see Phoebe and Lila at a table. "Morning, Helga. Did you sleep well?" Phoebe cheerfully asked. "I've already set up a well-balanced breakfast for you."

Helga thanked her and began chowing down. She gazed around the room to see other students well dressed for the jungle, minus Rhonda in some overpriced designer whatever clothes. Then she noticed her favorite football headed boy.

Arnold also wore a pair of cargo pants, and was wearing his flannel shirt on the outside this times, which she found more attractive.

"You shouldn't be staring like that, Helga." Helga quickly turned to see Lila playfully eyeing at her. "Forgive me, but people will notice."

Helga hid her shame and started eating again.

After breakfast the kids and chaperones met up outside with their packages. "Kids, we'll be traveling in a haystack truck to a small town where we'll have lunch, and after that we'll be brought to the villager where you're all going to be sleeping till the day you head back home." Eduardo explained to the class. "Any questions?"

Rhonda raised her hand. "I'm sorry. I thought you said 'hayride'."

Right on que, the truck came by, carrying its hay cargo.

"Suck it up and get on." Helga told Rhonda who stood there for several minutes.

Rhonda shivered as she struggled to make the first step. "You can do this, you do this. It's just dry up grass, I think. Dry, itchy, plants they use to feed b-b-barn animals. Disgusting animals that they probably got the hay right out of their filthy pins!"

"Easy now, my dear. Daddy will get you." Seeing Curly reaching for her, she accepted her far less disgusting ride.

The truck drove them out of the city and onto a dirt and bumpy trail with few trees scattered around the clear farmlands. Abner nuzzled up next to Arnold as he nibbled on some hay. "Soon we'll be back, Abner." Arnold whispered to his pet pig.

They eventually passed the farmlands and have finally entered nature's territory, the jungle. All the kids gasped and pointed in amazement at all the exotic plants. Hardly no tree looked the same as plenty of plants surround their path. Arnold reached out to touch a large leaf as Abner took a bite out of one of them.

Lila pointed at a very attractive flower that Rhonda must have in her hair. Sheena gasped in amazement at a beetle that landed on her shoulder. Phoebe educated Gerald on all the different species they see. Mr. Simmons awed at all the flowers as Principal Wartz took as many pictures as possible. Olga was squealing quietly to herself. All the classmates were getting real excited and making noises. Helga however was just quietly watching the jungle plants passing by.

"So what do you think?" Arnold sat closer to her, catching her off guard a bit.

"Good. At least Rhonda's being quiet and Curly's …." She pointed up to the trees where Curly was jumping from branch to branch as he howls like a monkey.

"C-Curly!?" the adults shouted as they tried getting the boy back down.

"So typical crazy mixed with jungle. Big whoop."

The boy chuckled. "Trust me; I'm sure you'll love it eventually."

"Hm, how much you're gonna bet on it?" she playfully asked.

"A lot, actually." Arnold smiled as the two just stare into the jungle until they've reached a town after a few hours. It wasn't anywhere near as spectacular as the city with its dirt roads, older buildings, and some more animals walking around. But everyone looks just as happy in their daily lives just like anyone at home.

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!?"

All except for one.

"We are gonna eat here?!" Nearly every town folk gave the tourist an annoyed glare. "There are filthy animals walking everywhere. I just know that everyone stepped in something in this rundown town."

The locals all wanted to complain, but silenced themselves when they saw the familiar football headed boy telling her it's not that bad.

"Is that you know who?" Everyone started whispering to each other and kept to themselves.

"Well, here we are." Eduardo pointed to another picnic table area with two men bringing two coolers.

"Is that ice?!" Rhonda asked. "Then they must have electricity!"

The men just frowned at her for apparently not ever hearing about iceboxes and a good walk to the city.

The kids gathered around as they picked out wrapped sandwiches and bottles of waters from the coolers and had a quick lunch.

"Here comes the plane." Curly said as he moved a sandwich close to Rhonda's face.

"The food looks hygienic, but I'm not touching anything you had your hands on."

After eating, the kids all climbed back onto the truck for the ride to the village, but Arnold couldn't help but notice a few gazing eyes. "Must be popular here too." He thought as the truck drove off as the two men whispered to each other and walked away.

It didn't take real long for the class to reach their destination, the village Miles and Stella lived in.

"Here we are; class of P.S. 118." Eduardo let the kids out to see the small village with a few yet wonderful decorations hung around the huts and poles of the peaceful village.

"Everyone, gather around!" Eduardo called all the villagers who've welcomed hi m back.

"Eduardo!" a man called. "You're back, does this mean…."

"Indeed it does." He showed them the class. "Everyone, I like you all to meet the winner of the contest and once residence in our fine village." The football head walked up as Eduardo placed his hand on his shoulder. "Arnold Shortman."

"H-Hi." He nervously asked. His heart was racing as soon as he set foot on the soil of his old home. Even though he was only here for the first few months of his infanthood and the village had expanded, he could still feel a scent of nostalgia coming off the place, and from the people.

"A-Arnold." A few men took their hats off in respects as the women gracefully smiled with their little ones pointing and jumping. "We are proud to welcome you back."

A few young women kneeled down to him, making Helga a little jealous. "You've grown so much since you were a baby. Now you're growing up." Arnold slightly blush which infuriated Helga.

"You are gonna love it he-a." A small child said as a bunch of kids started pulling him around. "You gotta see dat and dat and dat!"

Arnold softly laughed as he gazed around the village. "I can't believe I'm actually here."

"You're first home." Eduardo said as the small kids decided to give up and run around the other students. "I know you must have plenty of questions. Ask till your hearts content."

That's when all his friends rally up around Arnold. Seeing the eager faces on all of them made Arnold relieved that he'll be getting through with this right here and now. "So about my parents…."

They all held their breath.

"Did they really make new medicine here?"

The kids' eyes widened as they finally gotten knowledge on what his parents was doing here.

"I'm glad you asked." Eduardo pointed to a hut near the edge of the jungle with a good sized tent stationed next to it. "That is where they performed many different studies and combined a variety of different plant ingredients to create their life saving medicine.

"You're parents are heroes!?" the kids asked.

"Miles and Stella for the win!" Olga shouted. "I can't believe that's actually their home and lab." She shook like crazy as she gave Eduardo the 'May I' look.

"I know what you're thinking, and we've kept the hut public for everyone." Eduardo motioned them all to gather in front of the hut. "Four at a time, please. It's not as big as it looks."

Eduardo told Arnold he has the right to go in first with three others. Arnold was quick to choose Gerald and the two performed their signature handshake.

"Who's lucky number three and four?" Gerald asked, gesturing to Phoebe.

Arnold happily picked her for his best friend. "And noooooooow…." Arnold looked around the excited bunch, Olga mostly, and chose the one pretending to look unamused. "Helga."

"Me?" Helga asked as everyone groaned. She hid her thrilled feeling and calmly followed the boy and Eduardo inside.

"Things are looking great." Lila whispered to her big sister, Olga.

"I know. We get to see there lab."

"No, I meant Helga and Arnold."

"Oh ….. but still. Their laaaaab!"

Then out of the jungle came Jozen carrying some logs of wood in his arms. "What's going on?" He looked over to see some newcomers and instantly remembered. "Right …." He groaned. "The American children." He set the wood down and pinched between his eyes. "I've just been hearing stereotypes. They're not all fat, annoying, greeeedy and-"

"I'm hungry!" shouted Harold.

"I am Tarzan!" shouted Curly as he jumped onto a hut.

"If I get eaten, you all will get sued. My daddy's rich!" Rhonda shouted as a large rodent ran by.

"Why me? Really, whyyyyyyyy … wh … wh.…." Suddenly a beautiful love song started playing as he gazed upon the diamond in the rough. The tall, blonde, beautiful woman standing next to some redhead. "Wh…..Wh….. Who… is playing that music?"

Jozen looked next to him to see Eugene with a boom box. "Just passing the time to see Mr. and Mrs. Shortmans' lab …. Shortman…" Eugene thought to himself as Jozen decided to meet the three adults that he prays are more mature.

"You must be the winner of that contest I heard about." Jozen introduced himself to Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, and Olga. "I'm Jozen. A traveler looking for his destined path."

"Oh, those destiny folks." Principal Wartz said. "I am Principal Wartz. The, well, principal of P.S. 118 of Hillwood. That's in America you know." He boosted for his home country.

"South, Central, or North?" Jozen folded his arm, acting a bit unamused. "Canadian, right?" he cracked a smile.

"Sorry about that. It's the United States." Mr. Simmons said as they shook hands. "I'm their teacher. Mr. Simmons." Jozen crushed him with a powerful grip. "Wooah. Good hand there."

"Thank you." Jozen smiled. "So I heard that a single student won an essay contest." Jozen said. "I haven't really asked around about it, but it must be really important for everyone to act so joyful."

"I'll be happy to tell you then." Olga said. "You see, the one that won that essay contest is none other than-"

"Hey Gerald!" Stinky called out as Harold and Sid snickered. "If you see some of them glowing water stuff, mix them together and see if they blow up!"

Jozen immediately looked at the hut of Miles and Stella. "Are kids in there, unsupervised!?" Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz stood back from the horrific glare from the young man. "You …. You…."

"NO ONE IS RUINING THE LAB OF THE GREAT MILES AND STELLA!" Both Jozen and Olga shouted in pure rage, which set the kids dead silent.

The two slowly caught their breath as they looked at one another. "Wow … you respect Miles and Stella too?" Jozen said as the blonde smiled.

"They are the greatest people and an inspiration!" she caught her breath and grinned. "I knew them personally and they told me all about their adventures in the jungles!"

"That sounds amazing!" Jozen smiled. "I wished they could tell me their adventures the last time I saw them … hmmm." Jozen's smile faded. "Right ….." He noticed the worried look on Olga's face and quickly calmed down. "S-Sorry. It's just a big deal in this country. Which I'm not saying it's important to you, they probably saved your life also. So this isn't your first time here?"

"Don't worry about it." Olga said. "But they didn't save my life, exactly. Miles and Stella moved back to Hillwood after their jungle adventures. We've met at a small restaurant and they quickly became my role models."

"Incredible." Jozen said in awe. "They're my role models too. Wished they …. Wait." Jozen's eyes widened. "You said that you, you mean, you …. lived in the same city as Miles and Stella after they left?!"

"That's correct." Olga informed the shocked man. "Hillwood, the same city Miles grew up in and set out here to find all source of cures to horrible diseases like the Sleeping Sickness the Green Eyes."

"Yes ….." Jozen thought back a moment before realizing something else. "So wait. The kids here should be about ten years old … most of them." He noticed Torvald, who looks nothing like 13. "If you don't mind me asking, but who won that essay contest?"

…

"Hm, didn't think Jozen thought strongly of Miles and Stella." Eduardo checked through the closed curtains covering the large entrance.

"Wow, I can't believe this." Arnold and the small group looked around the small hut with all sort of chemistry equipment, scanners, butterfly cages, and a variety of tools. He pulled a seat from a desk and sat down. "Mom and Dad used to work here."

"They must be extraordinary doctors." Phoebe said as she studied some notes lying around. "Even I know little about this subject."

Arnold pointed at the desk draws to ask if he can check them. "You have the rights to your parents' belongings, but don't get too carried away." Eduardo said.

"I won't take everything home." Arnold told Eduardo. He looked around his folks' old belongings and found more study paper of different plants and chemicals. There were even some pictures drawn by his own dad. Then he came across a photo of them working on making some new medicine. "Eduardo, may I?"

"Go right ahead." Eduardo said. "Just make sure you leave enough momentums for the rest of us."

Arnold chuckled as he noticed his three friends looking at a wall with frames of his parents.

"So Arnold. These guys are …." Helga felt a little unsettled for asking.

"Yes, they're my mom and dad." Arnold pointed to the two adults in the photos.

"Wow, had no idea your parents looked like that." Gerald said as he looked at the blonde father and oval shaped headed woman.

"Yes, they look fully fit for the harsh jungle environment." Phoebe said as she looked at a photo the two climbing a cliff.

"Well Football Head, I like your mother already." She pointed at a photo of Stella punching an animal. "Let me guess. You're mother's a straight up 'get me mad and I'll pound you' woman and your dad is the one with the heads in the clouds."

"That's exactly right." Eduardo said. "People used to be afraid of getting Stella angry. And Miles, oh boy. He was more than just a romantic dreamer. Heh, I remember after he saw Stella for the first time, he fell off the side of the road and rolled all the way to the ground. The road was on a cliff by the way."

"And he lived?" Helga asked in disbelief, almost disbelief since he's the reason Arnold is here.

"It wasn't that steep. But he and Stella survived much worse, Miles mostly. He was always a clutch." Eduardo chuckled, but realized this could lead to some unwanted emotions from Arnold. "Of course that didn't stop them from finding new cures and treating plenty of people around this remote part of the world."

"Hey Arnold." Gerald spoke up. "You told me they were both doctors and scientists mixed together with adventurers. So does that mean we'll be hearing more of their action filled stories?"

"Well I guess we will." Arnold said, eagerly wanting to ask all about their adventures right this very minute.

"Yes, but tonight we'll be having our Masked Festival." Eduardo said as they exit the hut. "A newcomer by the name of Jozen had already made more than enough masks for all of us."

"Jozen?" Arnold asked as he leaped off the entranceway. "So do you think he made a mask that will fit me?" Arnold then noticed a young man next to Olga staring at him.

"That will be the winner of the essay contest." Olga said. "The son of Miles and Stella himself, Arnold."

"Arnold …." Jozen walked up to the boy as the rest exit the hut.

"Oh Jozen, there you are." Eduardo said. "I don't believe you know this, but this here is the child of two special people you know named-"

Suddenly the man surprised everyone by bowing down to Arnold. "Arnold, Son of the Great Miles and Stella. It is an honor to meet you!"

"And things just got weird." Helga said.

 **End of Chapter**


	10. The Masked Festival

**Chapter 10:** The Masked Festival

"Uhhhhh …. Hello?" Arnold nervously asked the man bowing down to him like he was some king. He was at a lost like everyone else staring at the unusual man.

"Arnold, you have no idea what an honor it is to meet the one who 'Silence all of Nature'!"

"Wait, what?!" the class asked.

"O.K., this guy's just crazy from jungle fever or whatever." Helga spoke, wanting to just give up.

" _How does he…."_ Arnold asked himself as Jozen stood up and straightened his clothes.

"Arnold … Arnold…"

"Shortman."

"Shortman?"

" _Why doesn't anyone know my last name already?"_ Arnold mentally asked himself. "So …. You knew my parents?"

"Why of course! They've saved my life before." Jozen smiled softly. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ufph!"

Without warning, Abner just pounced on the man and started liking his face like an overly excited dog. "ABNER!" Arnold quickly pulled the pig off him, but found Abner's strength surprisingly strong. "I am so sorry! He'd never acted like this before!"

"That's alright." Jozen stood up and wiped some swine spit off his face, shivering a bit. He looked at the pig with widen eyes. "Is that …. Nevermind." Jozen shook his head. "Let's try this again. My name is Jozen."

Arnold still felt spook by the man, but kept his manners in check. "Nice to meet you, sir. So my parents saved your life?"

"Yes, from a deadly disease." Jozen smiled slowly faded. "But let's not go into any more details about that. I still can't believe you won that contest. I curse myself for not asking about the essay sooner." He smiled sheepishly. "So is this your first time in San Lorenzo, after you moved up north?"

"Yes it is, actually." Arnold answered. "I'm so excited to be here right now!"

"And why wouldn't you be? After all, rumors had it that at your birth, you've …." Jozen then noticed all the curious eyes staring at them. "They don't know, don't they?"

"Know what?!" everyone asked, minus Olga who was holding in some information.

Jozen noticed Arnold looking a bit uncomfortable. "Well it's a long story. I'm sure you'll learn more after the Mask Festival. Which reminds me….." Jozen walked over to his tent and pulled out a board showing a variety of masks. "I've made them myself."

The kids looked and awed at all the different masks resembling people, animals, and creatures with variety of colors.

"Everyone will have one for the party!" He then noticed Arnold's 'head'. "I'll make a quick one for Miles and Stella's son." Jozen noticed the logs he'd dropped and picked them up. "I'll speak with you again, Arnold Shortman." Jozen waved goodbye and walked into his tent.

"That was …. Well unusual." Arnold used the best words he could think of.

"He's co-co, that's what." Helga asked. She placed her fists on her hips and turned to Eduardo. "Is he always like this?"

"He's actually a newcomer." Eduardo mentioned. "He told us he's a traveler trying to find himself." All the kids looked at the tent. "He doesn't go into details about where he came from or if he has any family, but he's a good worker and never caused us any trouble." Eduardo noticed the kids staring at the tent, obviously wanting more answered about Arnold's parents. "But let's not disturb him now. You all need to move into your cabins." Eduardo motioned everyone to come along.

However Arnold was set in place, staring at the tent. "He's weird. But there's something about him …."

"Hey Arnold."

Arnold shook his thoughts from Gerald's call. "Come on, man. We need to grab our beds."

"Coming." Arnold caught up with this class, but gave one quick glance at the tent. For some odd reason, he felt like he really needs to see what's in there.

Helga noticed Arnold's odd glance and whispered to Olga. "So what's the deal with him, and Arnold shutting nature's yap?"

"Right, I'd never told you that part." Olga smiled. "It's a very long story. I'll tell you tonight as a 'Sisterly Bonding Moment'!"

Even though she'd been getting along with Olga lately, she still felt like gagging when she phrased it 'Sisterly Bonding Moment'. But still, knowing about Arnold's title really made her blood rush. " _Silence All of Nature . Ooooohohohoh ….Just got some great poem ideas!_ "

"But I could also squeeze more stories about Miles and Stella through Jozen." Olga squealed softly. "He's just as big of a fan of them as me. We've both even shouted to not break any of their old things!"

Helga just rolled his eyes. "I wonder where this will go." She sarcastically asked. "I swear if this ends up being another Doug all over again …"

The class went to the edge of the village and found two large cabins. "Left will be for men, and right will be for women." Eduardo explained to them. "And the outhouses are over there."

Rhonda fainted.

After fanning the princess, everyone unloaded their luggage in their respected dorms. And their lively personalities and bonds lead them to the decision on who sleeps where. Harold, Stinky, and Sid sat near the entrance. Eugene near an open window with a few stinging insects flying around, and Curly ... somewhere on the ceiling beams.

Arnold and Gerald set up their beds near the end of the cabin with a perfectly sized window any football-headed child could fit through.

"So Arnold?"

Arnold looked at his best friend.

"How's it feel? Being back here since you were just a wee little baby."

Arnold scratched his head. "Well I'm not getting any flashbacks, but it feels so natural."

"That's because it's in your blood." Gerald looked out the window to see the jungle wilderness. "Child of two great jungle explorers. Blood and blood, and heart and heart …. That sounds so cheesy."

Arnold chuckled. "Yeah, you almost sound like Eugene."

"YOEW!" Eugene shouted with a huge red bump on his nose and an annoyed insect flying away. "I'm O.K."

Arnold looked through the window as well and laid his head down. "San Lorenzo…" Arnold thought of all the stories his grandpa told him about his parents great adventures, even the ones he'd made up.

"Still thinking about them?" Gerald asked.

"You've read me like a book." Arnold raised his head up and gave a good grin. "Come on, we should meet up with Eduardo."

Gerald knows when Arnold's hiding something. As Arnold walked away, he folded his arms and could only guess what's he's going through.

Meanwhile inside Jozen's tent, the man took out a log of wood and began carving. "Miles and Stella …. Your child is here." He set the piece of wood to the ground and lay down. "Destiny is crazy, isn't it?"

"Sssss. Sssss."

"You can say that again." Jozen closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "What if ….. if I can ….." Jozen felt his chest. "Perhaps maybe ….. wait…." Jozen stood up and patted his shirt and pants. "Where'd I put it?"

.

.

.

Through the remaining sunlight, Eduardo had taught the class more about the village lifestyle as some like Olga, Lila, Phoebe, and especially Arnold were very interested. Rhonda of course was just as horrified as you can imagine, and Curly wasn't making it any better at all.

Helga gotten a good few laughs from Rhonda's outbreak, but she still kept her focus on what Eduardo taught and to her beloved football head.

When the sun set, all of the villagers gathered together and lit all of the masked covered candles around the village. Food was brought to the tables, games were set up, and a band started performing with local music filling the star covered sky.

From the cabin, all the students and chaperons stepped out and were amazed by all the decoration and music. But what stun them the most was San Lorenzo's not so city night sky.

"It's just like back at the farm." Lila awed at all the stars. "Aren't the beautiful?"

"They sure are, Miss Lila." Stinky looked up into the night sky, and occasionally took small glances at Lila.

"I must say, at least the views are beautiful." Rhonda admired the diamonds in the rough.

"And do you hear that chirping?" Nadine checked the grass. "Rhonda, don't move."

"WHY?!"

They slowly gazed down back at the party, where Jozen and Eduardo were carrying a board with masks towards them. "Nothing like your city, isn't it?" Jozen asked with a smile. "Here, I've made plenty of masks for everyone." Jozen placed a skull mask on his face and handed each one a mask.

"And for you, Arnold Shortman." Jozen handed Arnold a well-crafted mask that resembles a large green eye.

"Wow, you really didn't have to go through the trouble." Arnold said as he admires every detail of it.

"Do not worry about it. It's the least I can do for you." Jozen bowed, creeping the boy out again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must try this village's specially prepared food."

"Wait for me." Olga walked along side Jozen. "I know this is a party, but you must tell me all you know about Miles and Stella."

Jozen smiled. "Just as long as you do the same."

"Blah." Helga pointed to her open mouth in disgust. " _Guess now I'm a hypocrite._ " Helga looked at her mask she grabbed without giving it a good look. "What that?" It resembles that of a Scouter mask creature, the one Arnold dreamed about and saw in those newspapers. "O.K., this I really creepy."

"What is it?"

Helga jumped back to see Arnold standing next to her. "Don't scare me like that you … creep."

"Sorry I asked." Arnold emotionlessly said as he walked away.

"Fine, … I mean … doi!" Helga slapped her face. She stepped away from everyone and hid behind some shacks. "How long has it been since I was mean to him? Long enough, but not enough!" Helga sat down and took out her locket. "Arnold, my beloved. I've called you a creep on this joyful evening. How much shall I weep through my grieving?"

Helga sat back down and held the locket to her chest. "Sin shall not be slain until I overcome the vain of my inner strength. I shall continue fighting this pain until you and I are one. Arnold, my love."

Helga usual sixth sense kicked in and gave her traditional back punch …. But not to Brainy's face. Helga's eyes lit up and felt what appears to be a kneecap. She slowly turned around and looked up at a very surprised and disturbed looking Jozen.

"I …. I though you said you were 'weeping'?"

Helga's wide eyes slowly narrowed and she tugged the man close and glared into his green eyes. "Listen here, bucko. You heard nothing! I repeat, NOTHING!"

Jozen gulped as sweat ran down his face. "A-As you wish."

"Oh Helga!" Olga ran up to them and grabbed Jozen by the arm. "I'll leave you alone, tee hee." Olga polled the confused Jozen back into the party as Helga started steaming.

"Don't …. Say …. Anything …. Ooooolga!"

Olga dragged Jozen close to the band and they danced with everyone one else. "Sorry about that …. Heh. …. What did you hear?"

Jozen glanced quickly at the cabins Helga was hiding behind. "That Helga …. Has interests in Arnold?"

Jozen was caught off guard as Olga pulled him close. "Please, oh PLEEEESE don't say a word to anyone. Especially Arnold." Olga quickly noticed how close they are and slowly pulled away, with their masks hiding their red faces. "I know they're just ten, but I want to really help my baby sister with this."

"Watch out!" Jozen pulled Olga away, which actually spun her, from Harold chasing chicken as Principal Wartz scolded him. "I understand. But not to sound insulting to her, but if a boy has that kind of desire for my little sister, I'll murder him!" Jozen said with what sounded like a demonic voice at the end.

He glanced back at the shocked Olga.

"Sorry about that. I sometimes get … well."

"You have a baby sister also?" Olga asked with glee.

"Yyyyes I do." Jozen shook that part off. "But she's not a baby, nor is Helga."

"That's just a nickname I gave her." Olga waved her hand. "If she didn't like it, she would have said something by now."

Jozen sighed mentally, only imagining what their family is like. "Well she's actually my half-sister. Same age as your sister."

"What's she like?"

Jozen smiled softly. "Very kind hearted and always supportive."

"And you must be a very good brother to her, right?"

Jozen was taken back by Olga's question. The elder Pataki could tell in Jozen's eyes that he was feelings something awful.

"Yes, I am a good brother to her." Jozen quickly answered, cutting off Olga's next question. "It's just that …. Well …. I'm actually traveling alone for a reason."

Olga gasped. "Is your sister … d-d-d?"

"Oh no, not that thankfully." Jozen smiled, but Olga did pick up the 'thankfully' part. "You see, my bond with her is no longer the way it is, but she still has my father and her mother by her side, and everyone else back where I'm from." Jozen closed his eyes. "I really don't want to discuss this anymore."

"That's fine." Olga said with sympathy. "For me, I feel like my bond with Helga never even started." Jozen gave Olga an odd and curious look. "In my household, I was always praised as the 'perfect' one."

"Perfect?"

"Mommy and daddy would shower me with attention, but they normally never give any to Helga when I'm around. I sometimes feel jealous of her."

Jozen was actually shocked to hear this. "Olga, do you live at home?"

"No, I'm away at college most of the time. But I'm sure she gets enough attention when I'm away."

" _I really doubt that_." Jozen thought to himself. "So you're not normally around? How have you tried bonding with her?"

"Well with plenty of activities, but they normally won't work." Olga tone lowered. "But lately we've been getting alone when I revealed to Helga that I personally known Miles and Stella."

"Yes, Miles and Stella." Jozen heard the music kicking up. "Let's talk about our sisters later. You wanted to hear more about them, right?"

"Oh of course!" Olga smiled brightly as the two continued dancing and talking to one another. The two were having so much fun, that Olga didn't even notice Arnold walking up to Helga.

"Hey Helga."

Helga held a drink in her hand and turned to Arnold. "Hey, sorry for snapping."

"Don't worry about it." Arnold said with a smile. "By the way, did you notice your mask?"

"Yep, creepy huh?" Helga pulled her mask down. "Someone as your '52' guy."

"Yeah, it is kind of weird." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "Well at least your mask looks normal compared to mine." Arnold put his mask down and Helga just stare in aww. It was no creature, but the sun itself. "I also think he'd over done it with the artwork. I don't want anyone treating me special during this trip."

Helga lifted her mask up and smirked. "You kiddin'? He said your awesome parents saved his life. Of course that weirdo will make you something special."

"Well I guess you're right." Arnold glanced at Jozen and Olga dancing. "And your sister's getting along nicely with him."

"Blah, you know what that means."

"I see." Arnold let out a light laugh. "But they just met. I'm sure it will take a while for them to actually have feelings for each other."

"But that's not the focus on this whole trip, isn't. Besides, they might say some lousy clichés like 'Oh your eyes are like diamonds piercing through the flames of the damned'."

"Heh, you're probably right." Arnold held his hand out. "Wanna dance."

"Meh, why not." Helga quickly put her mask down to hide her red face. " _I owe you one, mask guy_."

The two kids were about to dance, until Arnold noticed Abner sniffing around Jozen's tent. "Abner!" He glanced at Helga. "I'll be right back." Arnold ran up to his pet as Helga pouted.

"Darn pig ruined my chance."

"Helga?" Helga jumped up to see Rhonda, Sheena, and Lila walking up to her.

"Was that Arnold who wanted to dance with you?" Rhonda asked. "Wait, of course that's Arnold."

Helga played it cool and shrugged. "Yeah, we danced at that April Fools Dance."

"After he thought he blinded you." Lila said, recalling that prank.

"Yeah well that was from guilt. This is just for fun."

Nothing in Rhonda's or Sheena's mind have ever crossed that this could be something more, but not to Lila.

"Well we better leave you two alone."

"I wish I could be alone." Rhonda groaned as she could hear Curly calling her name.

"Wait a minute." Helga turned to Rhonda. "Didn't you dance with him on April Fools?"

They all turned to Rhonda who gave no response.

"Abner. You're not allowed in there." Arnold ran up to the tent of Jozen where Abner walked right in. Arnold gulped and wished he doesn't mess anything up when he walked inside.

The hut-sized tent itself wasn't anything fancy. Just a pile of clothes to the side, a table with some books, a box with some sheets that looks like it's for a pet, and a bed provided by the villagers. However he did eye some blankets underneath his bed, where Abner was sniffing at.

"Abner, if you're hungry, I can give you those potatoes." Arnold pulled Abner, but noticed that he was chewing on something large. "No, bad Abner! Ba-" Then, Arnold felt something in his mind. He looked at a dark object underneath the blanket. He didn't know why, but he was pulling the large object from underneath. It was quite heavy, but he managed to pull it right and uncovered it. He quickly snapped out of his trance-like state and noticed that what it was.

A giant mask.

"Where did he get this?" Arnold and Abner looked at it closely. It was indeed large; of there was a person that could wear it, the boy probably guessed his size to be 15' tall. The mask itself was plain looking; with a large mouth and two eyes. But the face itself gave off a sinister look, and not to mention the burnt appearance that looks like it survived an explosion. But something else was bothering Arnold, but he couldn't quite figure out what.

Without thinking, Arnold touched the mask and in a split second, the mask just turned to dust. "What the-" Then Arnold felt a quick pain in his head and the boy tumbled to the ground. "What was that?!"

Arnold felt his head as Abner became concern. But the pig's attention swiftly focused on the box to the side.

Arnold felt very odd, but his current condition became little important when he heard a hissing sound from the box.

"Sssss. Sssss."

The city boy recognized that noise from nature documentaries he watches back home. He quickly picked Abner up when he spots something long slithering from the box. "Ssssss."

Arnold slowly stepped back as the thing raised its head and hissed aggressively at them. "Haassss!"

"Anaconda!" Arnold and Abner rolled out of the tent, which was noticed by several people, including Jozen and Helga.

"H-Hey!" Jozen dashed toward the scene and found Arnold trespassing. "Arnold? What are you doing here?"

Arnold quickly stood up and apologized. "I'm sorry. So Sorry! Abner went in by himself and I tried getting him. But you have an anaconda in there!"

Arnold jumped back as the large snake slithered out from the tent.

Arnold held his squeamish pig in defense as all the classmates gathered around and gasped.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! SNAKE!" shouted Rhonda which Curly jumped in to shield her.

"Mommy!" Harold shouted while he dropped his food and ran, but came back to pick up his food.

The anaconda hissed at the group, but Jozen blocked it from the group, waving at them to back off. "Wait, it's not-"

"Heya!" Out of nowhere, a woman wearing a skull mask threw a blanket over the snake's head. "Don't get too close, snakes will stay still like this!"

Jozen was caught off guard by the woman's appearance. "How, wait!" Jozen told her to stand back as he lifted the blanket off. He surprised everyone by holding his hand out and the snake licked it.

"This is my pet, Coatl." The snake moved up to Jozen's face and started licking him.

The kids just watched how odd this all looked, a giant snake liking a weird man like a puppy.

"You have a pet snake!?" shouted Helga. "That thing can eat a kid whole!"

Jozen turned to Helga in protest. "Trust me, she won't eat anyone. I've already fed her. She should be good for another month."

"A month?" Harold asked. "Snakes only eat once a month. What a nightmare!"

Jozen gave Harold an annoyed glare. "To you." he whispered to himself before Olga caught his attention.

"An anaconda?" Olga asked.

"Yeah. She won't bother you." Jozen said as he scratched Coatl's head.

"She's amazing."

"I know he's scary, but ….huh?"

"I love anaconda's!" Olga squealed as she sat down. "Can I pet her?"

"Wait, hold on!" Olga looked at her baby sister. "Since when did you start liking man eating snakes?"

"Since always, baby sisters." Olga turned back to the snake to make baby noises. "Besides, our shoulders are too wide for anacondas to actually swallow us, but they can still kill us from suffocation."

"Wow." Jozen gasped. "I had no idea you would be interested. Usually most women just look at her and run off."

Helga slapped herself. "Can we please talk about something else? I know exactly where this is going."

"Jozen?"

Jozen and everyone else looked at the masked woman.

"Jozen … Coatl…. JOZEN! It's you!" The woman lifted her mask up and Jozen eyes widened.

"What!? You ….. wait …." Jozen stood up and looked at the anxious woman in the face. "Aunt Kisiin!?"

"Aunt?" everyone asked, Eduardo by surprised.

"Kisiin, Jozen. You two are related?"

"Sure am!" Kisiin then wrapped the man in a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Over ten years to be exact." Jozen said with a huge smile. "Where have you been all this time? We've only received letters ever since you decided to leave home!"

Kisiin pointed a finger up and smiled. "And boy did I go on some adventures!" Kisiin winked. "Right now I've been discovering something in your interest, the Green Eyes' history!"

Jozen smiled widely as the students listened carefully. "You mean those masks at the ancient Green Eyes' temple? I've heard so much about them."

Arnold remembered the mask he saw in Jozen's tent, which he demolished. "Jozen, there's something I should-"

"You have no idea how much more I wanted to learn about history." Jozen's grin grew larger and larger. "You must tell me what you've found!"

"And why wouldn't I. You should come up with the class." Kisiin put Jozen in a choke hold. "You'll fit right in."

Arnold wanted to speak up, but Coatl hissed at Kisiin in a friendly way.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget your kisses!" Kisiin dropped to the ground and hugged the snake. "You were so small the last time I've seen you too!"

"Jozen, I-"

"And I see you've made friends with someone on the field trip." Kisiin released Coatl and shook Olga's hand. "So how long have you known him? Please tell me you're interested."

The two young adults blushed, but then Arnold spoke up. "Jozen, I accidently broke something in your tent."

Jozen glanced at Arnold. "Oh, Arnold." Jozen pondered for a few seconds. "What exactly did you break?"

Recalling the mask, Arnold was trying to find the right words to how to put it. "Well ….. it was…"

"I'll check." Jozen poked his head in the tent for several seconds, and looked back at Arnold. "Nothing seems broken."

"What?" Arnold asked. "But … but…" Arnold ran in and saw that there was nothing left from that mask. No dust, no sheets that covered it, nothing.

"Arnold, you do realize you're trust passing." Arnold glanced back at Jozen and quickly stepped out of the tent. "Sorry, I guess-."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Arnold gulped when Principal Wartz, dressed as a well-covered native, started scolding him. "You will apologize to this man and you will be under full watch at the excavation site."

"Principal Wartz. Please don't be too harsh on him." Jozen bowed. "He needed to keep his pig out. Who knows what mess he and Coatl could have gotten into."

"Squee!"

"Sssss!"

They all looked to see, out of everyone's shock, Abner and Coatl playing together with a ball.

"Well that's a thing." Kisiiin smiled. "Well looks like there's no fuss here. Why not get this party back up?" She grabbed both Jozen and Olga in a hug. "Why not let them have fun and dance. Come on! I saw you two dancing. Now dance!" Kisiin, with great strength, just bonked the two on the head. "Sorry!"

Jozen felt his head in annoyance and smiled. "And we really need to catch up. I would enjoy knowing what you've been through these past ten years."

"And the same with you." Kisiin smiled, which made Jozen gave a petty smile. "Well minus … nevermind."

"Yes …." Jozen looked at Arnold who seems rather confused. "My aunt's right. Put that mask on and let's celebrate." Jozen put Arnold's mask down, but the boy then felt Jozen's hands putting light pressure on his head. It didn't hurt and only lasted a few seconds, but something just felt odd about it.

"Why not find a girl to dance with?" Jozen asked which caused Arnold to slightly blush. He smiled and held his hand out to Olga. "Shall we continue? I want to hear more about Hillwood."

"And more about their fight with the crocodiles." Olga took his head and they returned to the dance hall, well yard area.

Kisiin made some small squeals. "Yes. She looks smart! Perfect for-"

"Not their story, sister!" Helga said as she grabbed Arnold's arm forcefully. "Come here! We're dancing!"

"W-Whatever you say?" Arnold said as the two kids and everyone else eventually started dancing.

They danced and party up until the stroke of midnight. The villagers were the ones to clean up as all the children were heading to their cabin.

"For some villagers, they sure know how to through a fancy party." Rhonda said with a group of girls.

"And I ate everything with no regret!" proclaimed Harold, until he felt his stomach. "Never mind."

Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe were the last students to leave the party.

"Wow. That was intense!" Gerald said as Phoebe giggled.

"And now we have to get up bright and early to look at old stuff." Helga sighed. "And I'll clobber anyone that snores."

"It has been a busy day." Arnold said after yawning. "Good night Helga and Phoebe."

"Yeah, goodnight." Helga said in her usual tone as she walked up ahead.

"Good night, Gerald." Phoebe waved and walked up ahead.

"That girl…." Gerald sighed to himself. "So Arnold….."

"Is this about me dancing with Helga?" Arnold asked.

"No, but that's still strange. I was talking about what happened at that tent."

"Oh, well …. It's really really strange." Arnold explained to Gerald.

"Strange as in illegal strange?"

"No, well I dunno. Look, I'll tell you when everyone's asleep."

"You do realize they'll give you no chance unless you spill the beans about your parents."

"You're right." Arnold sighed.

But as they walked into their cabin, Helga managed to slip behind a hut to speak to herself. "Arnold, you are coming closer and closer to learn more about your divine parents."

"I wouldn't call them divine. But they're great nether the less."

"You said it. If only I can …." Helga turned around to see Jozen picking up some trash.

"In my defense, you have no control over your inside voice."

Helga growled. "Don't go pulling a Brainy on me!"

"Brain what now?"

Helga stomped up to him. "Look, this could be my chance to tell him how I really feel, and I am not letting anyone ruining it! Not even some side love story."

"What are you speaking of?"

"So don't get any ideas with my sister or else!"

"Wait, what!? But I just met her!"

"And you keep saying that will make it more likely it will happen!"

"I have no idea what you're saying anymore."

"Good!" Helga marched away as Jozen sighed.

"Obsession leads to self-destruction."

"I'm not even going to question that random moral."

Jozen just shook his head as Helga marched back to her cabin. "Miles and Stella. I can only imagen your thoughts about a girl this obsessed over your flesh and blood son. Well at least she doesn't worship him as a god or anything." Jozen then felt his chest. "Now where did I put that?"

As Helga was about to walk into her cabin, she noticed something shiny hidden in some tall grass near the edge of the jungle. Glancing around, she strolled up to it and found that it was a necklace of the Green Eyes. "Huh, this looks fake." Helga examined the piece of junk in her eyes and stuffed it in her pocket. "Well finders keepers. I guess this is good enough souvenir for Big Bob and Miriam."

Helga yawned again and entered her cabin, ready to rest up for what tomorrow might bring over at the excavation site.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, summer work and Until Next Summer had really stuck with me. But on the bright side I did have some thoughts about this fanfiction over the summer which may help improve the story. So see ya next time!

For the record, Olga X OC is not going to be the main focus.


	11. Legend of a Demon

**Chapter 11:** Legend of a Devil

Above the clouds, the bright blue sky stretched as far as the eye can see. The sun beamed down upon the Earth full of life.

But through the clouds, a large figure appeared with large wings flapping through the air. It soars towards the clouds and flew right up into the air to swirl before dropping down.

It caught itself above the clouds and started to slowly glide.

It is Mascasa.

He had grown a lot over the past years. Once being a short child, he is now about 15' tall (4.6 meters) tall with demon like wings that reaches 20' long (6 meters). Despite his new growth, his body type was skinny, but looked well fed. His long arms reached to his knees with long claws perfect for combat. His chest was still covered in vine-like appendages and his legs looks normal with his shoe-like feet receiving little change. His tail however grew quite long with a very unique metal claw at the end. The metal tail end opened up to reveal another smaller claw as both spun around like the blade of a blender.

His face, gleaming with enjoyment, was uncannily similar to the one Arnold had discovered, but looks completely new with a khaki color and glowing green eyes.

"(Toma. Are you feeling well?)" Mascasa asked with a kind tone.

"(Same as always, Mascasa!)" On Mascasa's shoulder there was the now ten-year old Toma wrapped in layers of blankets. He looked like a complete copy of Arnold, even to the point of his voice.

"(I know you have friends just waiting for your return to the ground on the anniversary of your birth, but I will have to depart soon.)"

"(So you can stop the Atlantians once and for all.)" Toma smiled as he gazed upon the bright sky. "(You've been training yourself ever since they attacked our land, but now they're going to get a good lesson.)"

Mascasa laughed softly at Toma. "(You are aware that this is not as simple as when I scold you. Which of course rarely happens.)"

"(I know that.)" Toma's smile slowly disappeared for a split second. "(But I know you'll do what your heart tells you.)"

"(You've been listening to your father's old stories, have you?)"

"(What, you keep telling me them almost every night.)"

They both shared a laugh together.

Their ride continued for another hour before Mascasa gently floated down with his wings acting like parachutes.

They eventually reached the village were both kids and Faceless waved towards them, but the most striking Faceless among them were three giants resembling animals. A pink warthog with three sets of eyes on its sides, a spider with metal platted legs and a large eye on the center of its mask, and the red and golden colored Quetzalcoatl serpent.

Mascasa looked at the three giants with a hint of surprise.

("Master Pigder, Master Aracandous, and Master Quetzalcoatl. What brings you here?") Mascasa landed on the ground bowed to them, only for Toma to tumble off. But Mascasa quickly caught him and placed him with his friends."

("Ssssssorry to dissssssrupt the party. Grand Massster Massscasssssssssa.") Quetzalcoatl bowed.

("But we have been called by Chief Nuuk for a meeting to go over our plans.") Aracandous said with a soft woman voice.

("I CAN'T WAIT TO BEAT THAT EMPEROR OF ATLANTIS TO THE GROUND. BAM!") said Pigder with a booming voice.

("Really? I could have sworn I asked him to wait until night.") Mascasa scratched his chin, but Toma caught his attention.

("Mascasa, this is important. I still have friends here. Besides, you will be gone for a while anyway.") He held onto his leg. ("And you already gave me my gift. I'll be fine.")

"(And we'll keep an eye on him until you all come back.)" All the children spoke.

Mascasa smiled and nodded. "(I promise to see you before I leave)" Mascasa kneel down and rested his forehead on Toma's head.

"(See you soon, brother.)"

Mascasa looked emotionless at first, but quickly regained his tone. "(I thought we've been over this.)"

"(Mascasa.)" Toma held tightly onto Mascasa's leg. "(I'm sorry, but I really don't care what you think about this. You're just as much as family to me as … well my parents.)"

Mascasa gently patted the boy on the head. "(Your mind is as stubborn as your pure heart. For your own sake, keep it like that.)"

* * *

It has been a short while since the sun's beams had cast over the jungle of San Lorenzo. The daily lives of the villagers and the animals have already begun, filled with joy for their peaceful lives.

"I wanna go back to bed."

However that doesn't seem to be the case with the village's guests. Nearly all the kids are acting sleep depraved, even both Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz.

From the group, only Arnold and Olga seem bright awake, with Jozen being in near second with tired eyes.

"Don't be like that." Jozen said with a smile. "You've been sleeping for long enough. It's time to get our adventure going."

"Why do I feel like that means something funny?" Helga groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Who cares if we sleep longer?"

"If I live on a farm, I reckin I would be up as a bird." Stinky said.

"I did live on a farm before." Lila said before yawning. "I think I've gotten myself too use to city life."

After breakfast; the entire class, which now includes Abner, Jozen, and his pet anaconda Coatl, jumped on a hay ride to the excavation site where those mysterious masks were discovered.

"So, Mr. Jozen." Mr. Simmons spoke to the young man in a nervous tone. "A-Are you sure that …. Is safe?" Simmons pointed at the anaconda lounging as Abner nudged him to play before Arnold pulled him back.

"She is; my mother and I raised it to be calm." Jozen smiled. "Though she would go berserk if I get hurt." Jozen petted the anaconda as the snake shows its affection. "Remember when that rat scratched me and you ate its entire colony, and saved the guilty one last?"

Mr. Simmons immediately jumped back in fear.

As the kids enjoyed the scenery of their ride, Arnold and Gerald spoke privately about what happened last night.

"So that giant mask just poof to dust and Jozen there seems he didn't know anything." Gerald eyed Jozen handling the dangerous animal. "I kind of agree with Helga on this one, he's a bit of a screw loose."

"Gerald, he's probably from a village farther away from any cities." Arnold rubbed his chin. "But still, I feel like he's not telling us something." Arnold thought back to the light pressure he put on his head when he placed his mask back on.

"What if that mask came from the excavation sight we're going?" Gerald whispered to Arnold. "What if he's some master thief?"

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions, Gerald." Arnold said. "And it looked more burned than old."

A low flying colorful bird took their attention for a few seconds. "Yeah, and we're practically on vacation. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Gerald sigh peacefully as he lounged in the hay as Arnold did the same, with of course Helga eyeing them and softly asking questions to Phoebe.

After a while of riding, the tracker made a stop to their destination, the excavating sight. All the kids hopped off and formed a single line lead by their chaperons while Jozen, Coatl, and Abner walked alongside them.

"Here we are." Eduardo showed them the old structures and artifacts being dug by archeologists. "Our newest discovery."

All the kids gasped in amazement as they passed all the old stuff including furniture, carvings, pots, and even a tomb with the remains of a dead pet.

"Eeeeehehehe." Principal Wartz was so excited by all this that he was forgetting to shout 'No touching' to the kids, and to himself.

Abner and Coatl stumbled upon an old pot where the pig sniffed inside. He almost got his head stuck, but Coatl slithered in front of Abner and dragged the pot away before both Arnold and Jozen called them forward.

Arnold was paying the most attention to everything they passed. From a few pots and some stones, he was able to point out what may be the symbol of the green eyes.

"Hey look, spears!" Sid pointed at some old looking weaponry he was standing next to, he then accidently knocked all them over.

"Leave those spears be!" Jozen shouted, taking the place of the now distracted Mr. Wartz who was trying and reach for an ancient helmet that a researched quickly swiped away. "Do you not know where you are standing?" Jozen stood on top of a stone to catch the students' attention.

"This is a historical site of the lost civilization, the Green Eyes!"

Everyone looked at the artifacts and noticed symbols that look like eyes.

"Green Eyes?" Helga asked. "Was that their official name? Not very creative if you ask me?" Helga snickered. "So I'm guessing over there's a temple dedicated to the Big Toe People."

Jozen ignored Helga's comment and continued. "The Green Eyes once lived on these lands thousands of years ago, but then disaster struck."

Most of the kids became quite interested in what Jozen said, but Arnold noticed the small glare in the man's eyes.

"Jozen, before you give the name away, bring them over here." Jozen turned around and saw his aunt Kisiin waving at him from behind a stone wall. "We just dug something up that will bring a huge 'Wow' to their faces. For dramatic effect or whatever you call it."

Jozen gave his aunt a friendly wave and quickly became his over the top storyteller to our young minds. "It was said long ago that the Green Eyes was an advanced civilization that was competing with another nation."

Arnold eyes lit up. " _That was just like my dreams._ " Arnold listened in more closely as Jozen spoke more on how live in the Ancient Green Eyes Empire was like.

"And before the other land proclaimed their dominants, the Green Eyes created a powerful weapon that outstand anything the world have seen. However the other land feared the weapon the two lands fought for years in a war filled with blood and death."

"Or really?" Helga asked sarcastically. "All this time I thought war only had bunnies and cookies."

Jozen rolled his eyes. "As I was saying; after the entire nation was defeated, the Green Eyes craved to conquer other lands, however they soon realized that their own creations turned against them by the hand of a demon."

"Demon?" Arnold asked.

"Yes…" Jozen said sternly. "The Demon used the weapons against the Green Eyes and obliterated their domain, leaving countless lives lost."

The children gasped, with Mr. Simmons being more emotional and Mr. Wartz sounding more theatrically dramatic.

Arnold leaned in closer and closer, making sure to understand every word that left the man's mouth. "No one knows what the weapon was, but the name of the Demon still remains in the memories of this long forgotten empire's history, Ma-"

"Jozen, what did I just say?!" Jozen's body stiffed up in shock from Kisiin's harsh voice. "Get them over here now and I'll say it!" Jozen nodded to Kisiin and led the class to the wall.

"Are you all ready?" Kisiin asked the excited children. "And now, the Demon that destroyed the Green Eyes, issssss-" Kisiin jumped away, motioning the kids to follow.

They all walked forward and looked to where Kisiin pointed, to the other side of the wall. When they looked, their eyes laid upon the most horrid image they have ever seen.

"My Word!" Rhonda shouted as all the kids gasped at a carving of a giant, demon-winged humanoid crushing people with his claws and eating their flesh.

Most of the girls (and Harold) screamed at the carving of blood as Mr. Simmons almost fainted.

Everyone, whether timid or brave, all felt fear from the site, but Arnold …. He recognized the monster with large wrings, narrow body, a hooked tail, and a face almost like a mask.

"Introducing the devil in Green Eye history!" Kisiin raised her arms in excitement, oblivious to the horrified class. "Grand Master-"

"Mascasa?!" Arnold shouted in shock.

Jozen turned to Arnold with surprise, while Kisiin just looked with curiosity.

"You've heard of Mascasa?"

Most of the students looked at Arnold, wondering what he means. But for Gerald and Helga, they were very shocked.

" _Chimney, I thought he said he made him up!_ " Helga thought to herself as Jozen walked up to Arnold. " _But this thing …. It looks exactly like-_."

"Helga." Olga called to her baby sister. "Didn't you say Arnold made up Mascasa?"

Everyone looked at Helga and Arnold.

"Don't ask me, I just helped out Arnold with his story." Helga pointed at Arnold with a blank expression.

"I …. Well you see."

"I've read the story you made." Kisiin smiled. "So you've been studying Green Eyes history, ehe? But you've completely got Mascasa wrong in it." Kisiin kneeled down and showed Arnold the carving of Mascasa.

"Mascasa is said to be a demon that torments people for pleasure and destroy their homes in order to create his own empire that would have reached across the entire world."

"T-Torment?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"Correct." Eduardo said. "Mascasa is the Diablo of the Green Eyes. Not a lot was discovered about the demon, but enough to know what a horrific site he must have been." Eduardo looked at the carving. "The legends say that it was he who destroyed the Green Eyes civilization and left it in the ruins you see now."

Everyone looked around the old site.

"But there is no way of proving his existence. He's clearly just a fairy tale."

"What a relief." Mr. Simmons sighed with his hand on his chest.

"Of course he's just a fable." Phoebe adjusted her glasses. "Even if he was a biological creature, he simply cannot exist due to his three pairs of limbs." Phoebe pointed at Mascasa's arms, legs, and wings. "But I must say, his is quite a good personification of evil. Especially with the ….. graphic depiction of him."

"Well I wouldn't say he's evil." Everyone looked at Arnold, scratching his head.

"Arnold, do you have jungle fever?" Eugene asked. "Thought I would get it first, but that doesn't look like a good guy."

Arnold realized that flat out telling about his dreams of a creature he just made up would sound like he'd gone mad, so by going against his good nature, he decide to stretch the truth.

"Well you see, I only just heard this, but Mascasa was supposed to be the great invention, or weapon like Jozen said; that advanced the Green Eyes, not ruin them."

The kids looked at Arnold with curiosity as Jozen just listened closely.

"But he wasn't evil at all. He was like a son to his creator and his wife, and a brother for Toma."

"Who's Toma?" Harold asked. "Sound like tomato, I'm hungry."

"Oh, well I heard he was the creator son." Arnold continued. "But then Atla- I mean the other nation attacked and killed the creator and his wife, but not Toma. After that, Mascasa trained for years to fight the other nation … and that's all I heard. Didn't have time to look more into it."

Eduardo scratched his head. "I'd never heard anything like that before? Not even from here." Eduardo smiled. "Maybe you're mistaken with something else? Did it even mention the weapons Mascasa used?"

Arnold tried to think of something else, but recalled that Mascasa wasn't the only one. "Well actually I did read somewhere that Mascasa was like a golem, and after he was made the Green Eyes created more just like him, and they named them Faceless."

"Faceless?" Stinky looked at the carving of Mascasa. "But he got a face."

"The mouse will destroy us all now!" Curly shouted randomly. "You've doomed us, Arnold! Doomed us!"

"Enough with the crazy talk!" Helga scolded Curly. "Arnold here probably read it wrong or his gramps told it. I say we get a move on and-"

"Sorry, but I want to hear more on this." Jozen said as he too kneeled to Arnold as Kisiin stood away. "What can you tell me about Faceless?"

Before Arnold spoke, his mind was stopped by Jozen's green eyes. They weren't just a curious or confused look he was giving him, but a glare that a teacher will give to a student who they know committed something wrong, and they want to know it now.

"I …. Um."

"Jozen." Kisiin spoke up, catching Jozen's attention. "That's probably some loser researcher who had to make up his own stuff to get money. Don't want to make Miles and Stella's son look like a fool in front of his friends."

Jozen immediately stood up and bowed to Arnold. "Forgive me, son of Miles and Stella!"

"Uhhhh, no problem?" Arnold said as Jozen walked to his aunt.

"Well that was weird." Eduardo rubbed his chin. "But let's get this tour going. We have much to show you and at the end we'll get a look on those masks we've discovered."

The rest of the day was filled with the class looking at some old artifacts such as pottery and carvings depicting the Green Eyes daily lives such as fishing, farming, hunting, animals, and even clashes in war which the boys really enjoyed. There were even some legends they've learned such as cursed objects and a three headed dragon that eats trees.

Rhonda was eyeing everything that looks like fashion in the Green eyes world like an emerald necklace an archeologist found in a stone chest.

Nadine was being too caught up by some spiders and other creepy crawlies who made their homes inside the old ruins.

Abner tried to get into more shenanigans, but was quickly stopped by Arnold every time as the serpent Coatl behaved itself.

And there was Olga who was shouting a lot about the Green Eyes and the fact that they could still be alive, which embarrassed Helga of course. "First she was little miss perfect but now she's a crazy paranormal T.V. host."

It was now passed 3 and the final part of the tour begins; the large masks that inspired the Mask Festival.

"And here we are; the mysterious ancient masks." Eduardo and Kisiin showed all the masks they've found hung on plywood. "Don't touch."

Everyone ooh and awed at the masks. There was no way a normal human would wear them, but they all looked so interesting from the simplest looking to the more complexed ones.

Arnold quietly looked at each mask until he noticed a similar looking one, an exacted identical one to Scouter #52. " _It looks exactly like him_." Arnold was so eager to touch the mask, but stopped himself. " _But why, why am I having these dreams? And Mascasa, there was no way the Mascasa I'd dreamed of would do that, especially to his own people we protected._ " Arnold continued to gaze at the mask until someone stood beside him.

"Hey Arnold, everyone's listening to Kisiin's story on how she scared the crap out of Eduardo." Helga laughed. "Which gives me just enough time to ask this, what the heck was that?!" Helga said with a high voice, but not too loud to catch everyone's ear. "You told me you made Mascasa up. What are you, psychic-ish? Because that is not how you wrote him." Helga gestured to the carved image of Mascasa killing people.

"I … I don't know." Arnold held his head, feeling more comfortable to share with Helga. "And I've told Gerald this, but I've been getting more dreams about Mascasa."

Helga understood what Arnold meant when he had to explain his thoughts to everyone.

"Up until now, Mascasa was going to go to war with the other nation, which this will sound crazy, but in my dream it was Atlantis."

Hegla's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Are you serious, but-"

"Arnold, the Minister is here." Eduardo called out to the boy with the man who married Arnold's parents standing next to him.

"Oh, coming." Arnold turned to Helga. "Look, I really wish I have an answer to all this." He looked at the mask. "And he looks exactly like Scouter #52, without the hair and body. I'll talk to you later."

Helga gave her farewell to her crush and looked at the mask. " _Oh Arnold, truly your mind is far more complexed then I could have ever imagen, even if they're dead wrong_." Helga sighed deeply as she looked at the mask similar to a Scouter. " _And yet … my head's probably complexed too."_ She looked at the lifeless mask and felt her heart becoming heavy.

Arnold gave a formal greeting to the Ordain Minister. "Hello, Ordain Minister. Are you enjoying the excavation site?"

The Minister smiled and spoke which Eduardo translated. "I should be asking you the same thing. You know they said your parents had a connection to the Green Eyes."

"Yes." Arnold nodded. "I have a journal my dad left behind. He wrote down everything like how they saved his and my mom's lives, and how they crossed the globes and gather ingredients for a cure for the Sleeping Sickness, and … and La Corazon!"

The Minister was quite surprised to hear that and spoke.

"La Corazon, the sacred treasure of the Green Eyes. Legends say that it cannot be seen in the light of day."

The Minister spoke more as he raised his arms.

"There are even some documents saying that La Corazon holds special powers, but not much is known still, only to the Green Eyes."

The Minister looked around and spoke softly, and gestured to Eduardo to keep this quiet. "Many says that La Corazon is a myth, but we and the village you're staying at know well enough it and the Green Eyes are still around."

Arnold could already tell that, but was a bit surprise to know that the Minister is aware.

Minister spoke again and winked.

"But I suggest you keep your knowledge of the Green Eyes to yourself. They're still secretive you know."

Arnold nodded. "Yes, but I've already told my best friend Gerald about the Green Eyes. I trust him ….. but he may have said things to Phoebe, but I don't think she'll say much. Or believe what La Corazon can do."

The Minister gave a big smile and nodded as he said one final thing.

"Now enjoy yourself. It is wise to learn about the past to prepare yourself for the future."

The Ordain Minister walked to Kisiin and Jozen.

"What does he mean by that?" Arnold asked Eduardo who only shrugged.

"I am sorry. I do not know; my amigo. But I wouldn't try deciphering it, he's usually laid back." Eduardo smiled. "But he is right about La Corazon. I hope your friends can keep a secret."

"I'm sure they will." Arnold smiled. "My friend Gerald likes Phoebe, but she's not as outgoing as him. Phoebe would probably just keep whatever I said to herself and think nothing of it."

.

.

"So he is having dreams." Helga said to Phoebe who were standing next to a pillar, away from anyone's earshot. "And not only that, but you're saying that he thinks his …. Parents are still out there."

Phoebe nodded. "That was Gerald said." She looked over at Arnold with a gloom face. "Even though his dreams are intriguing, I doubt they are anything but pure figments, similar to you and the junk food you had which caused sleep walking."

"Don't remind me." Helga folded her arms. "But he still has his heads in the clouds …." Helga poked her head from behind the pillar to spy on Arnold. "But ….. he doesn't have a chance." Helga sat down, unsure on how to respond. "They're jungle explorers and it's been almost ten years. Mascasa has a better chance at being real than …"

"Don't say anymore." Phoebe sat down beside her. "That's just how life is sometimes. But he still has his grandparents, the boarders, and all of us, including you." She smiled at her best friend. "And I am very proud you're being nicer to him on this trip."

Helga looked over and gave her a smile. "Thanks Pheeb." Helga scratched the back of her head. "Hey, about those dreams and story he wrote."

"Yes, Helga." Phoebe looked up.

"…Never mind. I was just thinking of something stupid."

Helga looked ahead of the jungle with her thoughts alone.

Meanwhile, the Ordain Minister spoke with Kisiin for a bit and then left her alone with Jozen.

"So, did he bring up Mascasa?" Jozen asked Kisiin.

"You can't expect him to bring it up like that and expect no suspicion." Kisiin said as she petted Coatl who was curled up next to Jozen. "But we can't just ignore what Arnold just said. He can't just look it up in a library."

"I know." Jozen looked over at Arnold with his friends as they laugh at Harold, Stinky, and Sid mimicking the faces of the masks. "Which is exactly why we need to keep an eye on him."

.

.

.

"(Sooner or later these people will figure out we're Green Eyes.)" Kisiin randomly spoke in an unknown language. "(You know, because of these.)" Kisiin gestured to her eyes. "(And you know Olga might want to take a look under your t-shirt and noticed the tattoo of our symbol.)"

"(Aunt Kisiin. I said before, we just met!)" The flustered Jozen shouted.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for neglecting this for so long.** **When it comes to writing, I've been to preoccupied with Until Next Summr because it's very easy to write, and it's far more popular than I could have ever imagined.**


	12. My True Mission

**Chapter 12:** My True Mission

The sun was beginning to set on the excavation site after a full day of exploring and hearing the archeologists explaining how life was like back then, and the class succeeded by breaking absolutely nothing.

CRACK

"Which kid!?" shouted Jozen, glaring around all the children for the culprit, but all fingers points to the wide-eyed Principal Wartz who only had a finger up and the shattered remains of a small statue on the ground.

Mr. Simmons only allowed a few more minutes for the kids to explore the sight as they wait for their ride to come.

"Man, this day was awesome!" Gerald said to Arnold as they head back to the masks. "Mysteries, mummies, some treasure, and these creepy masks." Gerald looked at the old masks. "There's probably more legends here than back home."

"Like Mascasa." Arnold gazed at the masks, which caught his best friend's suspicion.

"Speaking of, what was that all about?"

Arnold sighed. "Well, ….. I kind of didn't tell the whole truth back there."

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "The goodhearted, honest Arnold of Hillwood telling a lie? I should have known you're a crook when we played hooky."

Arnold chuckled. "Well I've told Helga this when she helped with my essay." Arnold rubbed his head as he glance around. "Ever since I found that journal, I've been having dreams."

"Dreams you say?"

"Not just random ones, but it's like a whole story about Mascasa." Arnold then went on to explain his dreams about Mascasa and the Green Eyes to Gerald.

Gerald found this very hard to believe. If this wasn't Arnold, he would have called him crazy. But why would Arnold say all this, what would he gain if he was making this up? Perhaps he'll learn about another legend soon.

"Well that's a lot to sink in, Arnold." Gerald shook his head. "But you were acting very weird when they told us about Mascasa, but seriously, Atlantis out of all counties?"

Arnold sheepishly smiled. "I know, Gerald, but it's just all weird to me."

"Maybe you're psychic?" Gerald smiled. "Come on, think of something else?"

Arnold chuckled at Gerald's playful mood, but something did strike up in his mind that he couldn't just shake off. "Actually, back at the party …. Was Lockjaw there?"

"Lockjaw?" Gerald asked. "Arnold, he's in the middle of the ocean. There's no way we can track him down, let alone carry him on top of the Boarding house."

Arnold looked so confused. "Man, this is really weird."

"Well you did have a heck of a month." Gerald said. "The anniversary, the journal, the essay contest, and our exotic field trip. You need sleep."

"That's probably it." Arnold said as he wishes he could have half a good answer for all of this. "I mean I should really just relax and learn about San Lorenzo and-"

"Your parents." Jozen walked up among them and sat down to look at the masks. "Sorry to interrupt, but you should listen to Gerald." He looked at them and smiled. "Why not tell your own stories at the fire tonight? Olga keeps bugging me on what I know, which isn't a lot."

Arnold thought about his journal and smiled. "That's a good idea. I actually brought my dad's journal along."

"A journal?" Jozen asked with enthusiasm. "From when?"

"When he first met my mother and …." Arnold felt his arm and slowly looked away. "Before they left."

"Oh." Jozen looked away. "I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"No, you're right." Arnold said with his head up high. "I'm going to read the entire thing to the class and villagers tonight."

"Don't start without me." Jozen looked ahead and noticed their ride coming. "You should go to your class, I'll catch up. I'm meeting my Aunt here."

"Sure thing; and make sure she takes care of Abner, and not to hurt him."

Jozen nodded as the kids walked away.

"Arnold … what is happening with you? Jozen looked at the dead masks. "You shouldn't have known that much about Mascasa, nor the Faceless and …. Toma."

"Hey, Jozen." Kisiin sat next to him and looked at the masks. "Overhear anything?"

Jozen glanced around for any listeners. "Arnold said he was having dreams after he found his dad's journal. Dreams that sounds remotely similar to Mascasa's origins. Sadly he's as clueless about this as I am."

"Odd." Kisiin scratched her head. "But even we don't know that much." She looked over at the image of Mascasa. "Our ancestors had to go through his reign, and it left them with scraps. Heck, we don't even know who made them?"

"Itzam." Jozen spoke. "His name was Itzam. He had a wife named Ixch and a son Toma."

"REALLY!?" Kisiin shouted in her nephew's ear. "Where'd you learn that? I've been digging around for years looking for answers! Did I miss something back home?"

"Oh I learned that from …." Jozen hesitated as he glanced at the masks. "A-Aunt Kisiin, this is going to be shocking to hear, but-"

"Jozen!" Olga ran in and picked him up by the arm. "We're leaving now, and Arnold is finally going to tell us all about his parents! Then I can share stories with both my sister and Arnold."

"O-Olga, wait!" Jozen protested in fail as Olga drag him away.

"Well there's that." Kisiin smiled as Abner walked alongside her. She looked down at the pig and patted him. "I know it's been years, but can you wait a little bit longer for me? I have to hear this."

Abner seemed to understand as he ran back to the other researchers.

Kisiin waved goodbye to the pig as she walked away. "But what was Jozen about to say? Did something happen in our hidden city? Or perhaps they finally opened that temple."

* * *

Night finally arrived and the villagers made a huge fire in the center of their land.

The class gathered around the fire with snacks as Gerald stood on a log. "Children of P.S. 118. You know Arnold as our guide in life. How he helped us in our darkest hour to see the glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel. But how he became like this, you may wonder."

Gerald raised his arms. "We know his grandparents. Steely Phil and Pookie, but who is the man that our favorite elder raised? Who is the lovely woman that the man took for a bride? Who are these two people that gave Arnold to world?"

This was finally it for the class. The subject that they refuse to ask until recently, the true and full story of Miles and Stella Shortman, Arnold's missing parents.

"I am the Keeper of the Tales, but I must pass this onto the holder of the journal, Arnold."

"Oh I see! When I want to tell a story, Gerald refuses to let me speak. But when Arnold has a story, you give him all the glory!" Curly shouted as he turns away.

Arnold walked onto the log as everyone cheered.

"GO MILES AND STELLA!" Olga shouted with Jozen sitting next to him as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Are you excited?"

"Excited? Yes. Can I breath? No."

"Woopsie." Olga giggled lightly as she let Jozen breath.

"Get used to it." Helga whispered to Jozen as she sits right next to him, thankfully not with Olga for this. " _I'm going to be a crazy as Olga about them, I already know it._ "

Arnold sat on the log after everyone stopped cheering. "Well, you've been … interested in knowing about my parents."

"Get on with it!" Harold shouted, before Helga hit him in the gut with her elbow.

"Shut up!" Helga quietly shouted as she turned her attention to her favorite person.

Arnold held up the journal. "This is my dad's journal, I found this on the anniversary of the day they left …. And never came back."

Everyone's excitement died down as they allow Arnold to tell his story of his parents.

Arnold opened the journal and start off in the beginning where his parents first met. They laughed at when Miles fell down, bumped his head, and nearly lost it at the spider scene Nadine wished she was there for, but they felt warmth in their hearts when they shared their kiss soon after.

But when Arnold reached the rapid river scene, everyone was thrilled to know how they will get out of it alive.

After Arnold passed how they were rescued from some fishing nets hidden in a waterfall, he recalled the advice the Minister said to keep his knowledge of the Green Eyes a secret. Thinking quickly, he came up with a different version that doesn't sound like a complete lie.

"From the net and hidden room, they discovered that it was an ancient Green Eyes fishing spot that was abandoned for some time."

Eduardo nodded as all the classmates go 'ooow' at that part. However some of the kids where a bit skeptical.

"A fishing net that lasted for so long outside a waterfall, exposed to the elements and eye witnesses?" Phoebe whispered to Gerald. As he spoke back, Phoebe nodded and remained quiet.

Another skeptic was Olga Pataki, who thought the same thing. She heard stories from Miles and Stella about the Green Eyes, but neither of them said they ever made contact with them, or denied it.

Olga glanced around as she whispered a question to Jozen's ear.

"You shouldn't ask that now, wait until the end."

Arnold then moves onto his parents chasing after La Sombra, the river pirates.

"Arnold, your parents fought pirates?" Harold asked. "That is so awesome!"

"Were there sword rights? Car chases? Explosions?!" Sid eagerly asked as his fists tighten.

Arnold denounces the movie actions, but did say they escaped La Sombra by swinging over the water fall. "Then La Sombra shouted out, 'Stop! You meddling good-doers gringos!'"

All the adults gasped as that last word went over the kids heads.

"'I'll get La-, I mean that treasure back, if it's the last thing I ever do!'"

Everyone cheered for Miles and Stella's heroic action, but Mr. Simmons felt uneasy. "La Sombra wouldn't go after Arnold for this, would he?"

Eduardo shook his head. "We'll be traveling in safe locations far from his territory. We'll be fine."

(Elsewhere)

"I am going to enjoy my meeting with the brat of Miles and Stella!" La Sombra laughed somewhere.

(Back to the village)

"We'll be all fine."

Seeing this side of Arnold's family was all too exciting of the kids, especially the boys. But it all turned to mush when Arnold got to their wedding.

All the girls gushed at every moment as the boys go 'blah'. Helga was trying her best to keep calm, but the holy engagement of Arnold's parents were like the heavens and earth uniting for the first time, especially when the ground shook.

"And then they got Abner for a wedding present, and my Grandpa wanted to eat him." Arnold laughed as he turned the page. "Then … say, there's a page missing." Arnold noticed the torn in the journal. "I'm sorry, I think my Grandpa got rid of this."

"How come?" Gerald asked.

"I dunno. I think it has something to do with my parents that night after the wedding. But what?"

Principal Wartz and Mr. Simmons's eyes bulged out as Eduardo looked nervous.

"A-Arnold. W-We don't have all night to wonder." Eduardo said with sweat running down his face. "The kids need their sleep for our jungle expedition."

"Oh, right." Arnold moved on as the adults sigh peacefully.

After getting through another heroic deed done by his parents, which the kids enjoyed so much, Arnold finally reached the sleeping sickness.

"Then Eduardo here found my parents to warn them that the g… mountain people succumb to a disease called the Sleeping Sickness."

Arnold told his story as Helga thought to herself. " _Miles and Stella Shortman. I now know not one, but two others in this cruel world whose heart are nearly as mighty as my beloved. Yet, my beloved is the same flesh and blood as you two. From wherever you are now, above the clouds or miraculously on Earth, I dream you are able to witness your seed sprouting into a-"_

Helga's monologue was interrupted by abnormal breath, but it was not from Brainy again.

" _The heck_." Helga looked next to her and saw Jozen in a cold sweat. "Hey, you O.K.?"

Jozen quickly raised his head, looking as if he forgotten where he was. "I-I I'm fine …. I … I think … I'm just heating up."

Jozen was shocked a bit when Olga placed her hand on his forehead. "Do you need to see someone?"

Jozen turned to Olga. "No, I just need a break from the fire, that's all."

Something wasn't right with Jozen, and both Helga and Olga could feel it. The look in his green eyes could say so much and yet so little to Olga. They watched as Jozen stood up and walked away, telling Arnold not to worry about waiting for him.

Arnold went on to tell the small segments of their journey with some antics from his Dad that got a few good laughs and the loud cheer when Stella found the cure.

As Arnold was describing Stella's sudden condition, he asked all the kids what they think was happening to her.

"She got food poisoning?" asked Nadine.

"Bad bug?" asked Eugene.

"She got punched in the gut?" asked Torvald.

"Oh no!" Harold cried. "She's going to die!"

"Stupid." Helga shouted at Harold. "If she kicked the bucket already, then we wouldn't have-" That's when it stuck Helga. "She's pregnant!"

"Correct!" Arnold smiled at Helga.

" _Oooohohoho_." Helga mentally sighed to herself, wondering how his birth will happen. But to her surprise, just as much as everyone else, Arnold's detail of how they travel through the jungle into the next town was no day in the park.

"The volcano what?!" Nearly everyone shouted.

"It erupted right there and then." Arnold said as he continues on as his parents and Eduardo were cut off by the flow of lava as Stella's time was nearly up.

Arnold hesitated slightly as to how he'll fit the 'mountain people' into all of this, but came up with something that was truthfully, but not fully explained.

"All seemed lost to them, but then above the jungle trees, they saw a green mist rising. They followed it and found an old Green Eyes temple that was safe from the lava, with a bed."

All the kids oohed as Eduardo kept a close eye on Arnold.

Lila was the next to speak up. "Arnold, do you think they could be-"

"THE GREEN EYES!" Olga squealed loudly, which caught the attention of Jozen who ran out of his tent.

"What, why are they-?!"

"I bet it was the Green Eyes who saved your parents from the lava!"

Jozen glanced at the surprised Arnold who was trying to find the right words. "Well, it's still a mystery." He answered with a calm yet slight nervous tone.

"I've heard so many legends about the Green Eyes from your parents!" Olga shouted. "And I bet they actually did meet them before. Like when you-"

"Huh, O-Olga!" Jozen called out. "You should-"

"And I bet those mountain people were the Green Eyes and La Sombra stole the treasure from them, didn't' he!"

"Uhhhh." To Arnold's rescue, Jozen silent Olga by grabbing her hand.

"H-Hey, they're just uuuh rumors!" Everyone looked at Jozen who seem to be getting worried. "Yeah, rumors. I can tell you all that later. Maybe tomorrow like say for lunch. I know where some good fruits grow."

All the girls gasped.

"Big sister, I think he's asking you out." Lila's statement made all the girls sequel as Jozen and Olga looks flustered.

"Arnold, get back to your story before they start referencing that movie with the singing man in the rain." Helga shouted at the boy.

"Right on it." Arnold got back to the story as everyone turned back to them.

" _This is it_." Helga leaned in closer and closer as she hears about the violence force of nature, which all stopped. "Wait, what?"

"It all stopped." Arnold answered as everyone became quiet. "The volcano became calm. All the animals froze and looked around. Everything was silent …. All except for a cry of a newborn baby."

Helga's jaw dropped and her pupils grew from what she has just learned. Arnold's birth had silenced all of nature. Arnold's birth, a human birth, shut the yap of a volcano, a volcano out of all things. Everyone was frozen from shock, some even called out he's making up stories, but Eduardo and many of the villagers confirmed Arnold's story.

"It's true; I was there to witness it all." Eduardo walked up to Arnold and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Arnold's birth has silenced all of nature."

All the gasps and cheers of amazement were swept under the rug for Helga's state of mind. God only knows why she wasn't dancing around the fire in praise for the miracle Arnold has done. But her heart just wants to spring out and sing to the heavens. If there was anyone that dare deny that Arnold is pure of heart in any way, this was their ultimate proof. What mortal could have a more miraculous birth than her beloved? No one, no human can hold at least a match of the grand torch that Arnold holds in her heart. Nature itself bows down to Arnold, and no evil shall corrupt his heart and-

"Oooooooh, this is the part when they bring Arnold to Hillwood."

Olga's words penetrated Helga's mind and brought her back to reality. She glanced around and heard Arnold talking about Hillwood.

And the next few minutes where nothing but everyone saying how cute Arnold was when he was a baby, which of course the football head himself couldn't keep a straight face for.

"But then when my parents looked back to me, I was gone."

Everyone gasped.

"Were you ever found?" asked Harold.

Helga was no longer in the mood to slug him as Arnold kept going.

"It wasn't until one baby pointed at the slide where I somehow climbed all the way up."

The class were all just shocked by how much trouble Arnold gotten himself in as a baby. It was surprising that he's still standing with them to this day.

Helga was listening very close and wondered why this all sounded familiar, but pushed that to the side when Arnold got to the part when they tuck him to bed.

She could imagine Arnold's wonderful mother singing her baby boy to slumber as Arnold's dad spoke about how much he cares for his family.

The journal his father wrote was a wonderful story the class had ever heard, but something was wrong with Arnold. They looked and whispered to themselves at Arnold's state. He was just staring at the journal, without saying another word. He didn't give a finishing line, not even another turn of the page. The boy was just looking down at it, deep in thought.

"Arnold?" Mr. Simmons managed to catch his attention to see everyone staring at him.

"I … I …."

"Arnold." Eduardo spoke up. "You don't have to finish the journal for them."

The kids whispered to each other, it was no ancient riddle to the kids as to what the last part of the journal was about. They looked with worry as Arnold took a deep breath.

"No, I want to read this." Arnold looked at the journal and read off the final piece of the story.

* * *

"The Sleeping Sickness had returned to them." Eduardo said to Miles and Stella. "You are the only ones they can trust."

Miles and Stella looked conflicted as they looked down at their son who just learned to walk and nearly turning 2 soon. They looked at one another and nodded.

"Eduardo, the Green Eyes have saved us and we've saved them." He smiled as he held onto his wife. "We're going back to San Lorenzo to rescue them."

"It's a new strain, but I'll find the cure." Stella gave him a heartfelt smile. "We'll leave on the 5th and meet you in San Lorenzo."

Eduardo smiled. "Thank you. I promise this will be a quick mission."

* * *

Eduardo looked away as Arnold finished up the final part of the journal.

"It's a heartbreaking decision, but the G-Mountain People are like family to us. They saved our lives again and again." Arnold could feel his heart weighing down with every word. "I really don't want to leave Arnold. But our trip back to San Lorenzo will be quick."

The kids sat there silently as Arnold continued to read with a weak voice.

"Mom and Dad can look after him. Be ….. Before we know it, we'll be …. Back. Playing with our boy." He looked around the staring eyes all focusing on him to finish. "I know that the whole time we're there, we'll both miss our Arnold, terribly."

Arnold looked at everyone. There were no more mysteries, no more excitement, no humor, no joy, nothing but patience and sadness.

"M-Mr. Simmons?"

"Yes Arnold." his teacher quickly spoke.

"Can I be excused?"

Everyone stood up, speaking to Arnold and asking if he needs something or wants to talk or just anything. Mr. Simmons calmed the class down. "Please, I think we should give Arnold a rest now."

Mr. Simmons nodded and Arnold walked back to the boy's cabin with the journal in his hand.

Eduardo stood next to him as they looked at the kids with one thing on their minds that needs to be address now.

"Children." Eduardo spoke. "I think it's time you learn why Miles and Stella Shortman have never returned ….. at the very least, what we do know."

* * *

In the dark cabin, Arnold just laid in bed staring at the photo of his parents. Reading the final part of the journal was more than he'd expected, we wasn't even sure how'd he would be if he stayed longer.

Looking at his watch, it was getting late, and not a single boy entered the cabin. "Why did I go through with it?"

He looked back at the photo and thought about his stay in this exotic land, where he had hope that maybe his parents are still alive. But when he read that final sentence out loud for everyone, something in his mind just clicked.

Nearly ten years. How can anyone survive in the jungle for that long without finding a way home? His parents, out of all people, could have found a way back if they jumped and parachuted from a plane if it was going to crash. How could they find the Green Eyes and saved them?

Arnold dug into his shirt and took out the Green Eyes necklace he received as a present from the Green Eyes themselves. They're still alive at least, why? They were suffering from the Sleeping Sickness again. Did his parents actually found them? Did they cure them? Then what happened to them if the plane didn't …

Even when his mind sinks into the dark possibilities, more questions rises about their chances of being alive for all this time. But nothing was clear to him.

"I just need an answer." Arnold rolled on his bed and looked up at the dark ceiling. "I just …."

Suddenly he heard a knock on the windowsill. He stood up and looked outside.

"Psssst, you O.K.?"

Arnold looked ahead to see Helga G. Pataki standing behind the cabin. "H-Helga." Arnold wiped his eye. "What are you doing here?"

Helga looked around. "I'm …. I'm just seeing how you're doing?"

Arnold took a deep breath. "They told you what happened, did they?"

Helga gulped. "About the plane … and no trace." Helga noticed Arnold's face and quickly spoke up. "Look, you've been here for a while and Mr. Simmons wants to give you some alone time, but ….. I'm worried about you."

That was the first time he heard Helga say that to him. "Do you want to come in?"

Helga nodded as she climbed through the window. The two sat on Arnold's bed quietly. Helga was deeply conflicted with herself to come up with the right thing to say without messing up.

"My sister Olga really looked up to them." Arnold slowly looked at Helga. "Believe it or not, she used to bring me to your house when we were in diapers to have play dates."

"Really?" Arnold looked at Helga with curiosity. "I didn't even meet Gerald until I was three."

"Well looks like in an ironic way, I was your first friend."

"Wow." Arnold let that soak in. "All this time I mistook friendship with bullying." Arnold let loose as smile, which set Helga to ease knowing he's not feeling too horrible. "Did she say anything else?"

"Please, she sounds like a comic book geek when she talks about them."

Helga talked to Arnold how Olga first met Miles and Stella. The boy was completely shocked that they saved Sheck's life back then, the same evil man that once tried to not just torn down their home, but also tried to run over them.

It was now Helga's turn to tell Arnold stories of how Olga hung out with his parents, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

"I'm telling ya, I bet money that your folks were sick and tired of her, probably even more than me."

Arnold laughed to himself and turned to Helga. "I really needed that."

"No problem." Helga rubbed her arm. "And….. Gerald was talking to Phoebe about the journal and she told me …. She's right, isn't she?"

"Who?" Arnold asked.

"Olga." Her grip tightened on his bed. "The mountain people, they're these …. Green Eyes, are they? I mean the super secret, ancient people that I should be calling all this baloney right now."

Arnold was shocked to hear this, but there was no use denying it to her. "Yes. The Green Eyes exist, and they're still alive."

Arnold held up the Green Eyes Necklace. "With the whip, newspapers, and photos I got, I also received this letter from the Green Eyes' leader himself."

Helga covered her mouth to hide her loud gasp. The actual hidden Indiana Jones-y race, contacted Arnold.

"It was to wish me a happy birthday and letting me know that the chief named his daughter after my mother." He smiled as he glanced at the photo. "They even want to see me if I ever get the chance to find their city."

" _Uh oh_." Helga thought to herself as she wonders what Arnold will do, but then noticed the necklace Arnold has. "Wait, isn't that-"

"Arnold?"

Helga and Arnold quickly turned to the door as Gerald knocks. "You O.K. in there?"

"Coming!" Arnold called out as he whispered to Helga. "You should go, no girls allowed."

Helga nodded. "And trust me, Pheebs and I won't be spilling the beans about the Green Eyes. Even Eduardo kept his mouth shut on that part."

As she turned to the window, Arnold spoke up. "And Helga." Helga slowly turned around, but was then caught in a tight embrace by her crush. "Thank you."

Helga would normally swoo to herself and quickly shove him away, but instead she actually hugged him back. She didn't know where this courage was coming from, but she wasn't complaining by the slightest.

Arnold himself was kind of surprised to not expect the usual, but this hug; he just wanted it to last longer.

"Arnold?"

The two quickly let go and Helga climbed out the window, but slowly poked her head out to see Arnold opening the door to see Gerald and the rest of the boys being compassionate to Arnold. She softly smiles to herself and slipped away.

"Sweet dreams, my beloved." Helga smiled as she walks away.

"Miles and Stella. To fully hear your tale was a blessing to my soul. But now I can see ever more slightly of the pain of your departure. Without truly bonding with these wonder people." Helga lowered her head as she gazed at the cabin. "But ….. I hope you don't go looking for them, and expect something." Helga said in a dead tone. "Please Arnold, just keep your head close to the ground, please ….. you're heart's too good to see broken."

As she leaves, bright green eyes from the plants watch her go by. "She actually does care about him." Jozen smiled to himself as he walked back into the village.

It was getting late and all the kids were heading to bed. The very few villagers that were up are preparing for the next day as Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz watches them with Olga, Kisiin, and Jozen.

"I'm back." Jozen glanced at the cabin with only a few lights on. "So ….. you think he'll actually go out there?" Jozen asked Mr. Simmons who looked deeply worried.

"That what his grandfather feels, and so do I." Mr. Simmons clenched his board. "He's a well behaved boy. The only time I ever saw him do something wrong was when he pure paint on Helga."

"WHAT?!" Olga asked loudly.

"B-But it was after she wronged him … why didn't I punished her too?"

"You're getting out of focus." Kisiin tapped his head, which mildly annoyed him. "We're need to talk about how you guys will keep an eye on him." Kisiin rolled her eyes. "I still got work to do and I need to babysit a pig, and a snake."

"Only after our jungle tour and the boat ride." Jozen bowed to Eduardo. "And thank you for allowing me to join your team."

"It is no problem; you've proven yourself to be very trustworthy." Eduardo smiled. "And we'll need to keep our ears sharp for Arnold. After all these years, even I feel tempted to go deep into that jungle."

"Oh that Miles." Principal Wartz shook his head. "I remember when he was a kid in P.S. 118. I'm harsh and all, but I don't want to just crush the boy's dreams like that. No amount of detention can fix this."

"Which is why I propose that Arnold is in eye shot the entire time." Olga folded her arms and smile. "Then during our travels through this beautiful land, we and all of his friends will help him out and support him with smiles and hugs."

"I know this is my first time meeting him, but I would like to speak to him too." Jozen said with a soft voice. "He doesn't have closer about his parents, but I can relate with him in a way."

"What do you mean?" Olga tilted her head.

"Well … you remember when I mentioned I have a half-sister?"

Olga recalled the party and her eyes widen. "Oh, that means ….."

"Don't worry about." The young man held his hand up. "It happened a long time ago." Jozen took a deep breath and smiled. "I'll make sure the son of Miles and Stella is safe."

"Affirmative." Principal Wartz said formally. "But if he does manage to run off, you know what we must do."

The adults nodded to each other and separated to their own sleeping quarters.

* * *

"Thank you, everyone." Arnold softly smiled at all his friends.

"You have the coolest parents on the planet, they would be so proud of you." Sid said with a soft smile.

"I'm sure they would be proud of you for all the times you've helped us." Eugene said as Lorenzo and Iggy nodded with agreement.

"And I thought I was tough." Torvald said as he flex. "Your dad must have muscles bigger than mine."

Gerald sat next to the boy and placed his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "They were some pretty bold parents, and Eduardo said that tomorrow we are going to where they first met."

"R-Really?" That was the young enthusiasm they wanted to see in Arnold. "We should really get some sleep."

The others nodded as they wished Arnold the best of sleep.

"Good night, Arnold." Gerald said as he turned the lights off.

"Good night, Gerald." Arnold tucked himself in as he looked deeply into the necklace. " _Still, even if you're still alive or not. We still don't have a clue_." Arnold held the necklace to his head. " _Even with my dad's map, it's going to be difficult. But no matter what happens or did happen, I just want answers_."

* * *

Jozen walked into his tent to see Coatl slithered in bed. "If they knew that Arnold running off is not my only concern." He sat on his bed with a curious glare as he kicks the ground. "He somehow managed to obliterate that old mask, and now he's having dreams of that dead tyrant's past that only I and the others should know. This doesn't make any sense! I can't even read him." Jozen felt his head. "Can Arnold truly be what my people worship him as, or does he relate to Mascasa more than it appears."

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh boy, in a couple more months, we will finally get the official jungle movie …. And this and many other fanfictions will practically be obsolete.

But for the future of this story. As I mentioned before, this story is canon to my Cross-Over Crystal series (I even plan to mold it a bit to fit the remake), and who knows, maybe the official movie might suck? …. Yeah, I don't think so either.

These stories are just for fun and to see everyone's enjoyment. So as of right now, there are no plans of canceling this fanfiction, even though two years have nearly passed since I started this.

Now I must ask you something. When you leave a review, can you put more of your thoughts into this. Like how you like the settings, the original characters? Are any of the HA! Gang out of character? How you feel about Miles and Stella? Anything?

I would really appreciate any reviews given.


	13. The Jungle

**Chapter 13:** The Jungle

"(I can't wait to see them!)" Toma said as he stood next to Chief Nuuk in the throne room.

Word has gotten out that the Faceless have returned home and are heading to the city right now.

"(Be patient, Toma.)" Chief Nuuk said with a great smile. "(Atlantis will no longer threaten us thanks to Mascasa and the others; he would probably want a warm and relaxing welcome without too much excitement.)"

Toma smiled. "(Mascasa probably piled all the Atlantian soldiers up to reach the top of the Atlantian castle.)" Toma clenched his fist and smiled. "(I bet the King of Atlantis was shaking in his shoes and signed the peace treaty when Mascasa just stare down at him.)"

The door opened and in came a single Scouter, Scouter #52. "(Ch-Chief Nuuk!)" #52 ran to the chief and bowed. "(I-I need to tell you something!)"

"(What's wrong?)" Toma asked, which caught #52's attention.

"(T-TOMA!?)"

Something wasn't right with #52, Toma felt. He'd seen him panic before like when there's some minor trouble, or when he talks about the four walls or something. But something just hit him in the heart. #52 may not be human or remotely related, but he could still see the emotions in his eyes, and they looked as if he saw something down right horrifying.

"(What can it be? I wanted Mascasa to inform me personally.)" Chief Nuuk raised an eyebrow. "(He survived, right?)"

Toma was worried, but was quickly relieved when #52 answered no.

"(Well he's definitely happy.)" #52 took multiple glances the door. "(But it's him who I must speak with you about?)" #52 turned to Toma. "(Young Toma, can you please-)"

"(Oh I must say, whatever you must speak about me for, I'm sure he would want to listen.)"

#52 froze in his place as Grand Master Mascasa walked into the large doors. "(I have returned victorious!)"

"(Mascasa!)" Toma rushed over and hugged Mascasa's leg as #52 shivered. "(You're home!)"

#52 waved his arms violently as Mascasa placed his finger on Arnold's head, and petted him gently. #52 nearly collapsed as Chief Nuuk folded his arm.

"(This Scouter was about to tell me something about you.)"

Toma stood back as Mascasa bowed. "(He must want to tell you how I ….. over-enjoyed myself in battle.)"

Chief Nuuk cracked a devilish smile as Toma looked concern.

"(You didn't kill anyone, did you?)"

Mascasa looked at Toma and smiled. "(Believe me; I made sure they received only what they deserved.)"

Toma wanted to feel like everything was O.K., but something didn't feel right about Mascasa as well. He couldn't tell what it was, but something was wrong about him.

Mascasa looked at Chief Nuuk. "(I would like to speak to you about the battle and the current condition of Atlantis, alone.)"

"(Alone?)" Toma asked as #52 quickly stood up.

"(C-Come on, Toma. Right this way.)" #52 stood close to Toma as he points to the door. "(They're adults, talking about politics. You know, boring stuff.)"

Toma was hesitating to leave, but he obeyed and followed the small masked creature out of the throne room.

As they walked down the hall, Toma leaned closevto #52. "(What's going on?)"

The dead tone Toma used shook #52. "(He … he would ….. he would never.)" #52 muttered. "(He …. Battles like these aren't like school fights.)" #52 tried to keep his pose. "(Mascasa needs to … clear his mind. You know; flashbacks! Flashbacks …. Of your parents?)" #52 covered his mouth, cursing himself for bringing them up.

"(Oh ….. the attack.) Toma felt the back of his head. "(I think I understand. How are the others?)"

#52 sighed. "(They … need to recover too ….)" #52 looked away. "(I hope that girl's O.K.)"

"(What was that?") Toma asked.

"(N-Nothing at all!)" #52 waved his arm. "(Just forget about it! Atlantis is beaten, and your parents are avenged. Just … just think happy thoughts ….. I…. I …. Just focus on …. Something else.)"

* * *

" _That was some dream_." Arnold thought to himself as he walked on a dirt trail. " _I'm guessing Mascasa changed after that war_." Arnold knew he was more aware than Toma. Thinking back at the image of Mascasa, he has to wonder if that's when …..

" _It's …. It's not important now."_ Arnold looked ahead as he and his class hike through the jungle wilderness after being briefly dropped off by their ride deep into the jungle.

"Whatever those dreams means, it can wait." Arnold touched his pack and felt his father's journal. "I got something else to do."

It was finally the day to truly explore the jungle, and what an exciting plan Mr. Simmons had in store for them. They'll experience the first day exploring the jungle, than Eduardo will bring them to an old ruins site, where something very important happened over ten years ago.

"Arnold, you'll set foot in the same place your parents met and known one another." Eduardo looked back to look at Arnold. "We'll spend the night there and on the next day, we'll visit the place you were born."

Arnold felt his heart beat faster as he thought about seeing them in person. The place his parents met, and the temple where he was born and silenced all of nature.

"I'm sure it would be ever so wonderful, Arnold." Lila said in a cheerful mood.

"It would be fabulous to hear all those stories." Rhonda said, but with a softer voice than usual.

"And if you get tired hiking, I'll carry you." Torvald said with a smile.

"And I'll share this candy bar I was saving if you get hungry ….. less than half of it." Harold said.

Arnold was getting kind of overwhelmed by all the students' enthusiasm. No doubt it was about his parents. Seeing everyone's kind nature showing was really heartwarming to the boy.

"Make sure you don't smother him to death." Helga joked with a smile. "He needs all the lung space he needs from all those gasps of amazement."

Even Helga was being extra nice to him, more than from the last few weeks that is.

"I'm O.K., really." Arnold gave the girl a soft smile.

"You're just too much of a push over." Helga gave him a light and playful nudge on his arm which caused him to chuckle.

"Wow, even Helga has a heart." Sid said quietly between Rhonda and Eugene.

"The girls and I saw that heart before." Rhonda thought back on how they poorly mistreated Lila. "But what kind of monster won't shed a tear to Arnold's story?"

Lila and Phoebe looked back as the two. "Maybe this is the push she needs." Lila whispered to Phoebe as she nodded.

"Principal Wartz, don't you think you want to save all your film for later." Mr. Simmons smiled as Wartz took pictures of nearly everything on the road.

"This pack is nothing but film, Mr. Simmons." Wartz said as he took a picture of a colorful butterfly as Nadine and Rhonda gazed at the creature with amazement.

"Nadine, quick! Those wings are an inspiration!" Rhonda said as Nadine took some careful shots of the insect as it flies over Eugene.

"What lovely flowers." Eugene bent down to sniff the flower, only for a very well disguised mantis to poke him. "I'm O.K."

In the back of the group, Olga and Jozen were keeping an eye on the kids to make sure none of them gets left behind as Coatl slithered with them.

"I can't believe it!" Olga squealed loudly, causing Jozen to twitch. "To the very grounds that Miles and Stella met! Eeeeeh!"

Jozen kept a smile as Coatl looked a bit irritated. "I should have traveled to this part of the jungle years ago. Learning more about Miles and Stella, and the history left behind."

"Speaking of, where did you come from?" Olga said as she took out a map. "We'll be getting close to some undocumented areas. See your home here?"

Jozen glanced away as Coatl have him a concern look. "Well, it should be-"

"Everyone, come look at this." Eduardo pointed to the top of a hill. "This is something the city will never have."

The class marched up the hill as some complained about the extra exercise, but all their complaints were silenced when Eduardo showed them the breath taking view. "Behold, the jungles of San Lorenzo."

Arnold moved through the class and witnessed the true beauty of San Lorenzo. The green covered mountain sides, the waterfall in the distance, bringing worth a sparkly river that stretches across the exotic land filled with the sounds of animals. Majestic birds flying above them, and signs of lost cities from years past.

"It's …. It's …." No picture from a book could compare to the real thing. Arnold just stood there, slowly gazing across the alien world as everyone else went a bit crazy like Principal Wartz.

"It's …. It's beautiful."

"A true romantic like your father." Eduardo smiled. "El amigo, San Lorenzo is the center of beauty in Central America." Eduardo smiled. "If this wasn't my home, I would want this to be something I only see once."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Eugene tripped down the hill and landed in some vegetation. "I'm O.K."

As Mr. Simmons and Olga help the boy, Arnold sat on a log to watch the jungle in all its might.

"Eddy's right you know." Helga sat next to Arnold as the two watches some birds fly by. "This beats the crummy place we call home."

"Home is still home." Arnold reminded her. "Seeing the world is great, but nothing like your friends and family sitting together."

Helga nearly lost it. "Boy, I'm pretty sure you and your Dad are clones." Helga laughed, gesturing to what Eduardo said before.

"Well he was a dreamer." Arnold chuckled. "My mother was …. Well kind of a really nice woman, with a rough side."

"I'm gonna punch him when he gets back." Helga quoted from Arnold's journal. "That line there makes her my favorite."

Helga and Arnold watched the land's beauty right when Eugene was patched up a bit.

"Now, children. Time to see what lies in the jungle." Eduardo leads the class down the path and right into the jungle. They've seen all kind of plants up close such as large vines, trees with distinctive bark and leaves, large and lovely flowers, and all sort of insects and animals.

"It's a sloth!" Harold pointed at a Sloth in a tree, which Principal Wartz was quick to snap pictures of.

"Check this out, Rhonda." Nadine showed Rhonda a beetle. "Beetles are beautiful, too."

Rhonda was against seeing the disgusting bug at first, but after a quick glance, it was kind of cute to her.

"Hey, took a look at this fella." Stinky pointed at a large rodent to Sid and Harold.

"Ha ha, it's a stupid big rat!" Harold laughed, but was quickly scared off when it hissed at him.

"These flowers will look ever so lovely in your hair, Big Sister." Lila placed some flowers in Olga's blonde hair.

"Thank you, little sister."

"Don't ask." Helga said to the confused Jozen as Coatl tries to snatch some birds in the air.

"And if you get lost, moss always grows on the north side of a tree." Gerald said to Phoebe as he talks more about wilderness survival.

"And make sure you don't turn your back to a predator." Jozen said out loud. "That will instantly kick their instincts in to hunt you down."

"But then how are we gonna run away!?" Harold shouted in fear as Jozen snickered a bit.

"Relax. I've handled beasts before." Jozen folded his arms as Coatl slithered with him. "Beasts you can never imagine."

"Like a giant flesh eating bug!" Curly shouted. "Or a radioactive dinosaur! Or a deformed, vegetarian dragon from outer space!"

"Young man, get off that tree!" Principal Wartz scolded Curly. "You'll scare away that parrot." Principal Wartz snapped a picture.

Lunch nearly was upon them as they stopped at a small river for some fresh water.

"Here you go, Coatl." Jozen showed his anaconda to the water as the snake slithered in quickly. "Please don't disturb her when she's swimming.

"O.K.!" the kids shouted.

"And don't think she's the only snake in the jungle."

"O.K.!" they shouted with some nervous voices.

With Jozen's help, they took some water safely for their lunch as they eat around a clear area.

"Hey, what's that?" Eugene pointed at something coming down a tree.

"A monkey!" The kids shouted in excitement.

"I bet he wants this banana." Harold dug in his pile of lunch and held out a banana. "Come here little guy."

With hesitation, the monkey took the banana and ran off.

"Awww, that was-HEY!" Harold looked to see a group of monkeys digging in his lunch pile. "You no good double crossers!"

Lunch was over quickly as they hiked for another long hour until they've reached their resting destination. "Here we are." Eduardo showed Arnold the temples and the archeologists. "This is where your parents first met."

Arnold's eyes widen as he gazed at the ancient town. "And that is where Miles fell down and tumbled right to your mother." Eduardo pointed to a mountain path side overlooking some temple.

"Really, mister?" some kids asked Eduardo. "Indeed." Eduardo looked at the eager Arnold. "Care to see what's up there?"

Arnold nodded as he follows Eduardo up the path and looked down at an excavation site. "Your mother was sitting on the pit edge right over there." Eduardo pointed at a dug site. "Miles as standing right here to admire her, and then fell down."

"Woooooow." Arnold imagined the story of his parents meeting for the first time. Like how Miles first impression was a goof her mother, but thankfully they started to know each other better and were reunited after his dad saved Eduardo from the landslide.

He even chucked at the part when his dad fell down this very cliff, like he's doing right now.

"Arnold!" Eduardo shouted as Arnold leaned forward and fell.

"Ahhh!" Arnold quickly yelped, but kept his stance and slid down the cliff on his hiking boots, unlike his father.

"I'm fine." Arnold called out, relieving Eduardo.

"Thank your mother's genes!" Eduardo called out as Helga ran towards Arnold.

"Arnold, you O.K.?" Helga asked in a panic tone. Arnold informed her he was fine and she sighed. "That's good … what's the big idea, bucko!" Helga shouted, but at Eduardo instead of her usual target. "Ever heard of 'History repeats itself', lame-o?!"

Eduardo was quite surprised to hear Helga slash out like that, which kind of reminded him of Stella. In fact, the look of Helga helping Arnold up felt nostalgic. "History really does repeat itself." Eduardo smiled as Arnold and Helga walked towards the temple.

"Should really put ramps here." Jozen walked up next to Jozen and looked at the cliff. "I think I should give it a try."

Arnold and Helga looked back to see Jozen slide down with ease, and Olga meeting him at the bottom. This caused Arnold to smile at Helga. "This is sort of like when my parents met."

Helga sighed from annoyance. "Of course this is just like it." Helga looked over at Olga offering her help, but Jozen stood up fine. "Next they'll have a 'We're attractive, let's hook up' song and have a pointless conflict later." Helga laughed. "I mean the same thing can be said for-"

Helga stopped herself. " _From when my beloved here fell down and I helped him up._ " Helga mentally sighed with powerful emotions. " _This is fate. It has to be. We reenact the very meeting of Miles and Stella, and now we are wondering around these old ruins together, alone._ "

"Helga?"

Helga shook her head and looked at Arnold.

"You were just standing there, is something wrong?"

" _Keep focus_! _No rude excuse! No awkward moments! Nada!_ " Helga smiled. "Just thinking about more stupid love stuff."

"Well they can't be too stupid." Arnold smiled. "Everyone's heading over there, let's go." Arnold walked away, leaving Helga.

"And just like that, no alone time. Well doesn't mean no talk time." Helga smiled as she moved along with Arnold to hear about Eduardo telling stories of the people who lived here.

"There are no signs, but it is said these cities belonged to the Green Eyes as well." Eduardo led the class to the arches. "The building may look fancy to you, but from what we found, this could possibly be considered a small town." Eduardo pointed at some small building completely covered with vegetation. "It's hard to get through there, but a small village once stood there."

Arnold looked at some of the old buildings and felt they look familiar. " _Just like in my dreams_." Arnold wanted to get a closer look, but Eduardo called out something about a pyramid.

"And this here is the pyramid dedicated to the Ancient Spider." Eduardo pointed out. "Ai-yi-yi. Miles and Stella had the worst case of arachnophobia." Eduardo smiled as Nadine looked at the steps.

"Are we allowed in?" Nadine smiled brightly.

"Sorry, we are forbidden." Eduardo said, which made Nadine frowned. "Besides, this temple is crawling with spiders." He smiled as he looked to Arnold. "So Arnold, what do you think of spiders?"

Arnold shrugged. "I don't hate them, actually."

Eduardo folded his arms and smiled. "And to think of all the time we could have saved without the two's fear." Eduardo laughed. "You're looking fit enough to be an adventurer just like them."

All the kids cheered as Arnold felt sheepish.

"I mean, I'm just a city boy."

"With jungle warrior blood in ya." Gerald said. "Arnold the Adventurer. Following in your parents' foot sets to find cures and fight wild animals."

"Like spiders!" Curly shouted, with his arms full of spiders.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rhonda shouted as everyone else jumped back, excluding Nadine.

"You climbed into that pyramid, didn't you young man!" Principal shouted as Curly grinned widely as spiders crawled around his face.

The last few hours were spent exploring the temples and traveling into some parts of the jungle. The occasional rats and pigeons seen back in Hillwood were nothing compared to the large and beautiful animals found in this tropical region.

As they explore more and more, Arnold and Helga were getting along well. They spoke about the jungle, the ruins, and even about Miles and Stella. Some of the conversations even turn to the kids' lives such as hobbies, favorite movies, books, and so forth. Not a lot of details, but enough to know each other better.

Night finally arrived and everyone set up tents in the center of the site. Everyone had a good cooked meal from Olga and Mr. Simmons as Eduardo played the guitar peacefully.

The children's bedtime was around the corner and nearly all the kids head in for the night, all except two.

"So, Arnold. What'cha think?" Helga sat next to Arnold who was looking through his dad's journal.

"This day was incredible." Arnold smiled. "There're just so many plants and animals here, and the scenery, the weather, what else is there to say?"

"And we only scratched the surface there, football head." Helga and Arnold looked up at the night sky. "Yet we have the same dang sky, and it looks so much better here."

Arnold looked up at the beautiful star covered sky and wonder to himself. "Are you guys watching this sky too?"

"Hm?" Helga asked.

"Oh, nothing." Arnold looked at the bright moon. "Are you excited to visit my birthplace?"

"Me, excited?" Helga gave a soft laugh with a hint of nervousness. "I should be asking you that, Mr. Silencer of Nature." Helga listened in on some loud crickets. "Think you can shut them up?"

The two shared a laugh.

"But anyway, do you think you actually stopped nature?"

Arnold looked over at Helga. "My dad didn't have an explanation; my gramps even joked that he should have made something up."

Helga nudged Arnold. "Well no doubt the rest of our class thinks you have superpowers. How else did you help us all out?"

"I am still a regular kid, Helga." Arnold reminded her, but she didn't buy it.

"You kiddin'?" She stood up. "You got Dino Spumoni back together with his partner, stopped aa runaway float, got everyone to save both me and Simmons during that flood, cured Chocolate Boy's addiction …. For about a month, lead us to beat Wolfgang in football, got Stoop Kid off his stoop, help a dog give birth, proved Eugene's innocence when we thought he pulled the alarm."

Arnold just sat there, listening to Helga go on and on with all the good deeds he'd done. It actually impressed him that she knew all these things right off the bat.

"Stop the teacher strike, got me out of that fight with Patty, convince Rhonda its decent being poor." Helga folded her arms and grinned. "And heck, you saved the whole freakin neighborhood by exposing Scheck's conspiracy." Helga laughed to herself. "You dressed up like you were hunting aliens, broke into a highly secured business building, escaped with a dozen guards after you, and had Gerald drive that bus all the way down town and showed everyone that video."

Arnold smiled deeply before Helga mentions one thing. "And don't get me started on that building when we-" Helga covered her mouth in shock as Arnold slowly stood up. "… Frrrrooooooommmm the heat of the moment, yeah."

"Oh course." Arnold waved his hands. "…. The heat of the moment."

The two kids were nearly dead silent before they heard Mr. Simmons calling out.

"Hey look, oooooouuuuur curfew. Got to get up real early." Helga nervously said.

"Right." Arnold quickly answered. "Goodnight, Helga."

"And don't let oversized jungle bugs eat ya, football head." Helga waved as they head to their own respective tents.

Arnold climbed in to see Gerald reading. "Where were you?"

"Talking to Helga." Arnold answered as he got changed and crawled into his sleeping bag.

"You've been hanging out with her all day and not once she was mean to you." Gerald shook his head. "Call me crazy, but I think she's actually changing. Helga G. Pataki, turning over a new leaf. Can you believe it?"

"Well this world will always have surprises." Arnold said with a smile. "But she still has the tough girl attitude. No getting rid of that."

"Just like no getting rid of your good heart." Gerald closed his book and reached for the lantern. "Good night, Arnold."

"Night, Gerald." Arnold tuck himself in as he thought about the once bully he had to endure for years. "It is strange, her acting like this. Even before I found that journal." Arnold thought back on Helga's behavior ever since he discovered his father's journal. He looked through his backpack and took out the journal and looked through the map.

"But I have to say, it's nice to see her open up like this." Arnold couldn't help but feel a bit warm as he set the journal to the side and fall asleep.

 **End of Chapter**


	14. Birthplace

**Chapter 14:** Birthplace

The sun creaked from the mountain side into the old ruins. Its rays reached over to Jozen who was leaning on a tree as he slumbers (and drooling). With the light shining in his eyes, the man slowly awoke to see the beautiful morning.

With a loud yawn, he stood up and stretched his body as Coatl slithered around him. "Morning Coatl." Jozen patted the serpent on the head as the reptile wagged its tail like a dog. "Any signs of Arnold leaving?" Jozen felt the snake's head as it flicked its tongue. "Good."

Jozen walked close to the tents and noticed Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz crawling out of their tents. "Morning."

"Morning, Jozen." Mr. Simmons smiled as he breaths the fresh morning air of San Lorenzo. "There is no place like the jungle!" He smiled with joy.

"And the early bird always gets the worm." Principal Wartz smiled. "As in worm I meant jungle exploring." Without warning, Principal Wartz shouted to the top of his lungs. "Rise and shine kids!"

Mr. Simmons and Jozen covered their ears as loud groans were heard.

Mr. Simmons just smiled as all the kids crawled out of their tents. "Sorry, class." Mr. Simmons looked at all the kids' gloomy glares. "Well since you're all here, I say we start breakfast and-"

"Say, where's Arnold?"

The adults' eyes widened when Gerald spoke up, without Arnold by his side.

"He wasn't in the tent when I got that early call."

The chaperons looked at each other in shock. "You don't think?!" Olga spoke, but kept her voice down in order to not alert the kids.

"Huuuuuh." Mr. Simmons bit his fingers as he turned to the class. "I-I'm sure he's fine. I'll get breakfast started and you can just have a v-very quick look around."

Jozen slapped his face as he looked at his pet snake. "I thought you said-"

"I'm right here."

Everyone looked to see Arnold walking towards them. "Just needed to use the bathroom."

"Oh." The adults sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Olga smiled as Arnold looked a bit confused.

"Is something the matter?" Arnold asked as the adults looked at one another.

Jozen walked up to Mr. Simmons. "Just your teachers overreacting." He gave a fake smile. "You know, if any kid goes missing, it's off with their heads."

Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz swallowed as they felt their necks.

"Do they still execute people in western culture?" Jozen whispered to them, which he was given weird stares by them.

Arnold just looked at the adults, and shrugged.

"Well then, let's prepare breakfast." Eduardo said as the adults started up breakfast as the kids gathered around the fire site discussing the main subject of their next hike.

"Volcanoes, fire, death, birth." Gerald spoke in his urban legend tone. "Today we will travel to where a miracle took place, the birth of our dear friend Arnold."

Everyone cheered to Arnold as the boy sheepishly smiled.

"Why did the volcano erupt upon the labor of Stella Shortman, and why had it died when she have given birth do Arnold?"

"Given birth?" Harold scratched his head. "Does that mean that mommies deliver babies? But then what about the stork?"

"… That concludes our story." Gerald said as all the kids depart, away from Harold, who thankfully sniffed the meal and forgot all about that.

After breakfast, the class left the ruins and began their trip to the temple of Arnold's birthplace. As they marched, Arnold walking at the end of the group, jotting down quick notes on his dream last night.

"Recording your adventure, Son of the Great Miles and Stella?" Jozen asked as he and Olga kept their place to ensure no one is left behind.

"Not exactly, it's just a dream journal. Very private." Arnold as Jozen bowed his head.

"I won't look at a single page." Jozen smiled as he folded his arms behind his back and walked back a little.

Something about how Jozen said that was pretty odd to him. Well he is a pretty odd person himself as he practically treats him like royalty, but the way he looks with the big smile and how he wonders around the trees just seems ….. weird. He couldn't really explain why, but he decided it was best to write down his dream he had.

" _This was an interesting dream_." Arnold wrote. " _It all started when Toma finally visited Mascasa after the war_."

* * *

In the same lab that Mascasa was made, the masked creature himself was writing down notes as he looks at some animals in cages.

"(Interesting.)" Mascasa smiled as he placed a rodent in a maze with different color walls. The rat yawned and looked at the colored walls. It then followed specific ones to reach the end with no mistakes. "(Another new successful spell.)" Mascasa tossed a piece of food to the rodent as it nibbles away.

Mascasa held his hand up and from the wall a shadow hand appeared. He then held up two fingers and lifted up some gemstones and shattered them with a simple clench. "(Perhaps I should find those Fire Pit Spiders Itzam was working with.)" He rubbed his chin. "(He never said where his secret lab was, ….. but for now….)" Mascasa looked at a bird and stared it down with his green eyes, and nothing else seen. The bird just stood there in its cage, chirping, until it started to twitch. It flapped its wings as it moves around the cage as the calls sounded more stressed.

"(Mascasa?)"

Mascasa looked towards the entrance as the bird suddenly settled down after looking as if it was in pain. "(Toma.)" Mascasa smiled as he walked to the boy. "(I know what you are thinking.)"

"(That you never spoken to me since after you came back a week ago.)" Toma didn't look so pleased with his folded arm and raised eyebrow. "(I know you're busy and all, but you could have at least spare an hour to see me.)"

Mascasa closed his eyes. "(I must apologize. I needed to discuss with the Chief some important information regarding other nations.)"

"(Other nations?)" Toma looked worried. "(Do they want to attack, too?)"

"(No, Chief Nuuk is just interested in them at the moment.)" Mascasa looked around the temple's room. "(I was also speaking with the other Masters on …. Private matters.)"

"(How private?)" Toma asked as Mascasa just smiled.

"(Our roles in the future of this world, that is all.)" Mascasa looked at his work and placed them all in a draw. "(But I must admit; I am spending too much time in your father's old lab)" He bent down and rested his forehead on Toma's forehead for a bit. "(After all, I am your guardian. And as such, I need to continue to raise and watch over you. That is what all children need.)"

Toma smiled like the child he is. "(Great, we should go to the main city for dinner tonight!)" Toma then noticed the animals in cages. "(Since when did you get pets?)"

"(Pets?)" Mascasa waved his fingers. "(They are …. Test subjects for my spells.)" Mascasa looked over at the maze and the rodent. "(Even after the war, I am still improving.)"

Toma looked at Mascasa with concern, but Mascasa quickly informed the boy that the animals are fine. "(I did not lay a finger to harm any of them.)" Mascasa spread his wings and pointed to the door. "(I believe we should meet with the other Masters as well. They have free time tonight.)"

Toma smiled and walked out the door. "(Meet you back at the village.)" As the boy walked out of the temple, Mascasa looked at the bird he was covering Toma's view from. He kneeled down to see the bird motionless on its back.

"(And one more successful spell.)"

* * *

" _If this was just through Toma's eyes, I would probably be as clueless as he was._ " Arnold tapped his cheek with his pencil and continued writing. " _But I'm seeing this on Mascasa's side, and I never dreamed about the war, which I should be glade._ " Arnold thought back on the animals. " _So far, Mascasa is no doubt becoming a monster. I'm afraid what might happen to Toma when he took over the Green Eyes' land."_

"WOAH!"

Arnold looked up to see the kids looking at something in the distance.

"Check out that old temple!" Gerald pointed out as Phoebe looked ahead with binoculars.

"It appears that the jungle environment is slowly overtaking the human-made structure, such as the fate of all abandon sights." She put the binoculars down. "And by random assumptions, this could possibly be the temple which Arnold is born, based on this map and the closet village."

"That is correct." Eduardo said with a smile. "There is a small clearing you must see." Eduardo led them down a clear area and pointed up to a mountain. "You see that?" Eduardo pointed at a line of smoke. "That is the same volcano that erupted during the birth of Arnold, Turriabla."

Arnold and the others looked at the volcano that once threatened his and his parents' very lives.

"Hey, it's smoking!" Stinky pointed up at the small steam of smoke. "Do you think it'll gonna blow?"

"No worries, volcanoes smoke all the time." Eduardo insured them. "I'm sure that is all it will do."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh gracias al cielo." Eduardo sighed with great relief. "Now come and see where our Arnold was born."

The kids gathered around Arnold as they spoke about his birthplace.

"Man, we were all born in hospitals, but you just had to be delivered in a temple in the middle of a jungle on fire." Gerald said to his friend.

Arnold looked at the temple was they get closer and closer. "This is so exciting!"

All the kids cheered, except one, Helga.

"Helga?" Phoebe looked at Helga and noticed the sweat racing down her face as she kept a dead straight look on the temple. "Easy, Helga." Phoebe patted her on the back.

They reached the stairways to the old temple and found the vegetation of the jungle slowly covering it. Eduardo allowed Arnold to be the first to enter. He looked up at the temple and took a deep breath before placing a single foot the step.

He as climbs up, he can't help but wonder the possible memories Eduardo shared with his parents here, such as how long they were surrounded by molten lava and of course where they went to the bathroom.

"I wish Grandma and Grandpa were here to see this."

Arnold reached the entrance and looked inside, there were four large statues leaning up on the walls of the temple, looking down at the empty room where he himself was born.

This was it, where his beautiful mother had given birth to him, where is life started ten years ago. He walked right to the center and looked at the hole in the ceiling and remembered the smoke signal the Green Eyes have given them. He sat down and felt the floor where they laid his mother and his father helping her in labor.

"Did you guys ever come visit here before?" Arnold asked himself as he looks around the temple. As thoughts of his parents grew more and more, something else crossed his mind. This room and the temple itself now felt somewhat familiar to him.

He wanted to say it was his very first memory, but that seems too unlikely. There was just something that was drawing him to this temple, but he can't put his finger on it.

"Well bucko, are ya done?" Helga walked in with the others. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around. "Typical our town's hero was born during that crazy scenario." She smiled as all the kids looked around with the adults nearby.

Nearly everyone was going crazy with excitement over the fact that they are standing in the same spot where Arnold was born ….. well just Olga, but this was still a great moment for the kids.

Eduardo allowed them to walk around the temple for a while and Principal Wartz was quick to snap plentiful of pictures and threaten the kids a week of detention if they broke anything.

As they explored, Eduardo told the class stories on how long they've spent trapped at the temple after the volcano.

"As you can notice around the temple, you can find cooled lava." Eduardo pointed at where the lava flow followed along the temple. "It doesn't take long for lava to cool, if motionless. There was still a flow that trapped us, but thankfully a helicopter found us no less than a whole day."

"Born in the jungle, stopped a volcano, and then a day later you get a helicopter ride." Helga nudged Arnold. "What's next? As soon as you learned to talk, you were elected president?"

Arnold laughed alongside Helga as they walked back into the temple where Jozen was looking around the walls.

"If I did, how'd you think I would do?"

Helga thought for a moment. "O.K., everyone, let's all pitch together and settle our differences." Helga smirked as she imitates Arnold. "This is our country, we need to stand together and love each other and that violence is never the answer …. You know what, Football Head, you might actually be a good president." Helga laughed as they walked to the center. "But you really need a hard attitude to make everyone respect you, especially the crazies."

"Well you got me there." Arnold smiled as the two sat down. "I know the right thing to do, but I never had to actually use force to do something, just talk it out. I think the farthest I've down was sneak into Futuretech to steal that video evidence."

" _PLEASE DON'T BRING THAT UP, PLEASE DON'T BRING THAT UP!"_ Helga hoped in her mind as she kept a cool appearance. "If I was president, I won't give them the time of day to talk about feelings." Helga held her arm up. "You listen up or you have to answer to Ol' Becky and the Five Avengers."

"Don't you think that's too rough?" Arnold asked with a smile.

"And don't you think you're too soft?" Helga folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, and then they both laughed together.

"Looks like they do have a bond." Jozen spoke quietly with Coatl next to him. "Come, girl. We should give them privacy, not like they can really find it." Jozen quietly walks away as Coatl gave them one more look and followed her master.

After their laugh, Arnold lay on the floor and watched the clouds through the opening in the ceiling. "I only found that journal last month." Arnold spoke as Helga lay next to him. "After all this time, I thought the story of my birth was just something my Grandpa made up, and now I'm actually here."

"And I never went back to the hospital room where I was born." Helga smiled and looked at Arnold. "I have to hand it to ya, you are some lucky kid."

Arnold took the compliment well, but then thought back to his parents. "Not always….."

Helga eyes widened. "I-I didn't mean them, I mean yes. No, no, what I-"

"Oh, don't worry." Arnold informed her. "I understand."

Helga kept quiet, cursing herself for not knowing the right words.

"Helga?"

"Yeah?" Helga asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Did Gerald say anything to Phoebe about them?"

Helga turned away. "Actually … yes."

Arnold sighed. "There …. There wasn't any trace of them. Sometimes ….."

"Arnold." Helga kneeled up and looked down at Arnold. "Look, I am in no way good at these deep talks. Sure I may have experience a 'soft side' only a few times. But …." Arnold kneeled up and listened to his bully speaking with compassion the best she could. "We're here for you … and me too."

Arnold softly smiled. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Helga's heart raced in fear of making a wrong move. She looked at him and hoped she left no pain.

"I, I should just enjoy myself and see San Lorenzo. And Helga, you're not that bad, and thanks." Arnold placed his hand on Helga's shoulder, which cause the girl to shiver as if static electricity ran through her body and then shot right out.

"I-I."

"Kids, we'll be leaving in five minutes!"

The two heard Mr. Simmons voice from outside. Arnold stood right up and called out to him. "Come on Helga, I think I spent enough time here."

Helga jolted right up, but managed to hold onto her cool. "Yeah, I'll catch up. I just want to get a good look of this place and try to fathom how your mother pushed you out with that head."

Arnold felt his head, and then burst out laughing. "I-I don't think I want that in my mind." Arnold calmed down and turned away. "Five minutes."

"I heard him." Helga waved at Arnold walked out of the temple.

"This field trip." Arnold smiled to himself as he walked down the steps. "Whatever happens here in San Lorenzo, one thing's for sure." He looked back at the temple and smiled. "Helga and I are going to be close for now on."

Back in the temple, Helga jolts to every entranceway and saw no one in earshot. She slowly moved back to the center, and then cheered her heart's content.

"Oh what blessing this day has brought me!" Helga glee as she dance around the temple, unknowingly that with a few steps, she pushed down some stone flooring. "I am actually here! The holy ground that I should not dare step on with my filthy shoes!" She took her shoes off and threw them at an old torch holder which caused it to turn 180 degrees. "Here, on this beautiful spot, is where Stella had given to the world the most precious gift, my beloved Arnold!" She dropped herself on the floor and rolled around, pushing in more stones. "How can I even consider myself worthy to walk these very ground that the Great Miles and Stella have walked." The thought of sounding just like Olga and the loon Jozen left no impact on Helga as she swirled around the center, causing the stone she stood to spin and spin. "Arnold, this cruel world may bring no hope of the return of your parents, but I swear on my very soul I will help you through the darkness of despair and guide you back into the light with the shaking ground beneath my feet ….. why is the ground shaking?"

Helga's love sickening moment stopped as she looked at the shaking floor beneath or feet. Suddenly the floor beneath her dropped down like an elevator.

Outside, the entire class heard a scream coming from the temple.

"What was that?!" Harold asked in fear as Phoebe gasped.

"I think that was Helga!" She called out.

"Helga!?" Everyone shouted.

Arnold was the first to run on ahead, but Jozen was far faster than the ten year old. The young native dashed up the steps with ease and nearly fell over as he ran straight to the entrance way. "How'd she ever?!"

But was then pushed to the side by Olga Pataki. "Helga!

Arnold and others reached the entranceway and saw the hole in the center of the temple.

"BABY SISTER!" Olga ran straight to the hole and called down. "HEEEEEEEELGAAAAAAA!" Olga leaned her ear towards the hole in hopes of hearing her sister's voice.

"Criminey, Olga! I'm just ten feet down!" Helga shouted as she dug through her pockets to take out a small flashlight. She turned it on and gave the room a good look. "But boy and I going on National Geo … the heck!?"

 **End of Chapter**

 **We are getting close. Less than two months away and this and every other jungle movie fanfic shall mean nothing.**

 **Question Time: What do you think of my original characters in this so far?**


	15. The Hidden Room

**Chapter 15:** The Hidden Room

" _This isn't good_." Jozen thought to himself as he helps Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, Torval, and Olga throw a rope to Helga to get her out of the secret passage.

When they pulled her up, Olga immediately smothered her precious baby sister with kisses. "Oooooh, Helga! I'll never leave you ever again!"

Helga managed to pull free from her sister's death bringing gasp. "Finally, sweet air." Helga took deep breaths as all the kids asked her what happened. "Quiet down you doofuses! I'm breathing here!"

Mr. Simmons kneeled down and asked Helga what happened to her.

"Me?" Helga asked nervously. "Well I was …. Uuuuh walking, walking around this place and then somehow that part of the floor just dropped down like that, I think I hit a switch or something." Helga smiled trying to hide the fact of her recent episode.

Mr. Simmons scratched his head in confusion as he noticed something off. "But what happened to your shoes?" The teacher pointed to Helga's feet. The girl quickly recalled her little moment and looked at the torch holder. "I … I thought I saw some huge bug there and threw both my shoes at it. I guess it was nothing."

Sid walked to her shoes and looked at the old torch holder. "Hey, I don't remember this thing like this."

Principal Wartz examined the torch holder and came up with a theory. "This girl must have hit this which caused it to turn, thus opening this passage way …. Mr. Simmons, give this girl an A plus this instant for making a huge discovery!"

"M-Me!?" Helga looked at everyone cheering for her, including Arnold.

"Helga, this is incredible." The boy of her dreams walked up to her and smiled.

The compliment her love gave to her made her realized she needs to get herself together and act cool NOW! "Yyyyyyep, nothing too much for me." She smirked as she examined her nails. "Figuring that out was a sitch. But boy you should see what I saw in-"

"I'm going in!" Olga randomly shouted as she dropped down the entranceway.

"Oh for the love of-" Jozen quickly jumped in after her as everyone gathered around the hole.

"Oh my! Helga dear, you found something incredible!"

The kids turned to Helga. "Well I did find something …..you call that incredible?!"

Jozen sighed to himself as he managed to climb up the hole. "There's some climbing stones here, but you all might as well see what's down here."

Principal quickly races to the bags to take out flashlights and lanterns for the kids. He then ordered the kids to not touch anything and stay together as they all climbed down one by one.

They turned the lights on and looked at the shocking discovery Helga had found.

"Is that there the ol' Green Eye Devil?" Stinky pointed at a large statue of the masked creature that threatened the Green Eyes in legends, but the statue itself was nearly unrecognizable in this broken state. Well it wasn't technically broken in the smashed sort of way. "It looks like melted Swiss cheese at the Cheese Festival."

Phoebe and Mr. Simmons walked up to the statue and gave it a better look.

"Oh my, this thing looks like it was melting, I think." Mr. Simmons looked at a leg to see the misshapen figure with an odd coloration.

"Interesting, this was not carved like this." Phoebe aimed her light on the head with the missing left eye that looks like it was stabbed. "It appears as if a child melted a plastic toy with a magnifying glass, but there is no possible way this could happen. Phoebe looked at the fallen tail of the statue. "Melton Stone is lava, but perhaps a powerful acid done this, unless we came across a statue being made from some clay like substance." She held her hands together and glee. "Oh that would be a great discovery and solve many mysteries involving the structures of certain temples found in this side of the world. Such as the megalithic stones of Sacsayhuaman in Peru." Phoebe jumped up and down as Gerald smiled softly at her excitement. "What can steer away the eye of curiosity form this?"

"Hey look, honey!" Harold looked inside a jar with a green substance. "Jackpot!"

"Give me that!" Jozen swiped the jar away from Harold. "This is a …. We're not touching anything!"

Eduardo looked at the jar's marking. "I'd say you would be dead if you eat it."

"D-D-Dead?" Harold asked as Eduardo examined the pot. "'Spider venom', how interesting." Eduardo looked at the venom and poured it on the statue, but nothing happened. "Well that's out of the question for this." Eduardo looked at the statue overall and turned to Helga. "So this is what shocked you so greatly?"

Helga pointed to the left. "Well that is an eyesore, but I was referring to something along the lines of THAT!" Eduardo looked behind him and nearly screamed in fear.

Arnold aimed the flashlight and let out a small scream.

Everyone nearly jumped in shock to see a horrific sight, well not to Nadine. "Ooooooh my gooooooosh!" She squealed loudly and rushed to what they found. "I new species of spider preserved in a liquid of some sort. Most likely vinegar." Nadine smiled in joy to see a well preserve specimen of a never before seen specimen of spider. She looked at all the kids' excited faces, but was surprised to see none that shares her interests. "What's the matter?"

"Oh Nadine." Rhonda spoke to her best friend in a polite manor. "I think you're forgetting the main point in our shock ….. that this spider is THE SIZE OF A DOG!" Rhonda jumped back at the large preserve spider. "I'm out! I am so-" She bumped into something and turned to see an entire shelf with more preserve spiders. "Aaaaah!"

One nearly fell over, but Jozen caught it just in time. "Everyone stay close. We should not be touching anything." Jozen was the only one that looked the least surprised. "We do not want to break anything."

"Especially with a great discovery like this!" Princpal Wartz shouted. "This is so exciting! Yes! Yes! Yes! We've discovered an ancient Green Eyes laboratory!"

"I wouldn't say ancient." Eduardo pointed out the jar that read spider venom. "This is written in Spanish and English."

"Oh fouy." Principal Wartz kicked the ground.

"And look at this, a desk." Eugene pointed out a desk with pencils and paper, only for the boy to fall over and breaking it. "I'm O.K."

Phoebe examined the desk as Lorenzo and Lila helped Eugene up. "Eduardo is right. These are modern pencils and paper." Phoebe felt the desk. "And this, yet not old, is amateur made. Which means someone already discovered this room." She examined her fingers. "And wasn't used in a while."

"Well I reckin' someone was here not too long ago." Stinky pointed at an old potato. The kids turned away from the disgusting look, but Stinky examined it despite the look. "Yep, they either came for a bit or somebody was snooping around."

"So I didn't find this place first then." Helga folded her arms, feeling rather annoyed.

"Mr. Simmons, forget that A+ for her." Principal Wartz stated before Helga protested. "And I'll be confiscating this jar." He reached for one of the jars with the preserved spiders, but Jozen stepped in front of him with his arms folded and a glare.

"You do realize you're committing a theft, right?"

After thinking over a bit, Princpal Wartz gasped. "You're right, whoever did this have done nothing wrong to my knowledge … wait, are these spiders endangered?"

Jozen felt more annoyed by the man. "No, I mean I don't know. It doesn't matter, we just can't steal!"

"Ssssss!" Coatl poked at the jar, but Jozen picked it up out of their reaches. "Someone went to the effort of capturing these beasts for science. So we will leave these alone and-"

"Hold on a second." Nadine thought out loud. "If this is recent research, then that means ….." A huge grin formed on the girl's face. "These spiders still thrive in these jungles!"

The kids have had plenty of surprises today and they all seemed to enjoy it, but not much so for the spiders in the jar. And yet, seeing how large they are, not one of them ever considered before that these spiders are still around, hiding in the trees just ready to melt your face off.

"Wow, that's amazing, best friend." Rhonda spoke in an unusual plain tone. "Well I think I speak for all of us when I say ….. I'M RUNNNING BACK TO THAT RUNDOWN VILLAGE!"

Almost everyone screamed in terror as Mr. Simmons fainted. Harold hid under the remains of the table, Sid froze in place, Lila held onto herself and shivered, Torvald eyed every corner, Brainy just stood there casually, and Rhonda was about to climb out but fell down.

Being the voice of reason he is, Arnold shouted to his classmates to help calm them down, but no one listened.

"Guys!" Arnold shouted with no hope as some kids nearly knocked over some jars. Thankfully the chaos lasted shortly when someone with a powerful voice spoke up.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone froze and turned to the owner of that frightful voice, Jozen.

"SIT!" Jozen pointed down to the floor and all the kids followed his order as Mr. Simmons woke up.

"Alright, as we all just learned, these animals exist!" Jozen pointed at a jar. "But I want to say a few words about our discovery. There are other dangerous animals in this jungle besides these spiders, and that didn't bother you before."

The kids nodded.

"We follow safety procedures to keep you kids safe." He turned to Eduardo. "Such as your chaperone here."

"Me?" Eduardo asked.

"I noticed that weapon you have around your belt."

Eduardo looked at his belt as the kids all gasp to see a clip pistol.

Jozen marched around the class. "I've lived in these lands all my life and I was trained by my father how to fend off any wild animal I come across." From his pants, Jozen took out a well cover knife. "And we've been taught that animals will stay clear of fire and groups of humans from fear."

Coatl slithered around his leg. "And I think I know how to handle an animal that can easily kill me." Jozen patted the snake on the head. "So let's all calm ourselves and enjoy your once in a lifetime trip in the jungles of San Lorenzo."

"One by one, the kids (and Mr. Simmons) slowly calmed down, unlike Rhonda who had no idea she was holding onto Curly the entire time.

"Give daddy some sugar."

They all winced at the slap Curly received for being such a brave gentleman.

Jozen sighed as he points up the entranceway. "I think we've spent enough time here. How about we-"

"SECRET DOOR!"

Jozen flinched from hearing Princpal Wartz called out from an unexplored section in the secret room.

"I'M GOING IN!"

Jozen instantly ran towards Principal Wartz who found a staircase leading down quite far judging by the Principal's lantern.

The kids and adults ran to the stairs to see Jozen running down and dragging their principal up like a spoiled brat.

They all gasped in shock and amazement by how strong Jozen was as he pinned the principal up to the wall and stare at him with his threatening green eyes.

"You do not know what's behind that door." Jozen pointed at Wartz in the face, which greatly intimidated the man who kept P.S. 118 in order by his own intimidating nature. "For all you know, that is where those spiders live." He leaned in closer as Wartz shivered. "What if a whole colony was right behind those door, ready to pounce at you for their meal. Would you like to feel the venom spreading through your body, causing a most horrific death?"

Principal Wartz gulped and nodded no.

"Good." Jozen showed the sun light exit. "How about we continue our journey and later we'll tell explorers of this place. So that well trained and level headed men can explore that land for themselves." He pulled Wartz's shirt up. "Do I make myself clear?"

Principal Wartz nodded yes.

Jozen released the Principal and held his arms behind his back. "So, is everything clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the kids and Mr. Simmons spoke.

"Now let's get some fresh air." He smiled as he leads the kids up one by one.

" _That was a close one_." Jozen thought to himself as he let Olga up.

"I must say, that was … well something." Olga smile with rosy cheeks. "I'm impressed you could bring Principal Wartz up all by yourself." She eyed his arm. "Much stronger than you look."

"Oh, well thank you." Jozen's face turned red, but kept calm. "My father raised me to become a strong leader."

"Leader you say?" Olga looked at the man with curiosity. "Does your father run a business, or is he a mayor?"

"M-Mayor?" Jozen started to get a little nervous as he lightly held onto his shirt. "You can say that."

"Ooooh, do tell." Olga held her hands together. "He must be a great man to raise someone like you."

"And here comes the flirting!" Helga said to herself as Olga kept on complimenting Jozen. "Next thing you know they'll get engaged in a week like with Doug." She folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Heck, what if he ends up being a pirate? What then, Olga?"

Helga just looks in disgust as Olga took small glances at Jozen's arms as the man humbles himself. "And that guys a creep, right Arnold?"

Helga looks next to her to not see the Football head. "Huh, must have left all-" Helga then noticed Arnold walking down the steps on his own.

"Arnold!" Helga whispered to herself as she follows along with Jozen distracted.

Helga walked down the steps to see Arnold examining the writing on the door. "Well this is new, Football Head." Arnold jumped a bit to see Helga standing right there. "Ya know the moment Olga starts to get under his skin, Crazy Snake Guy is going to notice us down here, and right at the very spot he dragged Wartz away." Helga held her arms up. "He's crazy, but boy does he get scary! Did ya miss that part?"

Arnold rubbed the back of his head. "S-S-Sorry, I was … just curious." He turned around to the door and looked at the writing. "That's all."

"We'll just read about it later in some National Geographic book." Helga grabbed his wrist. "Get back up before."

"Be warned to all who enters."

"Huh?" Helga raised her unibrow as Arnold spoke up with his fingers following the writing. "For the vast cavern have not yet been colonized."

"… Very funny, now come on." Helga motioned him to follow, but he just stood there. "Hey Arnold!"

"Huh?" Arnold turned around. "Sorry, did you say something?"

" _Please don't make this hard to not hate you!_ " Helga held her head. "I don't know what joke you're polling, but I'm not falling for it. What's next?" Helga held her finger up and pretends to read. "Or else you'll be cursed with a million stupid people you have to deal with every day for the rest of your life."

"I'm sorry, Helga. I don't understand."

Helga folded her arms and just stared at her crush. "How much dust did you inhale down here?"

Arnold felt his head. "I'm really sorry, but I just want to-"

"Want to what, Son of Miles and Stella?"

The two kids quickly turned to see Jozen look at them with impatient eyes.

"Oh crap." Helga said to herself. "Heh, I was just grabbing my friend here and …. Come one Hairboy!"

"Wait!" Helga flinched as Arnold felt the door. "I, I think."

"You think what?" Jozen leaned on the door. "You heard what I told your principal. Out."

Helga laughed nervously. "Well I'm not hanging out here." Helga walked up, leaving Arnold and Jozen.

The two were just standing there quietly. Jozen leaned on that door awaiting an answer as Arnold felt nervous.

"J-Jozen?"

"Interesting, isn't it?" Jozen pointed to the door. "And look at this ancient Green Eyes writing, hard to understand, right?"

Arnold gave one more look at the writing. "Y-Yes it is."

Jozen slightly tilted his head. "And to think what may lay behind this door; a great treasure, a tunnel, adventure, or perhaps monsters?" He leaned a bit to look at Arnold. "Like I said before, let the experienced explorers handle it."

Arnold fiddled his fingers a bit. He doesn't know why, but he feels like he needs to see what's behind that door. "Jozen, you think that maybe some large cave is there? I mean really large?" Arnold rubbed the back of his head. "And …. Maybe we might find the Green Eyes." Arnold's heart raced as Jozen just gives that stare he gave his principal.

"And what makes you think that?" Jozen raised an eyebrow at the boy, determined to keep him away.

Arnold just closed his eyes. "Look, I just …. I just have a feeling."

"Care to explain some more?"

Arnold glanced at Jozen and at the door. He didn't know why, but his fear was slowly fading. "I … I just get out of the way!" Completely out of Arnold's usual behavior, he tried to pull Jozen away to see what lies behind the door, but with no effort.

"Arnold!"

Arnold suddenly snapped out of his thought and looked at Jozen. He stepped back and looked at his hands. "I … I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Jozen held in a laugh. "Trust me kid, it will take a lot to hurt me." But his smile faded. "I think you need some fresh air."

Arnold felt his head and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. And sorry again, so sorry."

As the boy walked, Jozen kept his glare on Arnold with curiosity. " _I heard what you read_." Jozen glanced back at the door. " _So you're interested in the Green Eyes ….. and no doubt your parents."_ Jozen took a deep breath. " _And yet I too have a mystery to solve, and now another one._ " Jozen looked back at Arnold, but with a face of empathy. " _I wish I have answers for you …. I wish I can answer you._ "

"Jozen?"

Jozen looked up to Arnold.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Jozen said as he wave his arms. "And make sure nobody took those jars with the Hell Pit Spiders."

"O.K." Arnold smile as he looked around the room, to see Curly swiping one away. "Curly, put that He ….." Arnold eyes opened wide as he turned to Jozen who followed close. "Hell Pit Spiders?"

Jozen shrugged his arms. "Just thought of the name. Interesting, yes?" Jozen grinned. "A terrifying name for such a terrifying ….. put that back."

Jozen pointed at Curly who placed the jar back with no joy.

"Come on, up." Jozen watched Arnold and Curly climbed themselves up. Has he stood in the center of the entrance, he eyed the corner and moved his hand back to the room and pressed on a stone. As he climbs up, the entranceway rose up and blocked the secret room.

"Huh?" Jozen was first to act to avoid suspicion as he felt the floor. "It's closed!"

Everyone gasped, including Principal Wartz who dropped to the floor and tried to dig his way back. "NO! DISCOVERY! GONE!" He immediately stood up and pointed at Helga. "Girl, open sesame it now!"

Helga stepped back as all eyes turned to her. "Y-Ya, let me do this." Helga turned the torch as Wartz desperately pressed each stone.

"I command you to open, floor! Or it's a year worth of detention!"

"Principal Wartz." Mr. Simmons kneeled down and patted the man on the back. "I'm sure the archeologists will find that room. I just know it!"

"Very well." Principal Wartz said with a heavy heart and stood up. "Well, let's go."

As everyone exits the temple, Eduardo explains to the class what their next stage for their adventure is.

"We will travel longer until we reached our next camping site. In the morning we shall head to a harbor where we'll meet Jozen's aunt and my fellow archeologist Kisiin." Eduardo pulled out a map and pointed at a large lake with many rivers. "Then we'll board my steam boat and travel down this river deeper into the jungle and get off here for more hiking." Eduardo closed the map and smiled. "And of course on that boat, we will throw in a wonder meal for you children."

The kids cheered, with Harold being the loudest.

"Now let's gather our belongings and head out."

As the kids started to gather up their things and double check for any missing items, Arnold walked up to Helga who was packing up her stuff.

"Helga, that was amazing."

Helga held back a blush the best she could. "Don't get too mushy with me." She smiled. "But thanks."

Arnold couldn't help but grinned so widely to her. "I mean really, you found a secret passage way that the Green Eyes could have used years ago! And someone has been capturing spiders! I mean giant spiders!" Without the slightest heads up to her delicate heart, Arnold took her hand. "And just think who was doing that research! The Green Eyes! Some secret scientist! Or … Or my-"

Helga collapsed.

"H-Helga!" Arnold kneeled to Helga as the girl slowly recovered.

"Ooohoho." Helga slowly opened her eyes and saw that same old football head. "I-I'm fine." Helga picked herself up and brushed her clothes. "I'm being nice to you and all, but don't push it." Helga marched away with a smile across her face.

"Oh Helga." Arnold smiled at her as he shook his head. " _We've been in this type of situation before, but now we're both happy_."

"Well this is some weird times." Gerald came along. "And here I thought giant spiders stuffed in jars by some made scientist was the weirdest shock I would have ever seen; but you being friendly with Helga, now that's weird!"

Arnold felt that there was no way he'll lose the smile he had. "Call it a miracle, but I think we're finally becoming true friends."

"Now all we need are flying pigs." The two boys laughed. "I'm really glad Helga's acting this way on our trip, since you know …." Gerald felt unease talking about the subject. "Your hopes of finding your parents."

"I'm happy too." Arnold softly smiled. "I hope it stays this way. I really like having Helga as an official friend."

Gerald laughed to himself. "I would make a joke about her being your girlfriend, but even I have to say that's a huge stretch."

"Yeah, you're right." Arnold chuckled. "Nothing against Helga now, and I did mentioned once that I don't believe being married to her won't be all that bad."

"I know." Gerald nudged Arnold from that memory of Rhonda's marriage predictor. "But really, if for whatever reason you two hook up, I'm going flying pig hunting along with that Mascasa guy."

The two shared a laugh as they followed their class down the jungle path to their next destination. "Things are looking up." Arnold said to himself as Helga takes a real quick glance at him.

" _This is incredible."_ Helga thought to herself. " _We've never been this friendly to each other since that Thanksgiving Day. And now we are going on a romantic boat right._ " She hummed softly. " _What will fate bring us this time? Another mystery, or a chance to be closer?_ " Helga continued to imagine the possibilities. " _What if …. I'm ready to confess_?" She felt her shirt where the locket lays. " _I pray to the heavens that nothing shall come between me and my beloved as I finally reveal my true feeling for you, Arnold._ "

* * *

"So he'll be traveling by boat tomorrow?" A man in shadow spoke to some evil looking thugs. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get ready to meet our new amigos, especially the boy." The other snickers as the shadowy man held up a picture of Miles and Stella. "After all, I'm really going to need his help since these two can no longer do the job for me."

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: So yeah, I'm taking some inspiration from what the trailer revealed during that boat scene, but I won't do it too much, since this is still my original take on the Jungle Movie.**

 **In just about 18 more days, we are finally getting the Jungle Movie. I can't guarantee another chapter just yet, but I just want to say I'm really having fun with this story and will try and continue this even after the movie.**

 **And I would like to thank everyone who enjoys this and my other story, 'Miles and Stella'. So close and yet so far, let's wait for the adventure Arnold deserves for all these years.**

 **Total views as of this date:** 5,360


End file.
